The Age of Wrath and Redemption
by Survivor of Lake-Town
Summary: A crossover story beginning in Skyrim and eventual (not cheesy) crossing over to the Hobbit, completely new OC story about Sticking Together, Family, Revenge, Memory, Loss, Love, and What a true monster is in the world. Plenty of action and yes not all of the ideas are mine but the edited ones are! I hope you enjoy! :) Rated M for violence only.
1. Chapter 1: The Past is the Past

**DISCLAIMER: all publicly recognizable characters are owned by their respective authors and I do not take credit for their creation and I make no $$$ off of the story.**

 **All characters recognized from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" books, Peter Jackson's filmography, TURN: Washington's Spies (Akinbode), The Underworld Saga, Blizzard's Warcraft III and Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, Dracula: Untold (Mirena, and certain quotes), The Count of Monte Cristo (Za'Tara name and joke only.) and Dragonheart.**

Chapter 1: The Past is in the Past.

Sarthinias was a young Nord who was raised by Wood Elves. Why was a Son of Skyrim raised by Elves you ask, because his parents were killed by Frost Trolls when he was but 3 years old. A traveling party of Wood Elves just happened to be crossing the cave where Sarthinias' parents met their end, they killed the Trolls and they saved the young boy. Seeing as he couldn't fend for himself the kindly people took him in. A man by the name of Tak-Galborn gave the boy a home, a name, and treated him as his son. The boy was raised as any Wood Elven child who lived in Skyrim and Southeast of Dawnstar Capital would be, to keep warm, to be kind, love the trees, and survive.

As a Nord, Sarthinias was taller and far stronger than the Bosmer or Wood-Elf children. Sarthinias unwittingly scared a great many of the children, they knew Nords harbored very little love for any Elvenkind and thus, were distant and some even cold to the poor boy. In his younger years he was very lonely only with Tak-Galborn and some of the kinder elderly folk to hold conversations with. Many of the younger adults were wary of him as well, many of the children that feared him began to spread rumors of him being a thief, it only got worse when Tak-Galborn's wife, Annúngileth, died. She was always so caring and kind to her Sarthinias, being a barren woman she loved him as any mother could love her son. When Sarthinias was seven, she was struck by a disease, Black Heart Blight. She was far too weak to carry on once the sickness had passed. The frail woman passed on to the next world, as the winter's chill set in. On her grave it reads:

 _Beautiful Wife,_

 _Loving Mother,_

 _Caring Woman,_

 _Her Love is Like Her Name_

 _And Shines on Us from the West_

 _Farewell Annúngileth_

 _Never Fading Western Star_

After her death, rumors began to spread among the adults that he was a cursed child, a plight on the village, that killed own mother through sorcery. Sarthinias felt unwanted except by his grief-stricken pseudo father. However, Tak-Galborn became distant as he was appointed to the village leader and had to spend more time a away from home instead of with his son. Often Sarthinias found himself wandering in the forest or hiding in the tree tops. He was devoid of anything, but himself, without any friends, an outcast in his small colony in the Forest at age ten.

One day he was wandering and he encountered a boy and his, sister up a tree shouting for help. A great Snow Bear thought to have these children as an easy snack.

"Hey you! HERE!" Sarthinias shouted at the bear.

The bear turned at him and growled, then it almost smirked and charged at the boy. Sarthinias backed up against a tree and waited for the precise moment. As soon as the bear was close enough Sarthinias jumped and grabbed a branch. SNAP! The branch snapped, and Sarthinias fell atop the bear. Startled he jumped off of it and held tight to the broken branch. The bear lunged and his claws struck Sarthinias in the chest, forever scarring his chest. The boy was pushed back by this blow, when the bear was about to finish the boy, an arrow grazed it's cheek. It looked around to find a Bosmer girl of no more than 15 years. She had rather pale skin, much more like the Snow Elves of old , pure white hair tied in a braid, and piercing blue eyes that slanted down lightly. In her hands she held a Bosmer Bow and a drawn arrow. She loosed an arrow that struck the Bear's shoulder, but the bear was un phased and charged toward her. He knocked her down and raised his mighty paw to crush her. Sarthinias cried "STOP!" and looked into the bear's brown eyes. It stopped and then a strange thing happened; it bowed to Sarthinias. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head,

"Hello, Master." Said the voice, .

"Who's there!?" Sarthinias called out loud, highly startled by the new voice.

"You're looking at me, Master."

"You. You're the bear? How are you speaking to me? How am I able to understand you?" Thought a wary Sarthinias.

"Yes, I am the bear. Once just a ravenous savage now you've bonded me to you using ancient magic of the Bosmer. I am yours to command, Master." replied the Bear somewhat reluctantly.

"Do you have a name mighty bear, and why do you call me master?" a respectful Sarthinias asked.

"My name is War-Claw, as for the bond you established between us, it is known as the Comrade Bond. It allows us to converse as we are now and it makes you able to summon me on a whim, Master." answered War-Claw with burden and almost pain in his voice.

"War-Claw, I only wish you to be my friend and leave my friends alone. I don't want to be your master."

"Well, well it seems I have found myself a worthy companion. Not many of us bonded beasts meet a soul as pure as yours to bind us. I would be proud to accompany you, and you need not worry about your friends. Even a bear has some manners." thanked War-Claw the weight completely levied from his voice, Sarthinias unknowingly gained an immense amount of respect from the bear. War-Claw knew that he would not be a slave to this boy,

For some odd reason Sarthinias felt that he could trust the bear. He felt the truth from the words in his mind.

"I'm glad to have met you my friend, now allow me inform the others of what had transpired today."

Sarthinias looked around to see the pale Wood-Elven girl flabbergasted with her mouth wide open and the other two children looking on in a mesmerized state. "Hello friends, my name is Sarthinias adopted son of Tak-Galborn. This," he gestured to War-Claw, "is my new friend and companion War-Claw. Know that no harm will come to you from us."

"My name is Talim, I'm a huntress in training but I'm glad that you were here or I fear I'd have been lunch for your friend. Thank you." spoke the pale girl, still visibly wary of the great beast.

"My name is Shaylar and this is my twin brother Shaylan." said the small smiling Bosmer girl in the trees now climbing down with her twin. She had entrancing green eyes, light brown skin that was very unlike Bosmer females, raven-black hair that hung down past her shoulders, and a very cute smile.

"We're both ten years of age." Shaylan said. Shaylan stood fairly tall for a Bosmer and was only a bit smaller than Sarthinias. He had light brown skin like his sister but more masculine looking, dark brown hair in a ponytail, and fiery yellow eyes.

"As fate would have it so am I." Replied Sarthinias.

"I for one have fifteen years in my own life, two of which I have spent training with my bow." Said Talim.

Just then War-Claw sniffed the air and looked at all of the young ones and smiled to them.

"Sarthinias all of these people are as pure and trustworthy as you. I believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship." War-Claw spoke aloud and the others merely looked to him in amazement.

"Well my new friends let us return home, we need to go before it really gets cold and we shall need to inform the village of War-Claw being a tame bear." said Sarthinias already walking back to the village. For the first time in his life he felt joy, not only did he make friends, but a life-long companion. He smiled a very rare genuine smile, as he knew never again would he be alone.

As the years progressed, Sarthinias and his new friends began to form their own bond, friendship. They would get into the worst sort of mischief from messing around in the village kitchens, to actually setting loose a cow that ran right into Elder Helchon's home. The old grouch lived up to his name of "Bitter-Cold" and yet, they'd always be there to get each other out of trouble, wild stories and playful excuses. The old Wood-Elf often left them with a warning, when of course he could remember their real names.

The twins' mother died after the two were born, their father's heart filled with grief and his belly with ale. The man became a drunk by every definition of the word, once they were seven years old. During that same winter he fell into the sea after being sent home from the Windpeak Inn at Dawnstar, his addled mind allowed the poor sod to freeze to death and the twins lived on their own, just wandering and wondering. They were never cold to Sarthinias as children, but Shaylar was always shy and Shaylan very protective, though he was only older by three minutes.

The quartet often visited War-Claw in the forest and when they came of teenage years, War-Claw lead them into his den and gave them permission to visit his Snow-Bear Clan, whenever their hearts desired. War-Claw's cubs loved playing with the Human teenagers and they loved the cubs. As the cubs matured so did the teens.

Talim always kept a close eye on the three, with the age difference she definitely was like an older sister to the three. Talim began instructing them on how to hunt with the traditional Bosmer bows. They had a natural talent for archery, just like Talim herself. In fact Talim was so good at hunting the title of Huntress was bestowed upon her. Tak-Galborn had also asked the lone guard of the village, Agarwaenor, to teach the youngsters how to wield and properly use the Bosmer Short-Blade once they turned fifteen. Agarwaenor happily agreed as he could use more people to aid him should bandits come raiding, rarely would bandits dare, but they would attempt to loot the village in the winter.

Though there were still many people of the Dawnstar Colony that were wary of and cold to Sarthinias, many decided to see what a good young lad he could be, some even began to doubt the previous accusations against him. Tak-Galborn could not have been more proud of his adopted son and his friends, the four were not only providing for the village with food, but they also had taken oaths to defend the colony from hostile outsiders as well. The village began to appreciate them more and more every day. Sarthinias always stuck with his friends rain, blizzard, hunt, thick, and thin, nothing could separate them with the exception of sleep. Regrettably only the more wise adults seemed to truly trust the four, their peers often fled if they were in the shadow of just one of them, they were ignorant and unyielding in their childish beliefs of the quartet being cursed.

Sarthinias was saddened by that recurring rumor, not just for him, but his friends as well. Rarely did Sarthinias ever shed his mask and show his sensitive side, unless there was a tragedy in the village. Regardless he had convinced himself to be strong for himself and his friends, they would come first no matter what. He decided that he would always put their needs before his own. As his friendship grew and they all knew that they were no longer friends, no they were family, brothers and sisters, never to betray each other and to always be there for each other. Nothing short of death would part Sarthinias from his new family or his father.

 **Cast/Characters**

 **Charles Dance as Caligula**

 **Luke Evans as Bard the Dragon-Slayer**

 **Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**

 **Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Thraculas**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Arianna Shade-Seer**

 **NightmareMaker21 as Dilir Ironheart**

 **Alexander SantaCruz as Xander Eagle-Talons**

 **Vincent Andrew as Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane**

 **Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot**

 **Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel**

 **Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins**

 **Sarah Gadon as Mirena**

 **Ian McKellen as Gandalf**

 **Christopher Lee as Saruman**

 **John Hurt as Alatar**

 **Richard Harris as Pallando**

 **Sylvester McCoy as Radagast**

 **Lee Pace as Thranduil**

 **Hugo Weaving as Elrond**

 **Manu Bennet as Azog**

 **John Tui as Bolg**

 **Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz/ The Witch-King/ Gothmog**

 **Cate Blanchett as Galadriel**

 **James Nesbitt as Bofur**

 **Ian Holm as (Elderly) Bilbo Baggins**

 **Ken Stott as Balin**

 **Aidan Turner as Kili**

 **Dean O'Gorman as Fili**

 **Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn**

 **Peter Lurie as War-Claw (Voice)**

 **Gaham McTavish as Dwalin**

 **Mark Hadlow as Dori**

 **Ryan Gage as Alfrid**

 **John Callen as Oin**

 **William Kircher as Bifur**

 **Peter Hambleton as Gloin**

 **Adam Brown as Ori**

 **Stephen Hunter as Bombur**

 **John Bell as Bain**

 **Nick Blake as Percy**

 **Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins**

 **Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn/Strider**

 **Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee**

 **Sean Bean as Boromir**

 **David Wenham as Faramir**

 **John Noble as Denethor II**

 **Liv Tyler as Arwen**

 **Andy Serkis as Gollum**

 **Dominic Monaghan as Merry/ Merriadoc Brandybuck**

 **Billy Boyd as Pippin/ Peregrin Took**

 **Marton Csokas as Celeborn**

 **Craig Parker as Haldir**

 **Karl Urban as Eomer**

 **Miranda Otto as Eowyn**

 **Bernard Hill as Theoden**

 **Brad Dourif as Grima Wormtongue**

 **Bruce Spence as The Mouth of Sauron**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (Voice)/ Necromancer Sauron (Voice)**

 **Sala Baker as Sauron (Voice)**

 **John Rhys-Davies as Gimli/Treebeard (Voice)**

 **Jed Brophy as Nori/ Sharku**

 **Nathaniel Lees as Ugluk**

 **John Leigh as Hama**

 **Bruce Hopkins as Gamling**

 **John Bach as Madril**

 **Bill Nighy as Viktor**

 **Tony Curan as Markus**

 **Zita Görög as Amelia**

 **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Brutus**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selena Star-Gazer**

 **Richard Roxburgh as Nero**

 **Helena Bonham Carter as Merienna**

 **Silvia Colloca as Verona**

 **Elena Anaya as Venus**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Sarthinias a.k.a. The Impaler, Sarthinias Mooncatcher (later Lord Sarthinas Nightmaster)**

 **staceymarie6483 as Lady Luna Nightmistress/ previously Luna Moondancer**

 **Pete Postlethwaite as Brother Gilbert**

 **Dennis Quaid as Bowen**

 **Sean Connery as Draco**

 **Mark Banderas as Sanathos Blood-Scale**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selenia Star-Gazer**

 **John Raymond Meza as Arkaras the Savage**

 **Survivor of Lake-Town as Elanordir**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Ayane**

 **Samuel Roukin as Captian Bregon**

 **Eric Vale as Major Goeolon the Cold**

 **J. Michael Tatum as Arradon**

 **J.J. Field as Colfinnor**

 **Gary Oldman as Alain the Sentinel**

 **David Bradley as Domitorem de Strigoi**

 **Richard Sammel as Commander Eichhorst**

 **Johnny Depp as Captain Sparrow**

 **Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa**

 **Ian McShane as Captain Blackbeard**

 **Kevin McNally as First Mate Gibbs**

 **Charlie Hunnam as Captain Killsverth**

 **Omar Sy as Captain Adéwalé**

 **Idris Elba as First Mate Moreau**

 **Kevin Durand as Sergis Duranis Robor**

 **Alan Rickman as Severus Titus**

 **Jason Issacs as Lucius Balventius**

 **Stephen McHattie as Vaun**

 **Rupert Penry Jones as Quinlan the Born**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Dogmir**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Servus Ignis**

 **Allison Sandoval as Duvaineth Green-Fyre**

 **Megan Sandoval as Ayisha Kitani**


	2. Chapter 2: A Change in Fate

DISCLAIMER: all publicly recognizable characters are owned by their respective authors and I do not take credit for their creation and I make no $$$ off of the story.

All characters recognized from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" books, Peter Jackson's filmography, TURN: Washington's Spies (Akinbode), The Underworld Series, Blizzard's Warcraft III and Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, Dracula: Untold (Mirena, and certain quotes), The Count of Monte Cristo (Za'Tara name and joke only.) and Dragonheart.

Chapter 2: A Change in Fate

Sarthinias had grown to love his new family and protect them as ten years past since fate brought them together. They had also befriended a Nord, James Tree-Feller. He was a lumber worker that started his own business when his employer passed from Bone-Break Fever. Sarthinias and his friends met him in the city when they went to trade in furs for wool blankets. Not long after they all became good friends. James provided lumber for the Wood Elf village and handled repairs with Sarthinias and Sarthinias' friends showed him how to prevent bears from scratching up the trees. One day James told Sarthinias he would be going on a trip to Whiterun to sell his lumber.

Two months had passed and there had still been no word from James. Sarthinias began to worry, so he gathered his friends and followed the road James took. Being raised by Wood Elves made Sarthinias and his friends excellent trackers. On the border of Eastmarch and Whiterun hold, signs of a struggle were found. James' lumber cart was overturned and some broken elven armor was found. The trackers cringed at the amount of blood on the cart, but War-Claw assured them that it was not James' blood. There were tracks headed to the Northwest and towards the city of Solitutde. The GIlded Elven armor was a telltale sign that James had been captured by Thalmor agents, James was a strong proud believer of Talos so it is easy to infer that . The Bosmer of the Dawnstar colony have no love for the Thalmor and the friends set out to find James immediately.

Two weeks on the trail the group came to Northwatch Keep a long thought abandoned fort. War-Claw felt apprehensive and constanly sniffed the wind then he caught a sent, four Nords and one had the scent of a wolf about him. Two of the Nords turned out to be Grey-Manes of Whiterun Eorlund and Vignar, the other man with them had an air of wisdom about him his name was Kodlack White-Mane the Harbinger of the Companions. The other Nord was in conversation with the elders he appeared to have just met them. He introduced himself to the friends as Arkaras the Savage an ex-Legionnaire. Arkaras was a fairly handsome young Nord, he was young with a pain present in his dark blue eyes, strong presence, and short black hair. Sarthinias and Shaylan noticed the way Arkaras and Shaylar were eyeing each other while Talim smirked and War-Claw let out a playful growl.

"Ahem we've introduced ourselves to you already and this young man (he gestured towards Arkaras) has told us his name, who are you people and why do you have a bear with you?" asked Vignar in a condescending tone.

"I am Sarthinias of the Wood Elven colony of Dawnstar, I am Nordic by birth but was raised by the Bosmer hence my friends. As for the bear, his name is War-Claw he is a noble spirit and has sworn to follow us to the end of our days. He also a close friend of mine, never forget that." replied Sarthinias a bit of ice in his tone.

" I am Shaylan and..."

"I am Shaylar." replied the Elven twins, Shaylar finishing her brother's sentence.

"My name is Talim the Huntress of the Bosmer Dawnstar Colony." answered Talim to Vignar. Her years of training paying off incredibly well she was accurate and skilled with her bow and short blades. A bow in her hands made her a deadly foe, enough to rival that of another famous Wood Elf that resided in another Woodland Realm.

"And I am War-Claw war-chief of the Pale Clan!" roared out War-Claw. The Nords all looked to the bear in suprise of it speaking aloud to them, except Kodlak he merely crossed his arms and looked at the bear with a smile present on his face.

"Ah, White-Mane of the Companions that explains why you've the scent of a wolf about you." said War-Claw to Kodlak. When the others looked to War-Claw with suspicion. "Kodlak and his truest followers are werewolves my friends." at Kodlak's ashamed expression War-Claw was about to calm him when Sarthinias spoke up.

"Kodlak, we do not judge others based on what they are, but who they are. Just because a werewolf is rumored as a monstrous creature for attacking anything, that doesn't mean that every person with that affliction is the same. I know how destructive and devastating a rumor can be... You seem like a wise and gentle soul, with the air of loyalty to close friends about you," he gestured to Vignar and Eorlund, "If we were to judge you for what you are and not who you are then we would be hypocritical, we kill animals for food and warmth, and War-Claw is no stranger to attacking people, though he does know how to control himself now."

After hearing this Kodlak had a tear in his eye and thanked Sarthinias for his understanding. Just then Arkaras spoke up.

"The same goes for me. I don't view myself as a monster so I could not look upon another as one without knowing who they are. I have killed many without thinking and I have no excuse other than being ordered to do so." said Arkaras now looking ashamed.

"Now onto why we are all here..." said Talim.

"Yes, I came here in search of my friend James from Dawnstar he disappeared almost two months ago, and I hear rumors that the Thalmor had a Nord prisoner taken here from the border of Eastmarch hold." said Arkaras.

"James Tree-Feller!?" asked the twins simultaneously.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, do you know him?"

"He is the same man that we came in search for, he is also a friend of ours he provided our colony with lumber." replied Sarthinias.

"Lumber? We are here because we ordered a large amount of lumber from a man in Dawnstar named Tree-Feller, when he never arrived we went looking on the main road and Kodlak had us follow the trail here." Eorlund stated.

"Then it appears that..."

"...We are all here..."

"...In common cause." said the twins.

"Now, shall we go and get our friend?" asked Talim.

Just as she said that Arkaras was talking to the Elven guard at the gate.

"Now release my friend, this a direct order from General Tullius." said Arkaras with authority.

The elf looked conflicted then called for a superior to assist Arkaras. A taller High Elf in Glass-Malachite armor walked out of the gate and looked at Arkaras. His face paled and dropped and his eyes widened as terror overwhelmed him.

"Th... th... the... the SAVAGE!" screamed the High Elf and the other guards drew their weapons shaking with fear.

Arkaras merely looked down, grimaced, and said "Well damn, word travels too quick."

Then with lightning fast reflexes he grabbed the superior officer, held him up with one hand by his neck and with a sickening crunch he snapped the Elf's neck. He threw the body to the side and drew his swords then started to battle two other guards as the gate shut. Kodlak and the Grey-Manes charged with War-Claw. Kodlak kicked open the gate with a single mighty kick. Shaylar and Talim stayed back and picked their targets felling the guards of Northwatch with bow and arrows. Sarthinias and Shaylan scaled the walls and drew their short blades, beginning to battle the archers aiming in the courtyard and at the women. Sarthinias disarmed one of the guards and threw the sword he grabbed at a heavily armored guard charging towards War-Claw and Arkaras. Shaylan jumped towards another guard headed towards Sarthinias, he cut him off and stabbed his thigh, then slit his throat, strangely enough, there was not much blood on his blade. Talim and Shaylar let loose a volley towards the top of the keep where reinforcements kept pouring out.

After the last guards fled into the inner keep, War-Claw destroyed the door and had the rest of the warriors follow the cowards.

"The rest of you go find James I will stay and make sure they won't ambush you my friends!" roared War-Claw.

Sarthinias nodded to his friend and charged into the keep followed closely by Arkaras and Shaylar. The Guards regrouped, their number total was around 15 to 20 men and they formed wall. Those who had no weapon resorted to lightning and fire magic along with Bound Swords. They all still had a look of fear in their eyes and fatigue did not help their already low morale. Just as Sarthinias and Arkaras where about to charge a tall Altmer (High Elf) dressed in heavy Thalmor Robes stepped out with James being dragged behind him. He threw James in front of him and bore a cold smile on his face. Then he spoke.

"Dear inferior races that I am forced to deal with, you have the chance to leave here with your lives. Just trade us that Savage of a deserter and you can leave here with your friend." the Thalmor said nonchalantly.

"Deal!" yelled Arkaras.

"Ha-ha I knew that you still had some sense in you, Savage!" taunted the Thalmor.

"Ah that name haunts your brethren does it not? You Thalmor scum!" spat Arkaras back to him as he switched spots with James, Eorlund took James out but the rest waited with Arkaras. The Thalmor clearly insulted summoned lightning into his hand and cast it towards Arkaras, and it hit. Arkaras stood his ground but kneeled in pain.

"You insolent Nord scum, how dare you insult me!? I am the Inquisitor of Northwatch cousin to the twin Justiciars; Aros and Sletholan! None may live who cast my name down" Growled the Inquisitor. As he said this he became very agitated and drew his sword, his eyes glowing with hate and malice. So much clouded his sight that he did not realize Talim loose an arrow that disarmed his sword.

"Gah! You filthy wood-jumping insect! You WILL pay!" Shouted the Inquisitor. Another fatal mistake as Arkaras shouted and grabbed the Inquisitor by the collar and threw him into the wall of guards.

"Rush them!" shouted Kodlak in a commanding tone.

Sarthinias jumped and drew his blades in mid air and landed on the tallest guard stabbing him and the closest next to him. Shaylar winked at Arkaras and tossed him his swords. Arkaras smiled and grabbed his swords then charged with the rest of his new friends and battled with four guards. Shaylan took to his bow and with his sister and Talim covered the melee fighters. Kodlak rasied his great Battle-Hammer and crushed a guard with it as Vignar covered his back and fought off the guards with only a steel sword and a bare fist. That old man's strength only improved with age. Soon weapons were bloodied and armor rent the guards were all dead. Only the Inquisitor stayed alive.

"You, you filthy dogs I'll see all of you made examples of! Especially you Savage, for insulting me and giving Aros that scar along his left brow when you were but a child!" threatened the Inquisitor Arkaras was enraged at this new revelation and drew the Inquisitor up then punched his gut causing the Inquisitor to spew blood. The deranged Inquisitor merely laughed maniacally and smiled in lunacy.

"You, Thalmor scum your family took my brother from me. Burned my mother alive and murdered my father in cold blood. I swear vengeance upon your family until they are wiped from the histories you bastard!" Arkaras swore. Arkaras' eyes grew icy cold and glared at the now trembling Inquisitor. "My name is Arkaras the Savage and you are the first victim of my vendetta. Honor duel to the death, Inquisitor."

Arkaras let the Inquisitor on his feet and gave him a sword as Arkaras himself sheathed one of his blades. The Inquisitor foolish and weak dropped the sword and resorted to his fire spells, this was his final fatal mistake it cost him his life and his head. Before the Inquisitor could cast his spell to burn everyone in the keep including himself to ashes, Arkaras charged and decapitated the foolish Thalmor Inquisitor. His still smiling yellow face rolling around on the floor...

 **Characters**

 **Charles Dance as Caligula**

 **Luke Evans as Bard the Dragon-Slayer**

 **Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**

 **Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Thraculas**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Arianna Shade-Seer**

 **NightmareMaker21 as Dilir Ironheart**

 **Alexander SantaCruz as Xander Eagle-Talons**

 **Vincent Andrew as Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane**

 **Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot**

 **Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel**

 **Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins**

 **Sarah Gadon as Mirena**

 **Ian McKellen as Gandalf**

 **Christopher Lee as Saruman**

 **John Hurt as Alatar**

 **Richard Harris as Pallando**

 **Sylvester McCoy as Radagast**

 **Lee Pace as Thranduil**

 **Hugo Weaving as Elrond**

 **Manu Bennet as Azog**

 **John Tui as Bolg**

 **Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz/ The Witch-King/ Gothmog**

 **Cate Blanchett as Galadriel**

 **James Nesbitt as Bofur**

 **Ian Holm as (Elderly) Bilbo Baggins**

 **Ken Stott as Balin**

 **Aidan Turner as Kili**

 **Dean O'Gorman as Fili**

 **Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn**

 **Peter Lurie as War-Claw (Voice)**

 **Gaham McTavish as Dwalin**

 **Mark Hadlow as Dori**

 **Ryan Gage as Alfrid**

 **John Callen as Oin**

 **William Kircher as Bifur**

 **Peter Hambleton as Gloin**

 **Adam Brown as Ori**

 **Stephen Hunter as Bombur**

 **John Bell as Bain**

 **Nick Blake as Percy**

 **Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins**

 **Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn/Strider**

 **Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee**

 **Sean Bean as Boromir**

 **David Wenham as Faramir**

 **John Noble as Denethor II**

 **Liv Tyler as Arwen**

 **Andy Serkis as Gollum**

 **Dominic Monaghan as Merry/ Merriadoc Brandybuck**

 **Billy Boyd as Pippin/ Peregrin Took**

 **Marton Csokas as Celeborn**

 **Craig Parker as Haldir**

 **Karl Urban as Eomer**

 **Miranda Otto as Eowyn**

 **Bernard Hill as Theoden**

 **Brad Dourif as Grima Wormtongue**

 **Bruce Spence as The Mouth of Sauron**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (Voice)/ Necromancer Sauron (Voice)**

 **Sala Baker as Sauron (Voice)**

 **John Rhys-Davies as Gimli/Treebeard (Voice)**

 **Jed Brophy as Nori/ Sharku**

 **Nathaniel Lees as Ugluk**

 **John Leigh as Hama**

 **Bruce Hopkins as Gamling**

 **John Bach as Madril**

 **Bill Nighy as Viktor**

 **Tony Curan as Markus**

 **Zita Görög as Amelia**

 **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Brutus**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selena Star-Gazer**

 **Richard Roxburgh as Nero**

 **Helena Bonham Carter as Merienna**

 **Silvia Colloca as Verona**

 **Elena Anaya as Venus**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Sarthinias a.k.a. The Impaler, Sarthinias Mooncatcher (later Lord Sarthinas Nightmaster)**

 **staceymarie6483 as Lady Luna Nightmistress/ previously Luna Moondancer**

 **Pete Postlethwaite as Brother Gilbert**

 **Dennis Quaid as Bowen**

 **Sean Connery as Draco**

 **Mark Banderas as Sanathos Blood-Scale**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selenia Star-Gazer**

 **John Raymond Meza as Arkaras the Savage**

 **Survivor of Lake-Town as Elanordir**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Ayane**

 **Samuel Roukin as Captian Bregon**

 **Eric Vale as Major Goeolon the Cold**

 **J. Michael Tatum as Arradon**

 **J.J. Field as Colfinnor**

 **Gary Oldman as Alain the Sentinel**

 **David Bradley as Domitorem de Strigoi**

 **Richard Sammel as Commander Eichhorst**

 **Johnny Depp as Captain Sparrow**

 **Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa**

 **Ian McShane as Captain Blackbeard**

 **Kevin McNally as First Mate Gibbs**

 **Charlie Hunnam as Captain Killsverth**

 **Omar Sy as Captain Adéwalé**

 **Idris Elba as First Mate Moreau**

 **Kevin Durand as Sergis Duranis Robor**

 **Alan Rickman as Severus Titus**

 **Jason Issacs as Lucius Balventius**

 **Stephen McHattie as Vaun**

 **Rupert Penry Jones as Quinlan the Born**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Dogmir**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Servus Ignis**

 **Allison Sandoval as Duvaineth Green-Fyre**

 **Megan Sandoval as Ayisha Kitani**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of the Thalmor

**DISCLAIMER: all publicly recognizable characters are owned by their respective authors and I do not take credit for their creation and I make no $$$ off of the story.**

 **All characters recognized from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" books, Peter Jackson's filmography, TURN: Washington's Spies (Akinbode), The Underworld Series, Blizzard's Warcraft III and Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, Dracula: Untold (Mirena, and certain quotes), The Count of Monte Cristo (Za'Tara name and joke only.) and Dragonheart.**

Chapter 3: Attack of the Thalmor

After the Inquisitor had been killed, the group left the keep and headed into the courtyard. As soon as they saw James in the light, they wished they had arrived sooner. He had a large black eye, many cuts and bruises on his torso, and a series of burn marks along his neck and chest. Sarthinias silently vowed to make sure that James would survive this encounter with the Thalmor. He knew that the best healers in Skyrim were the priests of Kynareth, so he asked Kodlak and the Grey-Manes if they could take him to Whiterun and the Temple of Kynareth, they agreed.

"Sarthinias, thank you." rasped James in a barely audible tone.

" You would do the same for me my friend." replied Sarthinias somberly; a tear present in his eye.

"After I heal I think I'll head to Windhelm and enlist as a Stormcloak. Ulfric needs more men to take down the Empire in Skyrim and later repel the Aldmeri Dominion. If you ever need sanctuary from the Thalmor or the Imperials head to Windhelm." replied Sarthinias.

"We will, now I believe its time we part ways my friends." said Shaylan.

"Yes, we'll see to it that James gets to the Temple and to Windhelm safely." Vignar told the group.

"Well then, we pray...

...That you all get back safely." said Shaylar and Shaylan. And with that they all parted ways James, Kodlak, and the Grey-Manes going to Whiterun and Sarthinias, Arkaras, and the Wood Elves headed towards Dawnstar. The group arrived a few weeks later in the Dawnstar colony, Arkaras told the group that he would need to check in on his grandfather soon. But, before he could leave Shaylar insisted on dressing his wounds. He somewhat reluctantly agreed.

About an hour after Shaylar cleaned and bandaged his wounds the sound of marching came to the village. The scent of burning torches soon filled the night air, and the clanking of armor was heard by the Wood Elven colony. War-Claw came running out of the forest frantically towards the village.

"Intruders! The Thalmor have brought a full platoon of Elves and Imperial legionaries! We must flee and those who can must prepare for battle for they are surely armed for war."roared War-Claw to the village.

"War-Claw are you certain of this?" asked Tak-Galborn in a grandfatherly tone.

"More than certain, old friend. They have a scent filled with malice and malignant expressions upon their faces. They are marching towards us. Led by a Thalmor Justiciar with a hate-filled aura about him." said War-Claw.

"Shaylan, Talim, War-Claw with me. We must slow them down!" ordered Sarthinias. "Father, have everyone flee deeper into the forest, tell them to head into Eastmarch to Windhelm have Agarwaenor lead them. There is not much love from the Nords for Elfkind in Windhelm, but the Dunmer there could shelter their cousins. Its risky but staying in Dawnstar is certain doom for our people." And then Sarthinias, War-Claw, Shaylan, and Talim ran towards the advancing foes...

"Shaylan, Talin go up the trees with as many arrows as you can carry. Pick your targets wisely, we must hold them here. War-Claw and I shall hold the center, aim for the wings of the ranks, make them cluster" ordered Sarthinias in a commanding tone.

Within twenty minutes the army came to a fork in the road.

"You may go no further. You will not enter the colony." barked Sarthinias.

The army laughed and one foolish elf shouted, "Who are you to deny us passage!?"

"I am Sarthinias of the Dawnstar Bosmer Colony, you shall not pass!" With that Sarthinias nodded and Talim shot an arrow right between the elf's eyes and he fell dead before anyone could see.

"That was but a warning, there is no more need for bloodshed between us, leave now or perish! If you have families go home, should you wish to live leave now, if you have a sweetheart go and tell her you love her! I have no need of a guilty conscious in robbing you of a happy life. ALL life is sacred and I pray that I need not defile that blessing upon an innocent being! Please leave if you want to LIVE!" shouted Sarthinias poetically to the offenders. Some did indeed leave, but not enough as Sarthinias had hoped he let out a deep sigh as a tall Thalmor on horseback rode to the front with a disarming smirk upon his face.

"Ha ha ha! Cowards will run as cowards will, and warriors will fight to the death! All of you owe allegiance to me! I am the Justiciar Sletholan, I have come to avenge the death of the Inquisitor of Northwatch Keep, my cousin and apprehend those responsible! Sarthinias, Talim, Shaylan, Shaylar, the Savage, Vignar Greymane, Kodlak Whitemane, and Eorlund Greymane. All of whom are under sentence... Of Death!" said the Justiciar with menace.

"Then come and get me you bastard! I'm right here!" yelled Sarthinias coldly. Sletholan looked upon him with fear and hate he retreated into the ranks shouting orders.

"Ranks one and two charge bring me that insolent dog's head! Archers make ready to fire at my command!" yelled Sletholan.

The soldiers hesitated at first then charged toward Sarthinias. As they picked up speed Sarthinias bowed his head, put his hands together and prayed. Then he let loose a single tear as he grabbed his bow and fired off multiple arrows at a rapid rate felling a great deal of the soldiers. He then sheathed his bow and grasped his twin blades and unsheathed them. At this signal Talim and Shaylan let their bows sing and shot the archers on the left and right side of their formation causing them to gather into the center. The barrage of arrows kept the Imperial and Elven archers from accurately firing a shot. Sarthinias parried most attacks and used his agility to dodge the rest of the strikes. Sarthinias then became lethal. He began to slit the throats of the attackers and slashing the chests of the heavy armored soldiers. After no less than one-hundred bodies piled around him Sarthinias began to feel his strength wane. He shouted "War-Claw NOW!"

And from the inner forest War-Claw and six large snow bears descended upon the archers. Talim and Shaylan went to their blades as their arrows were spent. Sarthinias' plan was working until a Snow Bear roared in anguish as it was seared and electrocuted by Sletholan. "I have had enough of this charade. Thalmor, ATTACK!" shouted the enraged Justiciar.

Out of the darkness Thalmor attacked with their magic and spelled weapons. The bears' courage and fury could not stand before their magic. "War-Claw you and your warriors fall back, I will not risk your lives for this my old friend!" yelled Sarthinias with a soldier in a headlock.

War-Claw had no choice but to leave his friends, but the Thalmor were relentless and did not let the bears retreat. Sarthinias shook a small group of soldiers off of him and felt his heart drop in dispair of his friends' plight. "Shaylan, Talim escort the bears to their home I'll hold them off!" ordered Sarthinias.

"Sarthinias we can't follow this order!"cried Talim.

"We're your family Sarthinias we cannot abandon you! NEVER!" declared Shaylan.

"GO! NOW! Please I ask you this as my family, save the bears. I will gladly give my life for theirs and yours GO!" Shouted Sarthinias with finality.

Talim and Shaylan had no choice but to leave their friend behind and save more lives. As they looked at Sarthinias fighting the good fight, Shaylan fought back tears as Talim wept a trail of tears as they guided the bears to their cave.

Sarthinias smiled as he saw his friends listened to him and thought to himself Live to fight another day my family. He drove off the final soldiers in fear as the Thalmor surrounded him, _Now I'll show you my power you cowards_. Sarthinias sheathed a blade as he summoned forth his inner power and raised his magic to his palms. One fist with a frosty aura the other still had blade present and it had a windy aura about it. "Come on cowards I'll fight to my last breath to defend my home!" taunted Sarthinias.

The Thalmor backed away in fear then charged on Sletholan's orders. Sarthinias did not wait for the Thalmor to reach him he countered the nearest Thalmor and stabbed him straight through the heart. A windy howl was heard every time Sarthinias moved his blade. He parried and gave the Thalmor a taste of frosty magic. His spirit was near all that was keeping him fighting, he was battered and bruised with several fractured bones mixed with a broken rib. A tired Sarthinias shot a spike of ice into the final Thalmor's leg and thrust his blade into the Thalmor's chest. Sarthinias had only enough might to keep himself on his legs.

"You fool. DIE!" said Sletholan as he cast a large fireball at Sarthinias who only raised a small thin wall of ice which collided with the fireball. The impact sent Sarthinias deep into the forest and he hit his head on a tree. The exhaustion both physical and magical mixed with the burns and impact with the tree sent Sarthinias into his subconscious. An hour later he awoke to the smell of fire and burning wood. He became alert and saw that his home was ablaze and it was clear a magical duel was ongoing in the village. Sarthinias ignored his pain and sprinted to the village only to see bandits burning the village and Sletholan dueling with none other than his pseudo father Tak-Galborn.

Tak-Galborn was a formidable foe as he was very wise and well-learned in the magical arts, but age does take its toll on one. As the youthful Thalmor slung spells of great power towards the old Elf. Tak-Galborn fought with lightning and frost against the Tak-Galborn made one fatal mistake as he paused at Sarthinias' arrival and the state at which his adopted son arrived in. Sletholan noticed this and animated the flames closest to Tak-Galborn and they engulfed him. Tak-Galborn let out a sickening cry of pain as the flames seared his flesh but did not kill him. Sletholan looked to Sarthinias and smirked evilly "This is the fate of all who oppose the Thalmor or the Dominion!" shouted Sletholan. He summoned a sword with an eerie purple glow to it and stabbed Tak-Galborn, as Tak-Galborn drew his last breath his soul was incased in a gem that Sletholan held in his left hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FATHER!" cried a broken Sarthinias. He glared at the Justiciar with hate as Sletholan shot a lightning bolt toward Sarthinias. He didn't even try to block the spell, but instead launched his Wind blade at the Thalmor. _Fly straight and true!_ Sletholan barely could react to the speed of said blade. As he dodged the blade's tip the rest of it sliced a scar into his face from the bottom of his right chin to his left brow. The Thalmor was horrified at having a scar inflicted upon him by a Nord of all races. He vowed to pay Sarthinias back one day if Sarthinias had survived another fall.

As the blade cut Sletholan; Sarthinias flew through the air, pushed by the lightning bolt spell. He landed in a tree and happened to see his remaining family with somber looks upon their faces in a clearing next to War-Claw's den. Fate seemed to still have a part for him to play. He yelled out to them "Talim, Shaylar, Shaylan up here!"

The trio of friends looked up in fright, thinking the spirit of their brother was there to haunt them. Shaylar first spotted her friend and yelled out in joy. Talim went into the den to inform War-Claw of the news as Shaylan quickly climbed the tree to get Sarthinias down.

By the time Sarthinias was out of the tree, he had grown weary and blacked out with a smile upon his face. He was glad the rest of his family was still with him and safe...

 **Characters**

 **Charles Dance as Caligula**

 **Luke Evans as Bard the Dragon-Slayer**

 **Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**

 **Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Thraculas**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Arianna Shade-Seer**

 **NightmareMaker21 as Dilir Ironheart**

 **Alexander SantaCruz as Xander Eagle-Talons**

 **Vincent Andrew as Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane**

 **Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot**

 **Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel**

 **Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins**

 **Sarah Gadon as Mirena**

 **Ian McKellen as Gandalf**

 **Christopher Lee as Saruman**

 **John Hurt as Alatar**

 **Richard Harris as Pallando**

 **Sylvester McCoy as Radagast**

 **Lee Pace as Thranduil**

 **Hugo Weaving as Elrond**

 **Manu Bennet as Azog**

 **John Tui as Bolg**

 **Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz/ The Witch-King/ Gothmog**

 **Cate Blanchett as Galadriel**

 **James Nesbitt as Bofur**

 **Ian Holm as (Elderly) Bilbo Baggins**

 **Ken Stott as Balin**

 **Aidan Turner as Kili**

 **Dean O'Gorman as Fili**

 **Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn**

 **Peter Lurie as War-Claw (Voice)**

 **Gaham McTavish as Dwalin**

 **Mark Hadlow as Dori**

 **Ryan Gage as Alfrid**

 **John Callen as Oin**

 **William Kircher as Bifur**

 **Peter Hambleton as Gloin**

 **Adam Brown as Ori**

 **Stephen Hunter as Bombur**

 **John Bell as Bain**

 **Nick Blake as Percy**

 **Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins**

 **Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn/Strider**

 **Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee**

 **Sean Bean as Boromir**

 **David Wenham as Faramir**

 **John Noble as Denethor II**

 **Liv Tyler as Arwen**

 **Andy Serkis as Gollum**

 **Dominic Monaghan as Merry/ Merriadoc Brandybuck**

 **Billy Boyd as Pippin/ Peregrin Took**

 **Marton Csokas as Celeborn**

 **Craig Parker as Haldir**

 **Karl Urban as Eomer**

 **Miranda Otto as Eowyn**

 **Bernard Hill as Theoden**

 **Brad Dourif as Grima Wormtongue**

 **Bruce Spence as The Mouth of Sauron**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (Voice)/ Necromancer Sauron (Voice)**

 **Sala Baker as Sauron (Voice)**

 **John Rhys-Davies as Gimli/Treebeard (Voice)**

 **Jed Brophy as Nori/ Sharku**

 **Nathaniel Lees as Ugluk**

 **John Leigh as Hama**

 **Bruce Hopkins as Gamling**

 **John Bach as Madril**

 **Bill Nighy as Viktor**

 **Tony Curan as Markus**

 **Zita Görög as Amelia**

 **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Brutus**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selena Star-Gazer**

 **Richard Roxburgh as Nero**

 **Helena Bonham Carter as Merienna**

 **Silvia Colloca as Verona**

 **Elena Anaya as Venus**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Sarthinias a.k.a. The Impaler, Sarthinias Mooncatcher (later Lord Sarthinas Nightmaster)**

 **staceymarie6483 as Lady Luna Nightmistress/ previously Luna Moondancer**

 **Pete Postlethwaite as Brother Gilbert**

 **Dennis Quaid as Bowen**

 **Sean Connery as Draco**

 **Mark Banderas as Sanathos Blood-Scale**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selenia Star-Gazer**

 **John Raymond Meza as Arkaras the Savage**

 **Survivor of Lake-Town as Elanordir**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Ayane**

 **Samuel Roukin as Captian Bregon**

 **Eric Vale as Major Goeolon the Cold**

 **J. Michael Tatum as Arradon**

 **J.J. Field as Colfinnor**

 **Gary Oldman as Alain the Sentinel**

 **David Bradley as Domitorem de Strigoi**

 **Richard Sammel as Commander Eichhorst**

 **Johnny Depp as Captain Sparrow**

 **Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa**

 **Ian McShane as Captain Blackbeard**

 **Kevin McNally as First Mate Gibbs**

 **Charlie Hunnam as Captain Killsverth**

 **Omar Sy as Captain Adéwalé**

 **Idris Elba as First Mate Moreau**

 **Kevin Durand as Sergis Duranis Robor**

 **Alan Rickman as Severus Titus**

 **Jason Issacs as Lucius Balventius**

 **Stephen McHattie as Vaun**

 **Rupert Penry Jones as Quinlan the Born**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Dogmir**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Servus Ignis**

 **Allison Sandoval as Duvaineth Green-Fyre**

 **Megan Sandoval as Ayisha Kitan** i


	4. Chapter 4: Healing and Ambush

**DISCLAIMER: all publicly recognizable characters are owned by their respective authors and I do not take credit for their creation and I make no $$$ off of the story.**

 **All characters recognized from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" books, Peter Jackson's filmography, TURN: Washington's Spies (Akinbode), The Underworld Series, Blizzard's Warcraft III and Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, Dracula: Untold (Mirena, and certain quotes), The Count of Monte Cristo (Za'Tara name and joke only.) and Dragonheart.**

Chapter 4:Healing then Ambush

Sarthinias told his friends of what had happened to their home. All of the friends had tears in their eyes after hearing about Tak-Galborn's demise. Sarthinias then sat up and said "What is done is done, and we cannot change what has happened. We must move on; see if our village made it to safety"

As he attempted to stand he was sent back down as he was struck with pain. Shaylar and War-Claw went to see how bad his wounds were. Shaylar let out a gasp as she saw the extent of his wounds as War-Claw let out a very defined growl at the sight of his friend's injuries. Shaylar thought to herself, "He should not have been able to survive this. Just being able to talk after all these injuries is miraculous, there's more to my friend then what appearances suggest." War-Claw laid next to his friend to provide him with some warmth and comfort.

After being bandaged, Sarthinias laid down and said "Tomorrow we must move on, we need to make sure our people made it safely to Windhelm. The Thalmor could be tracking them. The one that Tak-Galborn and I fought hired bandits to burn our village, I don't want them destroying my father's body."

"And what about the Thalmor that, Murderer!?" asked Shaylan through clenched teeth.

"If we should find him again we should fight him only to live, not out of vengeance." replied Sarthinias.

"What!?" shouted the three Wood-Elves in unison.

"We shall not seek revenge, justice will find its way to pay that man back in kind. If justice should determine that I must take his life then I'll do what I must." replied Sarthias heavily. Though he wanted to avenge his father and get back at the man that brought him so much grief. He could not act on revenge; it was not a part of him. Not yet at least. He knew his priorities, protect his family, find shelter, and survive the Thalmor that would be hunting them.

"We should stick to the mountains, there is a frozen pass that leads to Windhelm. Dawnstar is no longer safe for us, and are homes burn from the torches of bandits. We must make haste." said Sarthinias.

"No! You must rest now, you are no use to us half alive." cried Talim.

"I'll be fine, we must carry on and we cannot delay. We're all in danger here." replied Sarthinias stoutly.

"My friend, one night's rest will aid you more than harm you, you and our friends shall be safe with my clan and I." declared the mighty War-Claw.

"Very well, but on the 'morrow we make for Windhelm, I would not want to risk your family's safety War-Claw." agreed a reluctant Sarthinias as all of his friends heaved sighs of relief. War-Claw held his tongue but spoke to Sarthinias' mind. "My friend though you are correct in stating that I am looking after my family; you are not remembering that my friends are also my family." Sarthinias merely looked at the Great Snow Bear and laid back down and let sleep take him...

As the sun rose early the next morning, Sarthinias arose with it. He had some trouble standing, but he eventually gained his bearings. Out of the bark of an old Sycamore tree he fashioned himself a pike/staff. He had a great deal of trouble walking and the staff would prove invaluable, if he did not wish to slow his friends. Shaylan and his sister simultaneously awoke next, and Talim was the last to awaken. They bid farewell to War-Claw and his clan, but War-Claw spoke before they departed. "My friends, I will not be parted from you for long. I will rejoin you on the outskirts of Windhelm soon; I just need to get my clan back on its feet. My brother Fury-Fur has a den not far from the city, that we could use."

"War-Claw my friend as much as I would like to say 'I just want you to stay here with your family.' I'd be lying if I did." sighed Sarthinias. "It is no longer safe here for any of us, the Thalmor will return on the hunt for us all. I cannot be parted from any of you for long either. I have come to regard your family as my own. Very well War-Claw, I will see you when the time comes. Farewell for now."

Just as Sarthinias finished speaking, he and the three Wood-Elves departed. War-Claw's youngest son, Snout-Snapper ran out out of the den and called out to them, "Farewell my friends, I wish to see you soon!" yelled the energetic cub.

Sarthinias and company chuckled at him, then made their way towards the Shadow's Pass. The Pass was the quickest way to Windhelm from Dawnstar, but it had an infamous reputation. It was as treacherous as an underwater trench. The sides enclosed around the traveler, and all manner of darker creatures could be found in the caves, abandoned mines, and caverns. It was named the Shadow's Pass, due to its illusions. Many creatures of darkness and deceit lurk and watch for easy prey in the Pass' shadows and blind spots. As dangerous as it was, time was of the essence. The journey through the pass itself was only about a day's trek, but a thunderstorm befell the Pass as they entered it. The storm set them back a few hours, and the watchful night began to descend. The wind howled ominously, and the quartet fell a chill course through their veins, it was not from the cold. Out of the darkness a man appeared in front of them, he bore a strange armor, with dark colors and hints of deep red present in the armor. He held himself high, and wore a very disarming smile as the rain seemed not to phase him, and the cold appeared to flee from him as if he were the colder of the two. As they approached him, they realized that he concealed his teeth, he had skin as pale as the snow. His eyes were red, not bloodshot, but a shining red, with a deep hunger to them. As soon as Sarthinias gazed into the man's eyes, he realized that he and his friends were in danger. Sarthinias had his friends stop. "Ah, my dear travelers, why don't you rest, lay down your weapons, and join me for dinner." said the man in a charming tone.

"I believe we would only burden you kind sir. We really must press on, time is of the utmost importance to us." persuaded Shaylan, attempting not to sound fearful.

"Come now friends, don't be shy. I don't bite." said the man with a hint of anger as he began to advance on them.

"BACK OFF! We're no friends of yours!" threatened Sarthinias menacingly, "There's something off about you, I demand you keep your distance!" As Sarthinias spoke, he raised his pike and pointed it at what he knew was no longer a man. The creature's eyes widened in fear as he hissed at Sarthinias and he mistakenly revealed his teeth, which were perfect, except for the two elongated top incisors. "Vampire!" shouted Shaylan as he drew his bow.

Lightning flashed just in front of the Vampire, only to reveal in a split-second, that he was not alone. There were at least two dozen other Vampires watching the scene unfold with smirks on their faces. A female Vampire with jet-black hair similar to Sarthinias' spoke up, "My, my, my. Look at what we have here. A four course supper!" she licked her lips, "I'm thirsty, let's feast!" and she started towards the four, with glowing eyes. The man raised his hand in a stopping motion.

"Wait my love, let the fear sink in, their blood will be that much sweeter." said the original Vampire, who was now eyeing Talim with hunger as Sarthinias stepped in front of her.

"Leave us be, you cursed creatures!" growled Sarthinias, steeling himself as his adrenaline kicked in.

"Caligula, the young pretty one is mine." said the female that spoke up, apparently she was Caligula's mate, as she pointed to Shaylar. Shaylan and Sarthinias both growled and Shaylan growled and aimed his bow at the female's chest.

"Well, well. It appears they are not as fearful as I had previously thought, Merienna." spoke Caligula to his mate. "That is enough waiting. Let the games begin." ordered Caligula with a sadistic smile and a small nod of his head.

"Stand fast my friends, and don't let them get their hands on you! Their grip is stronger than anything we've ever known and their strength is unbelievable." warned Sarthinias as he drew his blade and tightened the grip on his pike.

The Vampires charged at them, but not with the speed Sarthinias had anticipated them to have, still he would not take any chances. The male vampires drew their weapons which consisted of war-axes, maces, and short-swords. They barred their teeth, and their hands contracted as their nails darkened and became claws. The females slowly followed behind their mates, with their hands in the same condition. The females had looks of hunger and insane joy on their once elegant faces, but also a deep inherent desperation in all of them except Caligula and Merienna. Then it clicked in Sarthinias' mind; they were blood-starved, their powers and enhanced abilities had receded until they fed on humanoid blood. Sarthinias smiled as he felt a brief hope, they could survive this, they could win.

Talim and Shaylan let loose their arrows at a rapid rate. Shaylan hit his targets in their shoulders and knees, only slowing the males down, but one of his arrows struck a vampire directly in its heart. The Vampire roared in pain and he began to shrivel and his pale skin turned black, as if it was burned, after no more than five seconds, he was nothing more than a pile of ash. One female roared in despair and charged at Shaylan. She jumped into the four friends and threw Shaylan into the walls of the pass; Shaylan's forehead began to bleed, and she raised her hand to slash his throat. Then out of the darkness mingled with thunder and rain, an arrow struck the Vampiress in her hand and she reeled in pain as she jumped back into Caligula's ranks. Then a male Vampire smelled Shaylan's blood and ran to drain his blood. Then out of nowhere a yell was heard from the top of the Pass. "Za'Tara to the rescue! Graaaaaaahhhhhhh!" yelled a Kajiit clad in leather armor, as he jumped onto the male Vampire and stabbed it in its heart with a pair of Elven daggers. The ash pile gave the Vampires an icy hatred towards the Kajiit named Za'Tara as they attacked him, when another person joined the fray. A bulky Imperial man picked up an unconscious Shaylan with one arm, then charged with Za'Tara alongside him. The pair charged towards the Vampires battling Sarthinias and the girls.

"Bite this you Undead scum!" shouted the Imperial as he drove his fist straight into the Vampire's face, breaking its jaw. He then used his sword to cut off its right arm, the Vampire shrieked in pain. Finally the Imperial stabbed the bone of the arm into the Vampire's heart.

"Xander, have you ever heard of Overkill? Za'Tara thinks you show off too much." teased Za'Tara.

"Shut it cat! What do you call that dramatic entrance you made? 'To the rescue!' Haha come on! We've got more Vamps to stake!" laughed Xander as Za'Tara mock-glared at him. As Xander began to use the mace of the fallen vampire along with his own sword to cut down the Vampires with his friend. There was only a single male left, Caligula himself whom bore an amused look on his face. The female Vampires were enraged as their mates were naught but ash in the snow. They all prepared to rush Xander and Za'Tara with their claws at attention and their teeth barred. They were seething with anger and hate-filled fury as their auras became visible and lit up like a red whirlwind. Yet, this was not the Vampire's day, one last person appeared, a young Breton woman with Wood-Elven ears, eyes, and physique. She walked slowly and steadily, with a haughty air about her. She had short flaming-red hair, tanned skin, and her eyes; she was blind.

"What do you say you leave this fight between these women and I? Xander? Za'Tara?" she asked.

"Za'Tara thinks that you should bury them, Ari. They've already risen out of their old graves." joked Za'Tara, brandishing his daggers.

"Go for it Arianna, I'd rather not strike a girl. Even if she is a blood-sucker." said Xander nonchalantly.

Arianna merely spat on the snow and smirked. She cracked her knuckles and neck, then the earth below the Vampires shook violently and they staggered back in bewilderment. Arianna closed her eyes and focused her energy. She slowly moved her feet and arms as if she was moving something, and sure enough, a chunk of the wall's side crushed three of the Vampires. They began to flee from the girl. One was brave enough to charge Arianna, but she met with a spike of rock that formed from under the snow, it pierced her right through the heart. The other two ran for it. Arianna smirked and shifted her feet again, this time one of the Vampires fell into a hole, she would have lived, had there not been spikes at the bottom. The final Vampire looked at Arianna in terror then at Caligula and Merienna with anger. She frantically searched for a way out, but she could not find one. She fell into ashes as a dagger pierced her heart, then Arianna smiled, crossed her arms, and blew her hair out of her face as she twirled her other dagger in her left arm. "I guess I win." said a haughty Arianna.

Caligula gasped as he saw her power. He whispered to his mate, "An Earth Elementalist, I thought they were wiped out, around the time the majority of our coven was destroyed."

"I don't care Caligula, I'm not leaving with an empty stomach!" screeched Merienna as she jumped at Arianna. "Let's see who has the superior power! My Ancient Blood Magic against your Elemental Magic!"

"Let's dance." said Arianna with a smirk. Merienna was outraged and cast an ice spike at Arianna. "Dodge that blind girl!" thought Merienna with an evil smile. Arianna side-stepped as the ice missed her, and Merienna felt a blunt pain hit her side. She looked at her side to see a boulder on the ground.

"How's that for a 'blind side'!?" said Arianna. Merienna was seething, she summoned up her strength and used her Blood Magic to siphon Arianna's life. After feeling weaker, Arianna realized her life, energy, and strength were being leeched from her. She had to move fast to prevent herself from becoming too weak, but Merienna moved first. She lunged at Arianna and hissed in her hunger, but before she could sink her fangs into Arianna's neck, Shaylar pushed Arianna out of the way. Merienna was not a picky eater. She sank her fangs deep into Shaylar's neck. Arianna could not do anything she was having enough trouble getting up. Then, Merienna wasn't anything but ash. Talim had aimed carefully and her arrow found its mark, Merienna's heart.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL ALL PAY!" roared Caligula. Out of blind rage he charged towards Talim, Xander and Za'Tara ran to intercept him. Caligula did not hold back his fury. He broke Xanders sword, then dislocated his arms, and finally broke the large man's ribs incapacitating him. Za'Tara jumped at Caligula with determination, his joking facade gone. Za'Tara was caught as Caligula snapped the Kajiit's wrists, Za'Tara roared in pain, and Caligula hit him square in the chest. Za'Tara soared through the air, hitting the wall next to Arianna. Caligula then turned to Sarthinias who was resolutely defending Talim, he charged and Sarthinias gripped his pike and short-blade tight as he met Caligula. Caligula gripped Sarthinias' wrist that had the blade and Sarthinias stifled a howl of pain as Caligula snapped it. Caligula laid a clawed hit directly on Sarthinias' chest, he fell backward and Caligula left him to bleed out. Caligula turned his gaze to Talim as she shot another arrow at him, he caught it and broke it in two. The next thing Talim knew, she was a foot of the ground and her neck was in the grasp of a true monster; she knew she was already dead. Just as Talim let out a single tear Caligula roared again, but this time in pain.

Sarthinias reached inside himself and summoned a deep power forth, he rose to his feet to see Talim held up by her neck by Caligula. Enraged, Sarthinias gripped his blade and cut the arm Caligula was holding Talim by clean off. Talim fell backward and Caligula's arm fell straight to the floor. Caligula turned to see Sarthinias, but then felt a sharp pain in his chest and roared again. Sarthinias had thrust the pike he fashioned straight into Caligula's chest, where his heart should be. Sarthinias then shouted to him, "NEVER FORGET, WHO... I... AM!"

Caligula's eyes darkened and his strength left him as the blood-sucker bled out. Sarthinias out of anger raised his pike up with the body still on it and stuck the blunt end of it deep into the earth beneath the snow; mounting the impaled body atop like a banner in the air. Sarthinias rushed to find Talim, she was at Shaylar's side. Sarthinias ran to their side as Talim was bandaging Shaylan's forehead. He also saw Arianna healing Shaylar's neck, she would have a scar but she was no longer bleeding from her neck. Though, Shaylar had lost a great deal of her blood, she was faintly breathing. "I've done all I can for her, her fate rests with her alone." spoke Arianna solemnly.

"Thank you." said both Talim and Sarthinias.

Za'Tara and Xander were helping each other walk to where the others were. Talim bandaged Xander and Za'Tara while Arianna was mending Sarthinias' arm. Suddenly, it became a lot more silent. All eyes looked towards Shaylar her breathing had stopped, Sarthinias' eyes widened and rushed to his feet. Just as suddenly as it happened Shaylar's breathing returned, but it was different, it wasn't as if she was unconscious anymore; instead it sounded like she was sleeping. Nevertheless, she was alive and making a recovery. The group all went to sleep a few minutes later, except for Sarthinias, he began to feel an uneasiness as if they were being watched. He figured it as just paranoia, but still did not allow sleep to claim him, instead he looked at the impaled body of Caligula and wondered, "Why did he not turn to ash as the others did?" he then sighed heavily and spoke to himself, "Just be happy you, and your family are alive."

Unknown to the group, a pair of eyes was watching them from the top of the pass. It was not a malicious gaze, however. No, this person was studying them and watching them. Soon he would reveal himself, but not yet. For now he let them sleep, and he too wondered this, "Why has his body not turned to ash?"

 **Characters**

 **Charles Dance as Caligula**

 **Luke Evans as Bard the Dragon-Slayer**

 **Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**

 **Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Thraculas**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Arianna Shade-Seer**

 **NightmareMaker21 as Dilir Ironheart**

 **Alexander SantaCruz as Xander Eagle-Talons**

 **Vincent Andrew as Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane**

 **Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot**

 **Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel**

 **Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins**

 **Sarah Gadon as Mirena**

 **Ian McKellen as Gandalf**

 **Christopher Lee as Saruman**

 **John Hurt as Alatar**

 **Richard Harris as Pallando**

 **Sylvester McCoy as Radagast**

 **Lee Pace as Thranduil**

 **Hugo Weaving as Elrond**

 **Manu Bennet as Azog**

 **John Tui as Bolg**

 **Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz/ The Witch-King/ Gothmog**

 **Cate Blanchett as Galadriel**

 **James Nesbitt as Bofur**

 **Ian Holm as (Elderly) Bilbo Baggins**

 **Ken Stott as Balin**

 **Aidan Turner as Kili**

 **Dean O'Gorman as Fili**

 **Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn**

 **Peter Lurie as War-Claw (Voice)**

 **Gaham McTavish as Dwalin**

 **Mark Hadlow as Dori**

 **Ryan Gage as Alfrid**

 **John Callen as Oin**

 **William Kircher as Bifur**

 **Peter Hambleton as Gloin**

 **Adam Brown as Ori**

 **Stephen Hunter as Bombur**

 **John Bell as Bain**

 **Nick Blake as Percy**

 **Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins**

 **Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn/Strider**

 **Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee**

 **Sean Bean as Boromir**

 **David Wenham as Faramir**

 **John Noble as Denethor II**

 **Liv Tyler as Arwen**

 **Andy Serkis as Gollum**

 **Dominic Monaghan as Merry/ Merriadoc Brandybuck**

 **Billy Boyd as Pippin/ Peregrin Took**

 **Marton Csokas as Celeborn**

 **Craig Parker as Haldir**

 **Karl Urban as Eomer**

 **Miranda Otto as Eowyn**

 **Bernard Hill as Theoden**

 **Brad Dourif as Grima Wormtongue**

 **Bruce Spence as The Mouth of Sauron**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (Voice)/ Necromancer Sauron (Voice)**

 **Sala Baker as Sauron (Voice)**

 **John Rhys-Davies as Gimli/Treebeard (Voice)**

 **Jed Brophy as Nori/ Sharku**

 **Nathaniel Lees as Ugluk**

 **John Leigh as Hama**

 **Bruce Hopkins as Gamling**

 **John Bach as Madril**

 **Bill Nighy as Viktor**

 **Tony Curan as Markus**

 **Zita Görög as Amelia**

 **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Brutus**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selena Star-Gazer**

 **Richard Roxburgh as Nero**

 **Helena Bonham Carter as Merienna**

 **Silvia Colloca as Verona**

 **Elena Anaya as Venus**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Sarthinias a.k.a. The Impaler, Sarthinias Mooncatcher (later Lord Sarthinas Nightmaster)**

 **staceymarie6483 as Lady Luna Nightmistress/ previously Luna Moondancer**

 **Pete Postlethwaite as Brother Gilbert**

 **Dennis Quaid as Bowen**

 **Sean Connery as Draco**

 **Mark Banderas as Sanathos Blood-Scale**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selenia Star-Gazer**

 **John Raymond Meza as Arkaras the Savage**

 **Survivor of Lake-Town as Elanordir**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Ayane**

 **Samuel Roukin as Captian Bregon**

 **Eric Vale as Major Goeolon the Cold**

 **J. Michael Tatum as Arradon**

 **J.J. Field as Colfinnor**

 **Gary Oldman as Alain the Sentinel**

 **David Bradley as Domitorem de Strigoi**

 **Richard Sammel as Commander Eichhorst**

 **Johnny Depp as Captain Sparrow**

 **Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa**

 **Ian McShane as Captain Blackbeard**

 **Kevin McNally as First Mate Gibbs**

 **Charlie Hunnam as Captain Killsverth**

 **Omar Sy as Captain Adéwalé**

 **Idris Elba as First Mate Moreau**

 **Kevin Durand as Sergis Duranis Robor**

 **Alan Rickman as Severus Titus**

 **Jason Issacs as Lucius Balventius**

 **Stephen McHattie as Vaun**

 **Rupert Penry Jones as Quinlan the Born**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Dogmir**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Servus Ignis**

 **Allison Sandoval as Duvaineth Green-Fyre**

 **Megan Sandoval as Ayisha Kitani**


	5. Interlude:Caligula

**DISCLAIMER: all publicly recognizable characters are owned by their respective authors and I do not take credit for their creation and I make no $$$ off of the story.**

 **All characters recognized from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" books, Peter Jackson's filmography, TURN: Washington's Spies (Akinbode), The Underworld Series, Blizzard's Warcraft III and Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, Dracula: Untold (Mirena, and certain quotes), The Count of Monte Cristo (Za'Tara name and joke only.) and Dragonheart.**

Interlude: Flashback/Caligula

3000 Years Ago...

A vampire lord walked the wilds of Skyrim, searching for worthy men and women to bestow the gift of Immortality. The vampire's name was Caligula. His brothers Brutus and Nero along with him formed a Coven of Vampires over 600 strong.

Nearly a millennium ago, Caligula and his brothers lived in Cyrodiil as sons of the Emporer. Long ago there was a power struggle and early on as adolescents the Emporer died and Caligula was to succeed him, his brothers and he were supposedly assassinated in the nearby forests of the capital city.

As the brothers were hunting, their own Royal Bodyguard stabbed, and left them to die. On the brink of death they made a pact of vengeance, to destroy all the traitors in the empire, if they lived. Then out of nowhere a figure appeared, and a voice was heard in all of their heads. "Are certain that you would leave everything behind? Your titles, status, life even? For Revenge?" asked the voice.

"Yes!" they all shouted simultaneously. The figure then approached them and bit its wrist, blood began to seep from the wound and into a chalice the figure held.

"Then drink," said the voice, "And become what you were destined to be; Lords among men, wolves amongst sheep. Undying creatures. You will be stronger than anything, fear nothing but the day, and given dominion of the night and all of its creatures."

Caligula, Nero, and Brutus all drank the blood and immediately felt stronger than ever, their fatal wounds healed, and their thirst grew immensely. They all walked side by side towards the capital with hate and hunger. As they arrived they felt that they needed to exact their revenge quietly, before growing. They ironically assassinated their previous bodyguards in their homes. The men were found dead with not a drop of blood left in them the next morning.

Caligula and his brothers knew exactly who was in charge of the Empire and who was behind the coup; General Tiberius. After hearing word of his assassins mysterious deaths, the General sealed himself inside the palace and increased the guard detail tenfold. The brothers had not only anticipated the move, but hoped for it as well. That night they charged the gates of the palace. The brothers drained every last guard dry of there blood, down to Tiberius himself.

"Caligula, you were next in line to rule, then this bastard took it all away. He's YOURS!" said Nero with hate.

"Pay him back in blood Caligula!" shouted Brutus with disdain.

"Now, now. Revenge is a plate best served... COLD!" shouted Caligula. As the word cold left his mouth, his body became colder than ice and he grabbed Tiberius by his neck and slowly squeezed the life out of him. However, before Tiberius died he cursed the Three, Brothers to be killed by monsters similar to their own selves. Outraged, Caligula sank his teeth into the man's neck and drank his warm blood.

After the events of the palace the brothers destroyed their entire lineage and legacy, it was as if they'd never existed.

The brothers went into hiding and searched for worthy people to bestow the gift. They amassed a coven of over 600 Vampires. The brothers' respective sweethearts in life, became their mates/wives in Vampirism. Caligula and Merienna, Nero and Verona, and Brutus and Venus. The heads of the first and one of the largest Vampire Covens. They soon became known as monsters, people lived in fear of them, and later chased them out of Cyrodiil. They attacked the coven in at High Noon when the sun was brightest in the sky. These people, peasants and soldiers suffered heavy casualties. The Coven of the Blood Pact fled from Cyrodiil, into the Northern Continent of Skyrim... [End Flashback].

Present Day: In The Shadow's Pass.

The once great Ancient Master Vampire; Caligula was impaled on a pike, opened his blood red eyes. Caligula wondered; "How is it, that mortal got the better of me? I've lost the rest of my branch in the Coven! My arm! My wife! They will all pay for this!"

Caligula was furious, his pride was gone replaced by hatred. "Wait, NO IT CANNOT BE! The CURSE OF TIBERIUS, THE PROPHECY OF THE HAGRAVENS!" Thought Caligula in fear.

[Flashback] Three Centuries ago...

Caligula was searching the caverns of Skyrim for safe havens for the Coven. Then one day he came across three very ugly looking Hagravens. They beckoned to him he reluctantly, acquiesced to their request. They predicted that his Coven's legacy would remain safe and unite bloodlines in later centuries with another powerful Coven through his own son. Caligula smiled in pride but then they said gravely, "But be warned great Caligula! One day you will meet with but a mortal man... However his injured body is no match for his indomitable spirit! He will be your equal and your adversary, as your Heart is riddled with hate and vengeance, his will be filled with love an compassion. You're downfall will he be... His friends will destroy your Coven... He will take your arm... You will survive the first second and third encounter with him... But the Fourth...No longer mortal, just like you in power he shall be, but stronger and more powerful... You and your brothers shall be no more."

"No, this, this cannot be true! What of my son? What of Thraculas!?" shouted a fearful Caligula.

"He will live... He will fight! But not with you... Thraculas' fate is not written, but he will decide for himself... He will marry a daughter of Coldharbour... Their children will be among the strongest Vampires ever to walk the earth! But you will not live to see it!"

"LIARS!" Roared Caligula. He was about to sever all of their heads when they joined hands.

"Begun by blood,

By Blood undone!

The future is revealed,

Now your fate is sealed!

For what we see

Will always be

No longer sit on a throne,

For your destiny is set in stone!"

Chanted the Hagravens. And in a flash of light they were gone. [End Flashback]

"All those years ago, how I should have never forgotten, never have cast out my son!" thought Caligula frantically.

"But I was not killed this was the first encounter, there will be more. Yes! I will find a way to win! I will decide who lives and who dies! I must go now. I have work to do." The Ancient Vampire released himself from the pike and was about to head off when he thought of an idea. "I will put them off my trail and trick the fools!" he thought.

Caligula picked up his severed arm and placed it directly next to the pike, he then burned it to ash.

As he walked away, he told himself, "I will rule again, this isn't the first time I've cheated death."

 **Characters**

 **Charles Dance as Caligula**

 **Luke Evans as Bard the Dragon-Slayer**

 **Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**

 **Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Thraculas**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Arianna Shade-Seer**

 **NightmareMaker21 as Dilir Ironheart**

 **Alexander SantaCruz as Xander Eagle-Talons**

 **Vincent Andrew as Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane**

 **Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot**

 **Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel**

 **Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins**

 **Sarah Gadon as Mirena**

 **Ian McKellen as Gandalf**

 **Christopher Lee as Saruman**

 **John Hurt as Alatar**

 **Richard Harris as Pallando**

 **Sylvester McCoy as Radagast**

 **Lee Pace as Thranduil**

 **Hugo Weaving as Elrond**

 **Manu Bennet as Azog**

 **John Tui as Bolg**

 **Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz/ The Witch-King/ Gothmog**

 **Cate Blanchett as Galadriel**

 **James Nesbitt as Bofur**

 **Ian Holm as (Elderly) Bilbo Baggins**

 **Ken Stott as Balin**

 **Aidan Turner as Kili**

 **Dean O'Gorman as Fili**

 **Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn**

 **Peter Lurie as War-Claw (Voice)**

 **Gaham McTavish as Dwalin**

 **Mark Hadlow as Dori**

 **Ryan Gage as Alfrid**

 **John Callen as Oin**

 **William Kircher as Bifur**

 **Peter Hambleton as Gloin**

 **Adam Brown as Ori**

 **Stephen Hunter as Bombur**

 **John Bell as Bain**

 **Nick Blake as Percy**

 **Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins**

 **Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn/Strider**

 **Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee**

 **Sean Bean as Boromir**

 **David Wenham as Faramir**

 **John Noble as Denethor II**

 **Liv Tyler as Arwen**

 **Andy Serkis as Gollum**

 **Dominic Monaghan as Merry/ Merriadoc Brandybuck**

 **Billy Boyd as Pippin/ Peregrin Took**

 **Marton Csokas as Celeborn**

 **Craig Parker as Haldir**

 **Karl Urban as Eomer**

 **Miranda Otto as Eowyn**

 **Bernard Hill as Theoden**

 **Brad Dourif as Grima Wormtongue**

 **Bruce Spence as The Mouth of Sauron**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (Voice)/ Necromancer Sauron (Voice)**

 **Sala Baker as Sauron (Voice)**

 **John Rhys-Davies as Gimli/Treebeard (Voice)**

 **Jed Brophy as Nori/ Sharku**

 **Nathaniel Lees as Ugluk**

 **John Leigh as Hama**

 **Bruce Hopkins as Gamling**

 **John Bach as Madril**

 **Bill Nighy as Viktor**

 **Tony Curan as Markus**

 **Zita Görög as Amelia**

 **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Brutus**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selena Star-Gazer**

 **Richard Roxburgh as Nero**

 **Helena Bonham Carter as Merienna**

 **Silvia Colloca as Verona**

 **Elena Anaya as Venus**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Sarthinias a.k.a. The Impaler, Sarthinias Mooncatcher (later Lord Sarthinas Nightmaster)**

 **staceymarie6483 as Lady Luna Nightmistress/ previously Luna Moondancer**

 **Pete Postlethwaite as Brother Gilbert**

 **Dennis Quaid as Bowen**

 **Sean Connery as Draco**

 **Mark Banderas as Sanathos Blood-Scale**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selenia Star-Gazer**

 **John Raymond Meza as Arkaras the Savage**

 **Survivor of Lake-Town as Elanordir**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Ayane**

 **Samuel Roukin as Captian Bregon**

 **Eric Vale as Major Goeolon the Cold**

 **J. Michael Tatum as Arradon**

 **J.J. Field as Colfinnor**

 **Gary Oldman as Alain the Sentinel**

 **David Bradley as Domitorem de Strigoi**

 **Richard Sammel as Commander Eichhorst**

 **Johnny Depp as Captain Sparrow**

 **Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa**

 **Ian McShane as Captain Blackbeard**

 **Kevin McNally as First Mate Gibbs**

 **Charlie Hunnam as Captain Killsverth**

 **Omar Sy as Captain Adéwalé**

 **Idris Elba as First Mate Moreau**

 **Kevin Durand as Sergis Duranis Robor**

 **Alan Rickman as Severus Titus**

 **Jason Issacs as Lucius Balventius**

 **Stephen McHattie as Vaun**

 **Rupert Penry Jones as Quinlan the Born**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Dogmir**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Servus Ignis**

 **Allison Sandoval as Duvaineth Green-Fyre**

 **Megan Sandoval as Ayisha Kitani**


	6. Chapter 5: New Friends, Ancient Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: all publicly recognizable characters are owned by their respective authors and I do not take credit for their creation and I make no $$$ off of the story.**

 **All characters recognized from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" books, Peter Jackson's filmography, TURN: Washington's Spies (Akinbode), The Underworld Series, Blizzard's Warcraft III and Warcraft III: Frozen Throne, Dracula: Untold (Mirena, and certain quotes), The Count of Monte Cristo (Za'Tara name and joke only.) and Dragonheart.**

Chapter 5: New Friends, Ancient Enemies

Sarthinias had not slept all night yet when morning arose, he could feel no pain or fatigue. He felt nothing but worry for Shaylar. He also carried his suspicion of someone watching them. He was monitoring Shaylar's breathing intently when Za'Tara spoke up, "Za'Tara thinks he should thank you on behalf of us all, you stopped that monster from killing us all."

"You would have done the same, friend." Said Sarthinias.

"Ah yes, I believe introductions are in order." interjected Xander, "I am Xander Eagle-Talons."

"Za'Tara is called Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane." said Za'Tara.

"And I am Arianna Shade-Seer, but you can call me Ari." said Arianna.

"I am Talim." said Talim.

"I am Sarthinias, and these twins are our friends Shaylan and Shaylar. We all grew up together." answered Sarthinias.

"Ah, I see this must be hard on you." said Xander.

"What are you Sarthinias, I feel Nord in you, but you fight like a Wood-Elf." asked Arianna.

"I could ask you the same thing Ari. I am a pure Nord, but I can proudly say that I was raised in a Bosmer colony. I grew up with Talim, the twins, and War-Claw, I do wonder how he is doing. I was taken in by the village's chief, Tak-Galborn, he was like a father to me." answered Sarthinias.

"I see, and as for your question I am part Bosmer, but I am also a Breton. My father was a Breton of High Rock, and my mother was a Wood-Elf of Valenwood. I am, if you've never heard the stories, an Earth Elementalist." replied Arianna with pride. Sarthinias and Talim's eyes widened at that, Za'Tara and Xander burst out laughing at Sarthinias and Talim.

"Za'Tara as you can obviously is a Khajiit. Za'Tara was once a humble merchant, but then he was impressed onto a smuggler's vessel or risk going back to prison. Za'Tara had escaped the prison and they gave him two choices be welcomed onto ship or slit his throat. Za'Tara picked the most profitable choice. That is also how Za'Tara got his name of Za'Tara." finished Za'Tara.

"Your name sounds fearsome." commented Sarthinias.

"Yes it is!" said Za'Tara with a proud smile.

"His name means Driftwood." said Ari and Xander at the same time with even larger smiles as they stifled laughter.

"Hey! Not fair!" shouted an embarrassed Za'Tara. Talim broke out laughing as Sarthinias smiled, something he had not done since he heard Snout-Snapper as they left War-Claw's den.

"What's so funny?" asked a tired voice. All eyes turned to the twins and they saw that Shaylan had awoken.

"Shaylan, my friend!" exclaimed Sarthinias with joy, but also fear as they had not yet figured out what would become of his sister.

"Where's Shaylar?" Shaylan asked. Talim's eyes widened as she realized the delicacy of the situation.

"She's resting right now, she has a mysterious injury that we have not been able to fully heal, but she's alive." said Xander.

"Ah, Shaylan this is Xander Eagle-Talons, that Khajiit is Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane, they saved your life. The young woman over there is Arianna Shade-Seer, she healed us all, including Shaylar." said Sarthinias.

"Thank you." said Shaylan heavily, then his eyes narrowed, "What of those monsters!? The ones who attacked us!?"

"Za'Tara will tell you, they're dead and ashes." answered Za'Tara with a grave look in his silver eyes.

"Good." said Shaylan.

"Well, we do not yet know if they are all dead yet, Caligula hasn't turned to ash yet." said a voice from above.

"I knew it," said Sarthinias under his breath, "We're not alone." he said aloud. Everyone that was able to, reached for their weapons.

"Do not be alarmed, for I am not a foe. I hope to be a friend." said the voice. Then a small cloud of what looked like bats, descended quickly, onto the floor of the Pass. The cloud then, reformed as a man. Yet, Sarthinias and the rest already knew what this; 'man' was. The deep crimson of his eyes betrayed the stranger's identity, he had not concealed his incisors either. This was another Vampire.

"Peace! I am not here to harm you! I swear it!" said the Vampire.

"How can we trust you?" asked Shaylan coldly. The man unbuckled his sword and sheath, then tossed it in front of them.

"Other than that, I do not know." he replied softly. His voice was polite and delicate but contained an urgency, yet not a hunger.

"He's not lying, he's not a threat." declared Arianna.

"Very well speak, but one wrong move and you'll end up like the others." promised Sarthinias.

"I can see your alarm. My family was never the best people to be around, even if you were their own flesh and blood." commented the Vampire sadly.

"Oh? Family, I'm sorry to say that none were spared that attempted to kill us." said Xander in a frosty tone.

"On the contrary, I thank you. They disowned me and cast me out! I've nothing, but indifference towards the Blood-Pact Coven." replied the Vampire. "Ah yes, where are my manners. I am Thraculas the Dishonored. You can most likely guess where I got that title."

"I am Sarthinias, this is Talim the Huntress, and the injured twins are Shaylar and Shaylan." Introduced a wary Sarthinias.

"I am Xander Eagle-Talons, the Khajiit is Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane, and the blind beauty over there is Arianna Shade-Seer." said Xander, just as wary.

"I can feel your uneasiness, and I understand why you feel it. But, I will tell you why I came down here, to speak and risk my life. Your friend, the injured girl, requires aid only I can provide." Thraculas said. Sarthinias out himself between Thraculas and Shaylar.

"Why is it he has not awoken? What help can you give her that Ari could not?" said Za'Tara.

"Simple, yet painful to reveal. By tonight she will have awoken and you'd all be dead, a fledgling is often very thirsty after their first awakening. By tonight, she will have become like a savage Vampire that you have encountered." Thraculas responded along with a heavy sigh.

"Liar." proclaimed Talim.

"How else do you think we are made? I'm different, I was born of a blooded Vampire father and bitten Vampire mother. I am near pure Vampire, I've never seen a day through the eyes of a mortal!" shouted Thraculas, his sorrow evident.

"How could it aid her then!? By killing her!?" demanded Shaylan. Thraculas smiled.

"No, by giving her my blood she will see as I do, have the majority of my strength and powers, without any decrease to me. I will make it, as if she was born a Noble Vampire, not a Feral Fledgling. Let me play my part, then kill me if to still wish to." said Thraculas. He then bit into his left wrist and blood began to seep out of his veins.

"Bring her to me Sarthinias. Quickly, her life is precious!" Ordered Thraculas. Sarthinias reluctantly but not hesitantly picked up Shaylar and laid her next to Thraculas. Her mouth was barely open, but Thraculas let his blood drip into her mouth. Her breathing quickened, then her eyes opened, turning from emerald green, to light crimson. She stood up and wiped her mouth, then she closed her eyes again. As she reopened them, they turned back to their original emerald.

"How is she able to retain her eyes!?" shouted Xander.

"She was once mortal, and an Elf at that. Some are powerful enough to retain their eyes until, they feed on blood. Then their eyes turn Vampiric." answered Thraculas.

"Don't any of you dare to even consider killing him now!" Warned Shaylar. Everyone stood dumbstruck. Shaylar had recovered faster than any of them, and Sarthinias noticed, the bite wound on Thraculas' wrist, was no longer there.

"He truly did save my life, before that time I would have been a savage beast, I already smelled you as prey in my sleep. His blood changed my thought process, it made me remember who I was. As well as," she paused with tears in her eyes. "Who my family is!" Shaylar shouted through tears as she embraced Talim and Sarthinias. They were all relived at Shaylar's return, but they felt that the time for questions would have to wait. Time was still precious and Windhelm was less than a half of a day ahead.

"Sarthinias, before you leave, I wish to speak with you." requested Thraculas.

"Very well." replied Sarthinias as he walked towards Thraculas. He noticed something different, Caligula's body was no longer on the pike! Sarthinias reached for his sword, then Thraculas stayed his hand.

"He is ash my friend. Nothing more." said Thraculas, happier than before.

"Thraculas," said Sarthinias looking down upon the ash pile, " I wish to thank you, you have earned my trust along with my family's you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you, I have no where else to go. Being immortal is lonely win nobody to talk to, travel with, or fight beside for that matter." said Thraculas.

"I take it you like violence?" asked Sarthinias as they began to walk with the others.

"Not violence, but when push comes to shove, I enjoy the thrill of the fight. Having somebody to fight alongside me would just be perfection. I've always fought by myself and for myself, I want a purpose than just that of a monster." Thraculas said solemnly.

"You may be a Vampire, but you're not a monster. A monster like Caligula would've watched his people die at our hands with no feeling. Would have allowed Shaylar's transformation to be violent and bloody. Yet, you saved us all and you saved her from losing herself." Sarthinias sternly told him.

"You're the reason I am still who I am. You brought me back." said Shaylar.

"Yes, but I am still what I am. I will always be, the one man I knew that could cure Vampirism is dead. He wandered into the Morthal marsh at night, and was found completely free of blood the next morning. Before you ask, no I did not kill him. But I did find the body and bury it." finished Thraculas.

"Even more proof that you're more man than monster, and you haven't even lived a day as one." Shaylar told him.

"Perhaps, I haven't necessarily gone out much. I don't know most races that are here in Skyrim." said Thraculas.

"Then let me tell you," offered Xander with a better attitude than earlier, "as an Imperial officer us was forced to travel constantly. I know every race in Skyrim. Even those that have died out."

"I am listening."

"The majority of Skyrim is populated by the Nords, a rugged but hearty race of Imperials, like me, are native to Cyrodiil, also a race of humans. The Bretons are native to High Rock, yet in the Reach hold, there are fighters known as the Forsworn, they too are Bretons. The Bretons are a highly magical, race of humans, very intelligent but not strangers to weapons. The Redguards, are native to Hammerfell, they're strong warriors, they have darkened skin and are also humans. Now onto the Elven races. The High Elves or Altmer are a taller race of Elves, with golden skin, they come from the Summerset Isles. They're also very good with soul-trapping, enchanting, and lightning. The High Elves make up most of the Aldmeri Dominion, and have certain members in Skyrim, known as the Thalmor, they root out and question suspected insurrectionists, Talos believers, and later execute them." said Xander. Sarthinias growled at the name Thalmor, his pain evident. Thraculas realized this and had Xander continue on the other Elves.

"There are also the Dark Elves, or Dunmer. They are exceptional at fire magic, and counted among the most magically powerful. They hail from Morrowind, and have a province named Solstheim near Skyrim. Then there are the Wood Elves or Bosmer like the twins and Talim. They're a peaceful people that prefer living in wooded areas. They are most in-tune with nature and it's creatures. The Bosmer come from Valenwood, and they are normally a shorter race, but the three that travel with us don't seem to have the petite gene. There are also the Orcs, Orismer. The Orcs are a warlike and brutish race. They're strong and resourceful, their capital of Orsinium has been sacked and retaken many times, peace is elusive. In Skyrim they have several camp-strongholds throughout the Nine Holds. Lastly there's the Snow Elves, the Falmer. They were once a proud enlightened people, now they are blind and savage beasts that lurk in the Underground. They were blinded as betrayed by the Dwemer, the Dwarves. The Dwemer disappeared ages ago, but their machinery remains, as deadly now as it was then. There are ruins throughout Skyrim that house the mechanisms of the Dwemer. Speaking of ruins, steer clear of any Ancient Nord ruins, they're home to the Draugr. The Draugr are Ancient Nords that refused to pass on into Sovengard, they lurk in those ruins, beware, the Undead are just as deadly as the living. The race of our friend Za'Tara, is the Khajiit. The Khajiit are a merchant and stealthy race of cat-like people. They come from the desert of Elsweyr, near Valenwood. Most Khajiit are not allowed in the cities of Skyrim, because some have been caught stealing. The final race is that of the Argonians, or in their native language, Saxhleel. The Argonians are a lizard-like people,that can breathe underwater, and they are from Black Marsh. The Argonians are mistreated as well in Skyrim, they have unfair work with low wages." Xander finished.

"You did not mention the fairies friend of Za'Tara." chided Za'Tara.

"They are no more real than the werewolves! You should know that Za'Tara." defended Xander.

"I'll tell you a story about Werewolves sometime Xander." Sarthinias said.

"And yet, people like me exist, the Vampires." said Thraculas.

"True, but I've never seen one, I doubt they exist." Xander replied.

"Thraculas, you never explained to me, what is a Blooded Vampire and a Bitten Vampire?" asked Sarthinias.

"I'm a Born Vampire, as the name obviously points out, my fathered a Blooded Vampire, he received his powers from the Daedric Lord Molag Bal himself. Or so legend says. Molag Bal spilled his blood into a chalice and had my father and brothers drink from it. The term Blooded comes from the act of drinking a Vampire's Blood to become like us. As night descended they became powerful and invulnerable except from sunlight and silver. Silver burns us, and sunlight weakens out powers if we haven't fed in several days, if we prolong feeding for long amounts of time, we burn to death. A Bitten Vampire is just as the name suggests, the were turned from a bite, usually entranced by the one who turned them or a feral monster, few can regain their will, my mother was one such individual." Thraculas explained

"What am I classified as Thraculas?" asked Shaylar.

"I'm not sure. By saving you I have broken nearly every tenet of Vampirical Law.

I guess you could say that you're one of a kind."

"Sweet."

As the conversation reached it's end, they came to the edge of Darkwind Forest. The Forest, is renowned as a very dark place. Not necessarily evil, just a secluded place, free from the rest of the world. Legend has it that an ancient magic protects this forest. The trees are rumored to talk to each other, even move. There was also a Legend, of the Protector of the Forest. An ageless beauty half Fairy, half Wood-Elf. Flawless pale skin, full light pink lips, red eyes, and long pitch-black hair. The most prominent feature on this beauty was her color changing wings. From yellow to purple, they changed color. She was wise and ever watchful.

As the friends entered the forest, they felt not uneasiness, but serenity. True the forest was dark, yet the Forest seemed genuinely welcoming, unlike the false guise of friendship from Caligula and his ilk. This forest was not black, but a deep violet with a dark green, a true sight to behold. The Bosmer and Sarthinias felt at home, the birds sang their songs and the woodland creatures scurried and played with each other in the trees. A lone stream flowed out, from a large pond, in the center of the forest. The group decided that they needed to make camp here for the night, they all agreed, no fires. The forest was naturally illuminated, the ground had color, tree leaves had glint, and torch bugs and fireflies flew around in harmony. All was at peace.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful place my friends?" asked Thraculas.

"No, I doubt that any of us has. Nor are we likely to see it's like ever again." replied Sarthinias, still amazed at the magnificence of the forest.

"Hehehe!" laughed a feminine voice.

"What was that!?" Xander almost yelled. He was reaching for his sword when Sarthinias stopped him.

"Peace. My friends there is nothing harmful within this forest. It is only laughter after all." Sarthinias said.

"I didn't expect to see so much care and wisdom from a Nord. The Bosmer here yes, and perhaps Shade-Seer, but not you." said the voice in a curious tone.

"I was raised alongside these Wood-Elves, my friends since childhood. If you knew my friend War-Claw, you'd definitely understand. Dear me, where are my manners? I am Sarthinias." he replied softly along with a charming smile.

"Sarthinias. Where have I heard that name before?"she thought, "Oh Hehehehe you still haven't seen me have you? My name is Corsica the Protector of Darkwind Forest." she said aloud, and above in the trees, the friends saw a beautiful and magnificent creature. She stood at 5 foot 3 inches and had these fantastically colorful wings. She was exactly as Legend described her, yet the Legend fell utterly short of her Beauty. She bore the cutest smile upon her face.

Down in the ground Xander and Za'Tara were staring in awe.

"I got dibs Za'Tara." Xander whispered.

"Not a chance in Oblivion Xander! Za'Tara saw her first. Besides you said fairies don't exist." Za'Tara chastised. As the two friends bickered rather loudly, Corsica was blushing pink, Thraculas and Shaylan were on the verge of bursting in laughter, Shaylar, Talim, and Sarthinias were looking sternly at the two, and Arianna wore an impish smirk on her face. She shifted her feet and where Za'Tara and Xander were a second ago only two muffled shouts were heard. Next thing the two knew they were in the canopy of a large tree.

"Ari! What was that for!?" shouted Za'Tara.

"Ouch I've got a branch everywhere. What did I do!? Get me down form here! I HATE HEIGHTS!" shouted Xander. Everyone else burst out laughing at their predicament; even Corsica.

"Very well." said Corsica slyly with a very large smile. She snapped her fingers and the branches bent letting Xander fall. He didn't fall straight down though, he hit several branches on the way down, breaking his fall. Za'Tara burst out in laughter and slipped off the branch.

"Yikes!" he yelped. He grabbed onto the nearest branch and hung there. "Lucky for Za'Tara, he is a renowned acrobat in Elsweyr." he quipped arrogantly with a large smile.

"Corsica, have you ever seen a flying cat?" Ari whispered to Corsica.

"No, why?" she replied.

"I'll show you one." Ari said with a wink then a nod towards the hanging Za'Tara. She then thrust forth her hand towards Za'Tara and a boulder launched towards Za'Tara. His eyes widened, and he pushed off the branch he held onto, and launched from it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" yelled Za'Tara as he soared high in the air.

"That'll teach you to call dibs on a girl! Didn't you learn your lesson last time!?" she called out to him.

"NOT FAIR! Za'Tara can't help it! He loves beautiful women!" He called out as he began to fall.

"But they don't seem to love you back cat! HAHA!" Xander called.

"Don't think we're done with you yet, strong boy." Ari and Corsica said with devilish smile.

"Not good." Xander said to himself with widened eyes. He began to run in the opposite direction. As he did so a large splash was heard, with a large OWWWWW! Za'Tara had landed in the pond. He began to walk out, or rather waddle while glaring at the two girls, and fidgeting and muttering indistinct curses. He sat down on the ground and began to wring out his tail when he broke out in laughter. Xander had been caught by Shaylar, she had put her newfound speed to good use. Ari made a hole and they dropped Xander into it.

"You've dug your hole deep, let's see if you an crawl out of it." Ari said down to him.

"Women." Xander muttered bitterly as he began to climb out. Corsica whispered something to Arianna and Shaylar, they all smiled with mischief written all over their faces. If Za'Tara could've seen them, he would've ran. Xander was nearly out of the hole and had his hand ready to push off and out of it, then he was launched out of it by the Earth itself. Za'Tara was resting on his back lazing about when he heard a muffled shout, he thought 'Looks like he's getting what he deserves'. That is until Xander fell directly on top of him. He yowled in surprise and scrambled to his feet. Only to see Corsica above him smirking, Arianna ready to burst out laughing, and Shaylar wear an amused look in her face. He looked at Xander and they both said, "Never upset them again."

"You two fools should have known better than to incur a woman's wrath." said a heavily accented voice similar to Romanian.

"Yes, especially when one is of our kind." Added another accented voice, very similar to French.

"Who are you!? Where are you!?" Sarthinias demanded. The voices only laughed in response.

"I know those laughs," Thraculas whispered, "Corsica, if there are any creatures here get them out. Now! Out of this forest, please hurry."

Corsica nodded in acknowledgement, she flew back and began to warn every creature, bird and beast. They all began to leave the forest, every creature, until the trees were the only things left. This did not go unnoticed.

"Very wise of you Thraculas though I hope unnecessary." said the Romanian voice.

"Come down where I can see you uncle." Thraculas replied coldly. By this time Sarthinias had everybody else armed and alert. An uncle of Thraculas was not about to get a warm welcome.

"Very well nephew, come Brutus." the Romanian voice said. The two voices leaped out if the trees down to the forest floor. One was slim and dressed in fine black robes, he wore his black hair in a ponytail, he had not the red eyes of the majority of Vampires, but a light glowing blue. The other was muscular dressed in a heavy dark battle-armor, his long messy brown hair fell to his shoulders, and he had pale almost grey-green eyes.

"Uncles, Brutus and Nero. What brings you here? Was it not the two of you who consoled the man I once called father; to banish me from my own home!? To take away my birthright and throw me into a world I've not known? Centuries it's been!" Thraculas spat at them with venom in his words. Yet the two looked unscathed.

"Yes that was us, and we've come to resolve that matter. As you, have no doubt learned, your father is dead. You have these people here to thank for that." said the French accented Brutus with disdain.

"Believe me when I say I have literally thanked them for ridding the world of that monster." Thraculas replied.

"Yes, that is now the past. We come to inform you of your duty to lead what is left of your father's coven. With his very unexpected death and that of your mother, you are the sole heir; to this throne of power. Regardless of your feelings, the cup falls to you. Quite literally. The power we have was given to us by the Daedric Lord, Molag Bal. He poured his own blood into a chalice and gave us power and chalice that your father and we drank from to gain this power, is still with us. We present it and it's ever potent blood to you." Nero said calmly.

He waved his hands and the ancient chalice appeared. He presented it directly to Thraculas.

"Drink nephew." said Brutus.

"Claim your destiny, you will be a lord like us ." continued Nero.

As Thraculas was to drink he stopped and stared briefly into the chalice.

"And what dear uncles; must I give in return!?" Thraculas demanded. They looked directly at him.

"Everything." they replied.

Thraculas looked at them, then to his friends to the side. He then threw the chalice to the ground. His uncles were shocked and angered, ready to lunge at him. Suddenly the ground shook and a menacing laugh was heard with a burst of fire in between the two groups. A large beast stood at fifteen feet tall, with it's teeth barred and claws sharpened. The monstrosity had curved horns protruding outwards, large wings that matched it's stony grey skin. It's eyes were not eyes, but holes with red fire that came out of them. This was the Daedric Lord, Molag Bal, incarnate. His true form could not cross into Tamriel, not without more gateways opened to the Oblivion plane.

"You would reject this gift?" Molag Bal asked in a booming voice. Thraculas looked right into the red fire of it's eyeholes. He stood with his long sword drawn and held tightly in hand. The sword was hand-crafted and smithed by Thraculas himself. It had intricately carved out skulls in the hilt. He stared straight into the eyes of the demon.

"And did you bring these mongrels here; just...to watch you...die?" Molag Bal asked through his incarnation.

Thraculas stood bravely in a battle stance. He looked onto the demon defiantly, with his own fire in his crimson eyes. Suddenly, flaming boulders rained down upon The Lord of Coldharbor. He roared and his two Vampiric followers, cringed from the flames.

"NOW!" shouted Sarthinias as he charged forward with Za'Tara and Xander. The monster summoned servants from the plane of Oblivion. Ten Dremora, armed to the horns; stood ready to fight and die for their Dark Lord. Nero and Brutus also stood to fight, they used their own magic to conjure Gargoyles. Nothing, however compared to the vast and terrible power of Molag Bal.

Ari and Corsica launched both earth and flame at the monstrous demon. They rained down upon him like fire from the sky, hoping to weaken the beast. To no avail however, his wings were near impenetrable, and his hide was tough, the only possible weak spot would be his head, fifteen feet above the ground. The fire from their efforts did help Sarthinias keep Nero and Brutus at a distance. His power over part of the winds, was used to push the fire towards the two brothers even faster and keeping a safe distance. Shaylan and Talim found themselves once again firing arrows at the enemy ranks. It was fruitless, at their angle to attempt to hit the demon's head. Instead they decided to cover their friends fighting the Dremora and Gargoyles. Meanwhile, Shaylar used her new-found abilities to form half of her body into a bat cloud. She used her Blood Magic to cast spikes of ice and bolts of lightning at Molag Bal.

"Tremble before me you pathetic creatures!" shouted Molag Bal.

He began to use his Demon-Fire; the red fire blazed and scorched the trees as Shaylar narrowly dodged it. He began to set his sights lower, he took aim at Shaylan and Talim. Just as he was about to let loose the flames bright purple and yellow flashing caught his eye from below. Corsica was attempting to douse the fire on the trees with a sprinkle of ice based magic. Molag Bal saw the half-fairy for what she was, pure, dedicated to the life of the forest. 'Yes,' he thought, 'with her gone, the ancient power of this forest will die and its magic will be mine for the taking. I will be able to enter this world... She must BURN!'

He aimed his fire directly at the beautiful being attempting to put out the evil fire. He cast it with a great deal of power. Corsica did not see the flames of Oblivion ready to engulf her, but Thraculas did.

"NOOO!" he yelled as he jumped in front of her in the flame's path and it impacted him.

"Thraculas!" shouted Sarthinias.

He saw Thraculas beside Corsica, they both looked fatigued, but otherwise unharmed. They had both placed a highly powered magical shield and Ari had sensed the danger as well. Ari made sure that the shield held by channeling her magic to the Earth beneath the two for an added boost in power. To say Molag Bal was shocked was an understatement, he was outraged.

"How dare you defy me!?" he roared.

He began to build up more power and decided to stream his fire onto the Vampire and the Fairy. The Demon-Fire poured down onto the two. Sarthinias knew that their shield wouldn't hold. He directed the fire he manipulated by the wind to meet the Demon-Fire. He poured all of his magic and might to combat that fire.

Brutus and Nero no longer hindered by the fire saw their chance for vengeance. Za'Tara and Xander ran to protect Sarthinias. Ari came running to help Shaylar and Talim, they'd run out of arrows completely and the Gargoyles advanced with the Dremora close behind. The partial stony skin of the Gargoyles made them difficult to kill. Ari made it easier. She would launch earth spikes to their chests, cracking the stone defense and leaving them open for a stab from Shaylan and Talim.

The two Vampiric brothers went to attack Sarthinias, but were detoured by Za'Tara and Xander.

"You won't get to him before going through us!" declared Xander, Brutus and Nero laughed.

"Don't be foolish boys, if you can get tossed around by females; do you really think you stand a chance against us?" Nero replied smirking.

"No. But Za'Tara knows he can slow you down!" Za'Tara said resolutely as he held tight to his Elven daggers.

"Nero you get the cat, the big one is mine." Brutus said.

Xander sighed, took a deep breath, and dropped his broken sword. He then put on his war gloves; the Eagle's Talons.

"You want to man up, monster? I'll man you up." Xander said as he looked bravely at Brutus.

"Finally, a mortal worth killing." returned Brutus.

Brutus, extended his own fingers and morphed his nails to claws. They faced their opponents. Xander and Za'Tara made the first move against Brutus and Nero. They charged each other and clashed head on. Brutus and Xander exchanged punches, and slashes. Za'Tara and Nero attacked each other with claws and daggers. Each exchanging cuts and scratches on their opponent's forearms.

"Getting tired yet Khajiit? I can do this all night." Nero said.

"The Night does not only belong to the Vampire. The wise and agile Khajjit like Za'Tara have lived and thrived in the night for generations." Za'Tara replied.

As Za'Tara finished speaking he ducked under a lunge from Nero and dug his claws into the Vampire's side. Outraged Nero uppercut Za'Tara and sent him flying into a tree. Nero went in for the kill, but missed only scarring Za'Tara's nose with three distinct slashes. Regardless, Nero would let the Khajiit writhe in pain for now, he set his sights on the bigger danger, Sarthinias.

Meanwhile Brutus and Xander fought each other with innumerable strength. Xander fought to survive and save his friends from the Nightmare of the Vampires. Brutus fought in hatred he was slowly losing the upper hand against Xander, he now knew how he'd gotten the name 'Eagle Talons'. Brutus knew something had to be done. He was desperate and unfeeling, he decided to fight dirty, and then he remembered a time where he and his wife destroyed a family, just for fun.

"Xander? Ah yes I remember that name. Hahahaha! You and your pathetic family, I'm surprised a weakling like you survived the cold waters that we left you in, Sailor."

"It...It was you, ten years ago! You! I'll carve out your heart and burn it you monster!"

"Yes, your mother's blood sustained my wife. Your sisters became like us before burning along the shore when dawn arose! Your father and brothers and you, you fought worse than animals! You deserved to die, you should have drowned, I promise, I'll finish what I began!" Brutus taunted.

As Brutus finished his taunt, he cast an ice spike into Xander's chest. Xander yelled out in pain and began to choke; on his own blood. Xander stood back up and continued fighting Brutus. Again Brutus used magic, banishing the brave Imperial into a tree.

"Why don't you just give up and die?" asked Brutus.

Xander merely spat blood at the Vampire in response and landed a large blow to the Vampire's chest.

"Insolent fool!"

Brutus cast an ice spike into Xander's shoulder and another into his left arm, Xander did not even make a sound nor emotion but fell to the ground. Brutus presumed the man dead, but he sensed movement and looked behind him. To his astonishment Xander was crawling towards him, attempting to stand and fight.

"Ask for mercy and I will end your pathetic life, Imperial."

"No, I ain't gonna beg you. If the gates of Hell want me I will stand, fight, and die on my feet. I will not be executed by a monster such as you. I swear it!" replied Xander with fire in his eyes, he then rose to his feet and raised his fists to fight.

"Very well, I will kill you and sacrifice all of your friends to Lord Molag Bal." as Brutus finished he raised his right hand and was about to slash open Xander's throat; a boulder struck the Vampire Lord and Xander's wounds suddenly healed, but he was too drained of blood to move.

"Keep away from him!" shouted Arianna.

"Well, well girl. It seems that it is my lucky night..."

Back to Nero, he set his sights on Sarthinias and prepared to cast a lightning bolt at him.

"Impaler! This is from the Blood-Pact Coven to you!" Nero shot the bolt at Sarthinias.

The electricity coursed through Sarthinias' body; he howled in pain, but could not retaliate. If he defended himself Molag Bal would overpower Thraculas and Corsica. Sarthinias had no choice but to bear with the pain, and it never fact the pain increased. Nero in all of his cruelty, increased the power of his spell slowly, torturing Sarthinias. Then another pain hit the Nord, a sharp slash across his chest.

"That's for my brother!" yelled Nero.

"He chose his own fate." replied Sarthinias.

"Don't be so sure, Impaler." said a very cold and familiar voice.

Sarthinias' blood ran cold. Shaylar looked at her friend and nearly shrieked in horror, she saw the mate of the one who turned her, Caligula was alive and well, his arm had regenerated. Thraculas looked to his friend and paled. He whispered a single word; "Father."

"My son, you've chosen quite poorly. What sort of madman chooses these mortals over his own family?" Caligula asked his son.

"And what sort of monster casts out his only son? Watches as his people are slaughtered? Let his own wife die under his watch!?"

"Silence you foolish boy! Have you no sense of family!?"

"These people have been more of a family then you have been for centuries!"

"Insolent child, how dare you challenge me!?"

"Insolence? Well father perhaps I am insolent, but you are most certainly indolent!"

"Silence child!"

"Don't... listen... to...him...Thraculas." spoke Sarthinias through literal bloodied words.

And with that Caligula struck Sarthinias once more, out of rage.

"Should...you...strike...me...down...I...promise...I...will...take...you...with...me...Caligula..."

"Prove it then weakling." Nero spat with icy venom-laced words.

"No. I will!" spoke Shaylan.

"You boy? You dare challenge us?" Caligula asked.

"Yes. Your gargoyles will serve you no better than the Dremora." Shaylan answered with fire. "Sister, use your power to aid Corsica and Thraculas. Forgive me." he said with a lone tear.

With that Shaylan drew both of his short-blades and faced certain doom. Caligula and Nero charged.

-Scene Break-

"So girl. You wish to challenge an Immortal Lord?" Brutus asked arrogantly.

"I will fight for all of my friends to our last breaths!" Ari pronounced as she took her stance and channeled all her focus on not surviving, nor killing, but protecting her friend.

"You are powerful, I give you that much. But you will still die."

"Not by your hand."

The two great powers dueled and Brutus was kept at a distance by Ari's Earth Magic. That is, until she became exhausted from creating barriers and hurling chunks of earth at Brutus. He closed in as she began to weaken.

"I promised you'd die still." Brutus said.

"She will not, Monster! The Hammer hungers!" shouted an unknown voice.

"Who the..." started Brutus as he narrowly dodged the large war-hammer that came his way. A brawny and tall Nord with green hair, blue eyes, riddled with scars, and clad in Orcish armor.

"Who are you!? That would stand against me!" barked Brutus.

"Dracgo Stone-Wall, wielder of the mighty hammer VOLENDRUNG!" answered the Nord.

"But you are still mortal and foolish to face me alone." Brutus said under false courage, he had paled considerably at the mention of the Daedric Artifact.

"Who travels alone?" Dracgo replied with a smirk as he charged the Vampire.

-Scene Break-

Shaylan was a brave and noble young man, he faced the two most powerful Vampires to exist and was holding his own. He parried their attacks and fought with a skill and power he alone could not possess. Shaylan knew he was hoping against hope, merely buying time for a miracle. He knew deep down, he would not survive this.

"You fight well boy! Even if you do not walk the night, you are strong, a pity your talent and bravery are wasted upon foolish morals!" Caligula taunted.

"Better than to be an animal like you!" Shaylan growled back.

"Perhaps, but just as well, you won't live." Nero answered.

As Nero finished he tripped Shaylan and slashed into his shoulder with his claws. Caligula then dislocated the Bosmer's shoulders, making sure he felt as much pain as possible.

"Such a strong boy yet blind to the facts. Perhaps taking your sight will allow you to truly see." Caligula said cruelly.

Nero had Shaylan immobilized completely. Then Caligula slashed towards Shaylan's eyes, but Shaylan moved his head, but only just. Caligula's strike hit Shaylan's right eye, rendering useless, forever. Shaylan cried out in pain just as Caligula yelled out.

Sarthinias was down and deeply wounded, but he refused to resign himself to his fate. He crawled towards the two Vampiric brothers who were torturing his friend. As he heard Shaylan cry out, anger and rage filled him as he stood up and drove his short-blade straight into Caligula's back.

"You! Will you not simply die!?" Nero shouted as his brother reeled in pain and back-handed Sarthinias.

"No, not while there are men like you to plague this world." Sarthinias replied honestly.

"Then you are made to suffer."Caligula pronounced as he prepared once again to slash Sarthinias. "This time I will rip out your throat!"

Just as Caligula was about to kill Sarthinias, a miracle began to unveil itself. A silver dagger struck Caligula and another to Nero. The silver burned their skin deeply as they removed it with roars of pain. A single young woman dressed in a deep black armor, with reddish-orange hair, green eyes, and a purple tattoo on her cheek raced towards Sarthinias as if to protect him. She drew a silver sword and a silver war-axe and was prepared to fight.

-Scene Break-

Molag Bal was gaining the upper hand in the power battle between he and the band of friends with a magical affinity. Just as the Daedric Lord began to gain the advantage, he lost it and it became a stalemate once more, he felt the presence of a rival Daedric Lord, the essence of Volendrung. Just as he realized this, a red-scaled Argonian strode to the three friends and began to trace runes in the scorched earth. The Argonian then began to lightly chant as the runes lit and began channeling to him. He then opened his eyes and began to cast flames towards Molag Bal converging with the three powers next to him, and gaining an advantage.

"Go back to the void of Oblivion, Daedric monster, you cannot remain here any longer!" hissed the Argonian.

Molag Bal was about to be beaten and he knew it the only chance he had was his sevants, Caligula, Brutus, and Nero.

-Scene Break-

"Are you going to kill me like a man, Stone-Wall, or like an animal?" a bloodied Brutus asked.

"You're no man, how does it feel to be helpless monster!? To know that for all of your talent and strength a mere mortal with a Daedric Weapon of a rival Lord could defeat you."

Brutus sent a glare of hatred towards Dracgo, but he knew in his black and withered heart that Dracgo was correct. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head. "Servant! Return to me at once. OBEY!"

Brutus understood and immediately shifted into his bat cloud form and rushed to his master.

-Scene Break-

"Well you are quite the looker aren't you my dear?" Nero said as he eyed the Auburn-haired new girl on the battlefield. "Perhaps you don't have to die here, there is always room for a new a Thrall to serve me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Za'Tara will make sure you never lay a hand to a beautiful woman like her." shouted the injured Khajiit.

Za'Tara stood with only the use of one arm and walked towards the gathering of his friends and enemies.

"You survived, you are resilient, I give you that Khajiit, but it will not save you." Nero spat.

"I will finish this myself." Caligula declared as he disregarded Sarthinias and Shaylan.

Then, an arrow struck Caligula's shoulder.

"YOU!" he roared as he saw Talim walk towards them, drawing another arrow from her quiver.

"You will not harm my friends." Talim promised.

"Nero, the Khajiit is yours but these wenches are mine to kill." Caligula ordered.

The new woman and Talim fought Caligula valiantly and gained some ground, but not enough. Caligula was Ancient and did not live without knowing how to fight, in his mind the only advantage over him was silver.

Za'Tara and Nero looked at each other once more with equal hatred and attacked each other. Za'Tara was losing easily as Nero did not tire and Za'Tara was very weak. Yet, once Brutus retreated Ari carried Xander out of the forest and Dracgo went to aid his comrades and end the Vampires tormenting the group of friends.

Dracgo saw that the Khajiit would soon die if no one intervened, so he chose to help him. Unknown to Nero until it was too late, Dragco was behind him and slammed his hammer onto Nero's rib-cage, several ribs were shattered. Nero roared in pain and was forced to his knees. Za'Tara then attempted to strike his heart, but fatigue got the better of him and his blade landed two inches away from Nero's heart. Nero screeched an inhuman screech and began to change. His skin darkened slightly, his physical features that made him look human were gone, he sprouted wings and took on a very bestial form. Nero broke free of Dracgo and flew away fleeing from this battle.

Meanwhile, Caligula was dealing with two women who were trying his patience, nothing could be easy for this Vampire any longer, fate saw to it. As he finally knocked the new girl out of the way and made his way to Talim; a sharp pain coursed through him. Shaylan rose to his feet and stabbed Caligula in the back. The Ancient Vampire looked behind him, expecting to find Sarthinias, but only Shaylan was visible.

"Sarthinias now!" a familiar voice that not heard since the return from Northwatch yelled.

-Scene Break-

Sarthinias had gotten to his feet, and was hunched over but as he heard the voice call out, he knew what to do. Once more he summoned his command of the wind to pour against Molag Bal. The flames added with the wind from Sarthinias clashed against Molag Bal and exploded, not killing nor severely injuring the Daedric Lord, but cutting of his stream of power along with his vision.

Suddenly a body jumped from the trees uttered a battle cry with an Orcish Battleaxe and drove the head of the axe straight into the weak spot on Molag Bal's head. The Daedric Lord roared and screamed in pain as his evil magic began to grow volatile and exploded with a burst of flame that Brutus and Caligula immediately flew away from. The death of the incarnation was not without sacrifice, the flames took the entire forest with it; only ash remained as the friends were shielded with magic by an older Nord with a staff and sword dressed in Imperial Officer Armor. The man responsible for this rescue and slaying the incarnation of Molag Bal, was none other than Arkaras the Savage.

"Grandfather, thank you for shielding my friends and I." Arkaras said.

"Daedra never play fair." his grandfather replied.

"Agreed." said the Argonian.

Sarthinias merely watched the spectacle as he saw his friend again. He could only utter words. He carried various grievous injuries, and the magical lightning Nero struck him with only injured and exhausted him further.

The aftermath of the battle had only the death of the ten Dremora, several Gargoyles, and the incarnation of Molag Bal itself. The three Vampire Lords had fled, but Sarthinias, Xander, and Za'Tara could not even stand anymore, and Shaylan, a piece of cloth served as a temporary eye-patch to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry that I cannot do more for you my friends, but without the magic and purity of this forest and only the dark and evil remnants, I can only close your wounds, but not fully heal them." Ari said with no tears nor shaky voice but anger as she wished she could have done more.

"Ari you saved Xander and most likely all of us who sustained serious injuries. Thank you." Sarthinias said.

"Now, Arkaras. Who are these people with you and what took you so long!?" questioned Sarthinias.

"The older man is my grandfather," Arkaras began.

"Who you callin old pup?" his grandfather joked, lightening the mood.

"The tall Nord with the green hair is Dracgo Stone-Wall, the Argonian is Sanathos Blood-Scale, and the young Nord woman we just met is Selenia Star-Gazer." Arkaras finished. "As for why I am here..."

 **Characters**

 **Charles Dance as Caligula**

 **Luke Evans as Bard the Dragon-Slayer**

 **Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**

 **Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Thraculas**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Arianna Shade-Seer**

 **NightmareMaker21 as Dilir Ironheart**

 **Alexander SantaCruz as Xander Eagle-Talons**

 **Vincent Andrew as Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane**

 **Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot**

 **Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel**

 **Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins**

 **Sarah Gadon as Mirena**

 **Ian McKellen as Gandalf**

 **Christopher Lee as Saruman**

 **John Hurt as Alatar**

 **Richard Harris as Pallando**

 **Sylvester McCoy as Radagast**

 **Lee Pace as Thranduil**

 **Hugo Weaving as Elrond**

 **Manu Bennet as Azog**

 **John Tui as Bolg**

 **Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz/ The Witch-King/ Gothmog**

 **Cate Blanchett as Galadriel**

 **James Nesbitt as Bofur**

 **Ian Holm as (Elderly) Bilbo Baggins**

 **Ken Stott as Balin**

 **Aidan Turner as Kili**

 **Dean O'Gorman as Fili**

 **Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn**

 **Peter Lurie as War-Claw (Voice)**

 **Gaham McTavish as Dwalin**

 **Mark Hadlow as Dori**

 **Ryan Gage as Alfrid**

 **John Callen as Oin**

 **William Kircher as Bifur**

 **Peter Hambleton as Gloin**

 **Adam Brown as Ori**

 **Stephen Hunter as Bombur**

 **John Bell as Bain**

 **Nick Blake as Percy**

 **Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins**

 **Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn/Strider**

 **Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee**

 **Sean Bean as Boromir**

 **David Wenham as Faramir**

 **John Noble as Denethor II**

 **Liv Tyler as Arwen**

 **Andy Serkis as Gollum**

 **Dominic Monaghan as Merry/ Merriadoc Brandybuck**

 **Billy Boyd as Pippin/ Peregrin Took**

 **Marton Csokas as Celeborn**

 **Craig Parker as Haldir**

 **Karl Urban as Eomer**

 **Miranda Otto as Eowyn**

 **Bernard Hill as Theoden**

 **Brad Dourif as Grima Wormtongue**

 **Bruce Spence as The Mouth of Sauron**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (Voice)/ Necromancer Sauron (Voice)**

 **Sala Baker as Sauron (Voice)**

 **John Rhys-Davies as Gimli/Treebeard (Voice)**

 **Jed Brophy as Nori/ Sharku**

 **Nathaniel Lees as Ugluk**

 **John Leigh as Hama**

 **Bruce Hopkins as Gamling**

 **John Bach as Madril**

 **Bill Nighy as Viktor**

 **Tony Curan as Markus**

 **Zita Görög as Amelia**

 **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Brutus**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selena Star-Gazer**

 **Richard Roxburgh as Nero**

 **Helena Bonham Carter as Merienna**

 **Silvia Colloca as Verona**

 **Elena Anaya as Venus**

 **SurvivorofLake-Town as Sarthinias a.k.a. The Impaler, Sarthinias Mooncatcher (later Lord Sarthinas Nightmaster)**

 **staceymarie6483 as Lady Luna Nightmistress/ previously Luna Moondancer**

 **Pete Postlethwaite as Brother Gilbert**

 **Dennis Quaid as Bowen**

 **Sean Connery as Draco**

 **Mark Banderas as Sanathos Blood-Scale**

 **Holly Twitchell as Selenia Star-Gazer**

 **John Raymond Meza as Arkaras the Savage**

 **Survivor of Lake-Town as Elanordir**

 **The_Queen_Kastle as Ayane**

 **Samuel Roukin as Captian Bregon**

 **Eric Vale as Major Goeolon the Cold**

 **J. Michael Tatum as Arradon**

 **J.J. Field as Colfinnor**

 **Gary Oldman as Alain the Sentinel**

 **David Bradley as Domitorem de Strigoi**

 **Richard Sammel as Commander Eichhorst**

 **Johnny Depp as Captain Sparrow**

 **Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa**

 **Ian McShane as Captain Blackbeard**

 **Kevin McNally as First Mate Gibbs**

 **Charlie Hunnam as Captain Killsverth**

 **Omar Sy as Captain Adéwalé**

 **Idris Elba as First Mate Moreau**

 **Kevin Durand as Sergis Duranis Robor**

 **Alan Rickman as Severus Titus**

 **Jason Issacs as Lucius Balventius**

 **Stephen McHattie as Vaun**

 **Rupert Penry Jones as Quinlan the Born**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Dogmir**

 **JohnRaymondMeza as Servus Ignis**

 **Allison Sandoval as Duvaineth Green-Fyre**

 **Megan Sandoval as Ayisha Kitani**


	7. Chapter 6: Windhelm at Long Last

**DISCLAIMER: all publicly recognizable characters are owned by their respective authors and I do not take credit for their creation and I make no $$$ off of the story.**

 **All characters recognized from Bethesda's The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, JRR Tolkien's "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings" books, Peter Jackson's filmography, TURN: Washington's Spies (Akinbode), Guillermo del Toro's The Strain, Once Upon a Time (or anything remotely Disney), Dracula: Untold (Mirena, and certain quotes), The Count of Monte Cristo (Za'Tara name and joke only.) and Dragonheart.**

 **A/N: When I use scene breaks, the occurrences in the scene breaks are all happening at the same time as the others.**

 **A/N: HAPPY Birthday Alli, hope you like your present! 9/15/2016**

 **(17 Years, Duvaineth Green-Fyre)**

 **A/N: Û makes the OO sound.**

 **Part I: The Arrival**

A miracle that is all that could describe why this band of friends and considered friends . Xander was merely clinging onto life. Sarthinias and Shaylan couldn't walk, if the Vampires chose to make another appearance, the group would not have a good chance of surviving.

Corsica on the other hand was incredibly distraught, her home was gone. The Beauty of Darkwind Forest had vanished. The Forest was naught but tree stumps and ash. She felt that she had failed her duty to protect the Forest. As she wept she did not take notice of the footsteps approaching her, it was Thraculas.

"Corsica, my lovely friend what troubles you? The forest? The future? Or my part in this disaster?" Thraculas asked in a soft tone.

"What do you think!? I failed! I was supposed to protect this place, and now it's gone! Just gone..." Corsica replied in tears.

Thraculas calmly raised her chin and looked into her eyes, then he said; "Corsica, you cannot blame yourself for this. You did everything you could to prevent this.. this horrible occurrence there is nothing more you could've done here. Nothing more any of us could have done."

"But I..."

"No Corsica, you cannot weep and wonder what might have been if anything had been different, fate has its own reasons," Thraculas said firmly but then his eyes hardened and his voice lowered to a deathly whisper "I know that much at the very least."

"You, you called those two Vampires 'uncle' and that final one.. Father... They were family weren't they?" she asked as she calmed a small degree, but then froze as she realized what Thraculas was trying to tell her.

"Yes, they were, once. Now they are nothing but monsters to be vanquished. Betrayer, that's what they called me when it was they who betrayed me." he said through shaky words.

"I.. I'm sorry Thraculas I just.. I was soo..."

"You were distraught, you need not apologize for anything, not one single thing. I should apologize for this, they destroyed this beautiful and wondrous place, because they sought to entrap me into an eternity of service to a true monster."

"It was that monster that you saved my life from, I could feel its rage it wanted to kill me, it.. it felt as if it needed to..."

"Molag Bal isn't gone, merely pushed back and he will return at some point sooner or later. Regardless he was able to have a very corporeal form in this realm something just doesn't add up... But, it doesn't excuse this tragedy,and yet I feel as if this place will rise to its previous splendor." Thraculas said comfortingly with a smile.

"But, that was Daedra Fire... it permanently destroys anything and everything..." Corsica replied as her face sunk.

"No, not if I have any say in this. The powers of a true Vampire are uncharted..." Thraculas said.

He then stood up and walked to the center of the ruined forest. He lifted his sleeve above his wrist and bit into it and let his blood fall to the ground. The blood then seeped into the dirt and began to glow. The glow encircled the perimeter of the forest and Thraculas began chanting in Ancient Nord. Suddenly, the forest began to reform, plant roots dug into the earth and tree stumps began to regain color, and tree trunks sprung up from the stumps. The Darkwind Forest began to regrow and renew itself. The forest hadn't returned to its previous splendor, yet in the following months or even a year, the forest may grow back to its previous majesty.

Thraculas then fell backward and hastily raised his hood and hid his bare flesh from the sunlight, his hand was touched by the sun and where the sun hit on his hand, was scorched. Thraculas was breathing heavy as he rose to his feet, he then began to walk speedily towards the group, Corsica hot on his heels, with a thousand questions begging to be asked.

As Thraculas and Corsica approached the group, Arkaras and Sarthinias were catching up on what had happened after they had last met. Apparently Arkaras had visited the village after it had burned and he in turn slew the bandit looters that Justiciar Sletholan hired. He also laid Tak-Galborn's body to rest, but his grandfather placed a time freezing charm on the body, it would never decay. Arkaras told Sarthinias of the rebellion against the Imperial Legion that began after Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm and Eastmarch Hold challenged and killed Torygg the High King of Skyrim. The rebellion immediately began recruiting enemies and fugitives of the Empire. Naturally, the attack on Northwatch Keep gained the attention of the rebels and they sent three soldiers to recruit Arkaras and Sarthinias' group to join the Stormcloaks. The same three soldiers traveled with Arkaras as he tracked down the group, and later came to their rescue the night prior, during the battle with Molag Bal and the lords of the Blood-Pact Coven. Arkaras then introduced his grandfather, Alain the Sentinel.

Alain was an older man, but by no means of the words frail or elderly. His face was one of a battle-worn warrior. The man radiated authority and wisdom. His eyes also held the twinkle of a mischief maker, the man had a sense of humor, that much was obvious. As it so happened, Alain was once an Imperial Officer, he had served to fight with the Empire against the Aldmeri Dominion. Once, the armistice known as the White-Gold Concordant passed, Alain left the Legion and started a family. Years later when his son married and left to seek his own home, Alain always kept in close contact with him After he stopped receiving word from his son and his daughter-in-law, he went to visit them, only to find their bodies and his grandson missing. There were, however, freshly dug graves, fearing the worst, Alain cast a detection spell on the graves, as it turned out the graves only contained the bodies of Imperial soldiers.

He vowed to watch over and mentor his grandson, after Arkaras came to him deserting from the Thalmor and the Imperials, after realizing that he'd been serving the Thalmor that murdered his parents and threw him into the savagery of war directly after; he'd been under command of Justiciar Aros, brother of Sletholan.

Alain soon roused himself from his memories and began to formulate a plan to get the wounded to Windhelm, without dying.

"Arkaras I recall you telling me that you had suspected that Sarthinias has a standing Companion Bond?" Alain asked.

"Yes, I did. Sarthinias?"

"Hm? Just resting my eyes a moment, I have not slept in two days, forgive me."

"No need for an apology youngster, just answer me this; do you have a Companion Bond with a large animal?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, he is a Snow Bear, named War-Claw."

"A Snow Bear!? Well Arkaras failed to mention that."

Alain shot his grandson a questioning look, but Arkaras just shrugged and responded, "You didn't ask and we were short on time."

"Good points, anyways, Sarthinias if you focus on the bond you share with War-Claw, you can call him to you. I need you to do that for me." Alain requested.

"I can try, but two days past, he was going to move his clan to a new den, near Windhelm."

" Then he may already be on the same trail as you, the Bond has a certain compulsion that makes the animal want to remain close to their Human, thus the same path you took, War-Claw is more likely to follow, especially considering that you were both headed to the same destination."

"Very well, please allow me to focus."

Sarthinias closed his eyes and tried to focus on his connection to War-Claw. He began to look for the link between he and War-Claw in his subconscious. It was actually easier to find than he thought. He focused it and saw the world through War-Claw's eyes, the great Snow Bear could actually see the wreckage of what was once the Darkwind Forest. War-Claw was only about three miles away from Sarthinias, with the entire clan following him. Sarthinias telepathically asked War-Claw if he could come and find him. He got his reply as he heard War-Claw roar loudly in response and begin to charge toward the group.

"Well done Sarthinias, I could hear his roar all the way from where we stand." Alain commended.

Before Sarthinias could respond he collapsed and was unconscious. When Sarthinias awoke, he felt as if he were moving on a bed. As he regained his senses it was clear that he had slept for hours, and the moving bed was in fact the back of his old Comrade; War-Claw. As Sarthinias' eyes wandered they landed upon two forms of his friends upon two the other bears, he guessed it was Shaylan and Xander, he silently thanked Heaven they were alive. Walking alongside the migrating bear clan, were the rest of his family along with his new friends. He laid down his head in relief and returned to his subconscious.

When he awoke again they across from the path that leads to the gate of Windhelm. Feeling only minimal strength Sarthinias, only walked slowly as the bears were out of sight it appeared that Alain was arguing with the Gate Guards.

"What do you mean I can't enter. I am a Nord and Ulfric Stormcloak himself has asked us here!" an angry Alain said.

"That's not my problem, my orders are that no one enters these gates but by personal order of Galmar Stone-Fist or Jarl Ulfric what with all the Elves that arrived here not too long ago." the guard replied irritably.

"Let me through, I have a sanction from the Jarl, he dispatched Lieutenant Star-Gazer and Specialist Blood-Scale with me. Our mission was to find and recruit the ones responsible for taking out a whole brigade of Imperial Legionnaires and some Thalmor to boot. We succeeded." Dracgo then gave the guard a piece of parchment that the guard grudgingly looked over and had the gates open for the group.

"Very well you may enter. But watch your tongue volunteer Stonewall, I don't trust you as far as I could kick you."

"Nor should you." Dracgo answered cryptically.

Sarthinias slowly walked passed the open gates as the guards brought Xander and Shaylan in on cots and took them to the Temple of Talos for healing. The rest of the group went to the Candlehearth Hall, an inn for food, drink, and bedding. It had been quite a few days and nights since they had a proper meal and rest. Alain paid for the rooms and food at the inn. Selenia, Dracgo, and Sanathos left for differing reasons. Dragco left to ensure that Shaylan and Xander were taken care of at the Temple. Selenia went into the market-place for some healing herbs and then into the White Phial, an alchemy shop that sold both potions and ingredients. Sanathos went to see his family and friends in the Argonian Assemblage.

 **Part II: Keeping with the Times**

Dragco slowly opened the door to the Temple and walked inside, being as quiet as he could be. Dracgo then asked the Priestess, Jora Wing-Wish how Shaylan and Xander were fairing.

"Not the best Dracgo, these two have had extensive damage all over. The elf's eye will never be fully healed, his eye will be blinded forever, but it will look as if he was born that way." Jora replied.

"Better an eye than his life, what about the Imperial?"

"That is a good question, he should have died of blood-loss, but his wounds were healed. But almost every bone in his body was broken and his left-side rib-cage will take much more time to mend, but I would very much like to know how these two are alive."

"The elf Shaylan, I have no idea. That elf surely has someone watching over him, it is truly a miracle that he's still alive based on what I have heard. Xander the Imperial was beyond lucky, his lady-friend Arianna is rumored to be an Earth Elementalist, and she came to his aid just before I interrupted their battle with a Vampire Lord."

"A what!? I'm shocked. There hasn't been one of them resurfacing in centuries."

"I know, but this group has crossed these three Ancient Lords twice and decimated an Imperial-Thalmor platoon, it's no wonder Ulfric wants them to join his cause, even despite his aversion to elves."

"True, well let us allow them to get some rest, hmm? They should be able to walk again within a few days, healing magic is not my specialty, but I'll go by the White Phial to see if they have any healing potions in store."

"No need, Selenia has already gone to the marketplace for potions."

"Hmm. Very well." Jora said as she walked out.

As soon as the door was closed the green-haired Nord glared at the two injured men and forcibly resisted himself from reaching for his dagger. He sighed in anger and rushed out of the temple. Little did he know that Shaylan was not asleep and though he had but one good eye; that eye saw every emotion Dracgo had just displayed and he was now wary of the Nord that appeared but a night ago a saviour.

-Scene Break-

As Dracgo entered the temple, Selenia was browsing the marketplace stalls. She had bought a few herbs that she hoped would help the injured recover. Next on her list was the White Phial, her friend Quintus Navale who was now apprenticed under the shop owner and Alchemy Master; Nurelion. She had long aspired to be a master alchemist, but the new war made priorities switch not to mention idiotic life choices. Though she still loved visiting the store and learning how to craft new potions, she knew why she was there, this was an emergency.

"Quintus!? Are you here?" she shouted?

"Yes, please keep your voice low, master Nurelion is sleeping." Quintus replied as he walked down the stairs.

"Sorry… But I need your help."

"What's the problem?"

"I'm in need of healing potions and very potent replenish potions…"

"You know how expensive those are Selenia."

"Yes, but they are needed right away, I've been on a recruiting assignment from Ulfric himself…"

"Sounds important."

"You have no idea."

Quintus sighed "You still owe us for the last batch of potions we made posthaste, how do you expect to pay?"

"I swear, I will! This is of the utmost importance! Based upon what Ulfric has heard and what I have witnessed, these people are going to form another military branch of the Stormcloak army. They have a very unique fighting style and with a few more soldiers, they could be an elite task force."

"Elite force? Very well I will explain to Master Nurelion, but you'd better pay up. The only reason I'm making this exception is because I heard a very disturbing rumor."

"OOOOOOH. You know I love gossip. What is it?" Selenia eagerly asked.

"I wouldn't be so excited if I were you." Quintus responded darkly.

"Spill."

He sighed, "Selenia, rumor has it that the Empire and the Dominion are sharing war funds."

"So?"

"Foolish GIRL!" a old and sickly voice croaked.

"Master, why are you out of bed!?" Quintus hurriedly asked.

Standing at the top of the stairs looking down on the two younger people was none other than Master Alchemist, Nurelion. The old High Elf looked as if he hadn't rested in years, the elderly man looked as if he'd die at any moment. He eyed Quintus, and asked skeptically; "Do you really believe you have the alchemical knowledge or ability to brew such fine-tuned healing draughts? Hmmm!? Didn't think so."

"Sorry Master, but I did not want to wake you." Quintus said while not meeting Nurelion's eyes.

"I know that is not the entire truth, but I'll wait 'till I press you for the whole truth. NOWWWW, Selenia don't be such a girl with your love of gossip, you're a woman now." he said with an imperious glare. "The rumor, which these days are true more often than not, is that with shared war-funds the enemy has purchased various mercenary and bandit groups to fight with them, the most notable being the Skûrls."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, they are known best for never leaving any survivors, they are true barbarians, composed of Orcish and Nordic brutes, I pray that you never have to cross paths with them."

"I can't believe this, why is Skyrim so important to the Empire that the Dominion has opted to send resources?"

"The recruits you mentioned, they are the ones that sacked Northwatch Keep correct?"

"Yes, but I fail to see why, the Thalmor would have such sway with the Dominion as a whole."

"The Thalmor are more than just the Dominion's religious fanatics, they are composed of well-trained soldiers, learned sorcerers, and cruel torturers. Ever wonder why?"

"Investigating Talos believers of course."

"No, they target those suspected of having ties to Talos belief, yes. But only ones that could force an insurrection or pose a significant threat. What do you know of, the Market?"

"I thought that was an old wives' tale, to warn children to be wary of strangers."

"I wish it were. But I am living proof that it is not." Nurelion lifted his right sleeve to reveal a series of numbers permanently inked into his forearm just before the elbow, it read B-001299. Selenia gasped aloud and put her hands over her mouth as her eyes lit up in fear. Quintus' eyes widened yet he remained silent.

"I had nearly forgotten my true name after living for two decades as Slave B-001299. The Market is not a myth, it is a secret slave trade, all of the people that go missing, people that are seen as useful, young, or weak are captured and sold into slavery."

"Impossible." Selenia said still in denial. "How could something like this go unnoticed for this long!?"

"Money. Gold is worth more than anything in this cursed world. What do you think I was sold for? My price block was 5,000 gold pieces and my term was life of servitude. I poisoned my Master and ran for my life after 12 years of being beaten, whipped; a slave."

"Still, this is unbelievable." Selenia said visibly shaking, it had always been her dream to have and raise a daughter in a country without fear. without war. That dream was damn near shattered at hearing Nurelion speak of a Slave Trade taking place in Tamriel.

"That, is exactly why nothing has been done about the Market, the whispers and accounts of what escaped slaves say is hushed. Many of us are killed shortly after escape. I am one of the lucky ones, the only other I knew to escape was Slave A-230385. He had a thing about silver, never went anywhere without something silver, that was the rumor anyways. He's most likely dead now." "I am done with these depressing tales, but keep a lookout, the slavers have no allegiances, they deal with anybody that has coin or human merchandise. Be wary..."

And that signaled the end of the both enlightening and frightening revelation. Selenia walked out of the _White Phial_ with the potions she had requested, her path was now to the Palace of the Kings where Ulfric was in counsel with his steward Jorlief as well as Arkaras, Sanathos, Alain, and Sarthinias. The men were deep in discussion on the terms by which Sarthinias would join the Stormcloak Rebellion. Thus far neither party had reached agreement.

"I will not grant command of a mercenary force to you Sarthinias. No matter how you say your skills are, or that of your friends." Ulfric stated.

"Firstly, they are my family! Second, the Rangers will not be a mercenary force, they are strictly a guerrilla unit and shield force. Divide and Conquer tactics or rescue, unless you need reinforcements in a large scale battle or siege." Sarthinias replied shortly, this arguing was beginning to raise his ire.

"My Jarl, Sarthinias and his frien... family have endured much in the past week, more than I care to admit." Arkaras said.

"Yes, yes. Precisely why I had wanted to recruit you, him, and his 'family'... Tell me Sarthinias why do you trust these Elves?" Ulfric inquired.

"Because they are my family when my ma and da were slaughtered by Frost Trolls, a group of Wood Elves found me, the leader and his wife took me in and raised me as their own."

"Like an Elf."

"Like a Man!" Sarthinias replies his patience was at an all-time low. "I cannot see why all Nords blame all Elves for their misfortunes, if any one of you Nords would bother getting to truly know any Elf apart from the Thalmor or those tied to the Dominion, you may find yourself very surprised. They are not bowing to the wishes of the Dominion, they are more than willing to stand and fight with you, if you Nords would cease your distrust and belittlement of them! For pity's sake Nords, Argonians and Dark Elves were allied during the Second Era under the Ebonhart Pact! And the Bosmer would have broken alliance with the Dominion, yet are prevented from being rid of it as the heart of the Dominion lies within their home of Valenwood! Why else do you think so many reside in Skyrim!? "

"Hmmm perhaps you truly are of use, Sarthinias."

"Pardon?"

"This was simply a test, believe it or not, I am not as biased against Elven-kind as I know many Nords are. This was a test of blame and restraint. You could have easily walked out of this palace and away from a conversation that was obviously becoming most taxing to you. That alone showed me that you are not a brute, but a principled man. You conceal anger well, which should give you the edge in subterfuge and information seeking, yes, I am very impressed by you." Ulfric complimented.

"And my request to form my own division within your ranks?"

"I shall take it into consideration, I must seek the advice of my closest friend and general, Galmar Stone-Fist. He is currently out with the bulk of the Stormcloak Army, training new blood and getting the army ready for battle."

"Where exactly are they?" Alain asked.

"Hmmmm, I'd say about half a day's march southeast, towards Riften." Ulfric's steward Jorleif answered.

"With all due respect my Jarl, I must return to see my family, Shaylan and Xander were in the worst condition, with Za'Tara and myself not too far behind. I thank you once again for giving me your own personal restoration draught, I feel like I could take on an army."

"Don't jinx yourself, oh and Sarthinias. Do be sure your… comrades' unique diet stays away from the residents of Eastmarch." Ulfric warned.

"You have my word, my Jarl." Sarthinias replied curtly as he walked out the great doors of the Palace of Kings.

As he, left Selenia informed Ulfric of the latest new development.

 **Part III: Dreams or Visions?**

Now it was off to Candlehearth Hall, the inn of Windhelm. Sarthinias had rented a room there and he could use a drink of water, he had vowed never to drink ale or mead because of how addicting they were to the drinker, not to mention it drastically slowed the thought process. Truly in his heart he knew it was because he did not want to hurt Shaylar and Shaylan, the memory of their father quite literally drowning in his drink would still haunt them.

Sarthinias needed to rest. As soon as he walked into the inn he retired to his room and laid down in his bed. The last thought on his mind was how lucky he was that his family was still alive. As he slept, his subconscious took flight.

The first dream Sarthinias had, was of him and his family beginning to build a town, the area seemed southeast in the Skyrim tundra. They were expending a substantial amount of gold in buying supplies and lumber to build. Events flashed forward but the name in Skyrim, the town they had constructed had large walls and a gate. The town itself was virtually flourishing, it was as developed as the times could manage, it had a blacksmith, an Inn, a manor home, a guard house, a tavern, and multiple homes for the residents of the town. Sarthinias felt happy, even if this was a dream, he knew that people were safe here and his family was as well.

In his next dream, he saw himself exactly as he was but with a red warpaint on his face he was surrounded by smiling faces and the sound of clapping. He was in an area he did not recognize, it was nighttime, in the town he'd just dreamt of. He recognized some of the faces that were in attendance, He saw Shaylan with a woman that seemed familiar, but he could not place her name. Shaylar was on the arm of what appeared to be a tall blue-eyed and silver-blonde haired elf in sky-blue elven armor. Talim had her head resting on the shoulder of another tall elf, this one with blue eyes and long light-blonde hair. Ari was smiling and holding Xander's hand, Za'Tara stood alone but was smiling nevertheless, Dracgo and Selenia were absent from the dream, Sarthinias did not know why. Sanathos was holding a wine goblet in his hand and was looking at Sarthinias in a congratulatory manner. Tak-Galborn of all people, stood next to Alain and they were both clapping, Arkaras right beside his grandfather also clapping, and behind him looked like an older version of Arkaras with a small squad of Elite Imperial legionnaires at his side. Thraculas had his arm wrapped around the waist of a light skinned and black-haired beauty, she looked like royalty not nobility like Thraculas, and was like him, a vampire, Sarthinias could tell from her crimson eyes identical to Thraculas. Three more women stood by Thraculas that looked very akin to the woman he had in his arms. Corsica was leaning happily on a mint-green haired Wood-Elf, but the eyes also gave this man away yet his were a striking white, he also had a great many differing warpaint colors on his face. Also present were two very dark-skinned Redguards, one wore naught but slave's rags and footwraps, but he was very brawny and tall, he was the tallest in attendance, with blind eyes and long brown dreadlocks. The other Redguard was tall and thin, but muscular, he had short black hair and wore chainmail with green-cloth over the armor. A Khajiit with purple-pink pigtails was crossing her arms smiling a toothy smile. The final people in attendance were two women and a smaller man yet he had a statuesque composure and still taller than the two women. One with violet hair and feisty green eyes; the other had brown-black hair with lavender eyes and a seemingly ceaseless blush. The man looked as if he was happily insane. With brown hair and large amber eyes with irises that took up most of his eyes. The man's skin wasn't normal either it had a deep bronze tint and his demeanor dripped the word: calculating. Then Sarthinias looked directly across from his dream-self. There stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, she had just a little beyond shoulder length dark brown hair, semi-full pink lips, hazel eyes, with a brilliant smile that could keep him happy in the darkest of times. She was so familiar but he couldn't recall her no matter how hard he tried. She had the exact same warpaint on her face only hers was pink, she had a wedding circlet in her hair as well as a wedding gown, then Sarthinias realized what he was seeing, it was his wedding, that was the cause for all the smiles and clapping.

Suddenly the dream changed and Sarthinias saw himself in the middle of a great battle, the attackers and largest army was obviously composed of Orcs but these were different and looked different from the Orcs he had encountered in Tamriel, come to think of it, the land looked different, Sarthinias saw himself fighting in the middle of the battlefield alongside men that were very short and had longbeards similar to the Dwemer of old, perhaps that is what they were, this land seemed different so perhaps they actually were Dwarves. Also fighting these Orcs were tall Elves in bronze-gold armor, the fluidity of their attacks were obviously something to be reckoned with. Then another army though it looked more like a pocket of resistance against the Orcs, was a human race in the ruins of what looked to have been a once great city fighting and progressively losing ground against the Orcs. Around Sarthinias were the people he had seen in the previous dream, with the addition of War-Claw and excluding the woman he saw with Shaylan. The dream seemed to move rapidly to a hill that the ruins of what appeared to have been a watch tower at some point in time, but served as an order point for the Orcs. The Elf that he'd seen Shaylar with was in a brutal battle against a very large Orc, it wielded a large black-iron mace, it looked as if its armor were imbedded into the Orc's very body, and its left eye was blind.

The dream faded away and began to flip through sequences. He saw a great battle against Windhelm and he was defending it with his family and the guards that remained in Windhelm. Then he heard screaming and saw Selenia being dragged through the snow away from them, and it felt as if that would be their last time seeing her. It changed again to a manor home with an amazing view of a lake, but from the house came a heart-wrenching noise of despair and sorrow, a cry of pain from what Sarthinias knew already to be himself that had cried out. Once again it changed to a battle in the background all Sarthinias could hear was Caligula's cruel laughter as Sarthinias watched Thraculas fight against Nero as the green-haired Wood-Elf Vampire dove off the edge of the platform they had been fighting on, in a frenzy he leapt off shouting "Nooooo!", and transformed into a half-formed bat cloud, reaching for a figure that was falling rapidly and bound in iron chains, Sarthinias feared it to be Corsica as it had the distinct glow of her wings. It changed to a dark and stormy battlefield, but it looked to be the aftermath of a battle. A great many bodies lay on the white snow staining it red, and the dying form of Arkaras, then the body was gone and the silhouette of a golden furred wolf howling was seen. The next dream was of Thraculas his eyes glowing in a fury as he stood atop a hill lightning and snow in a dark clouded sky above. Thraculas stood with a small force against a large force of Redguards loyal to the Aldmeri Dominion, He was channeling Blood-Magic as bats began to circle in the air and fly around him, until there were thousands of them. He roared as he thrust forth his hand, the bats flew forth into the Redguards and pushed them back, the bats followed Thraculas' hand movement. He balled up his hand into a fist and smashed it into the ground roaring monstrously the bats followed suit into the Redguards as the dream faded. The final dream was of a man. Sarthinias did not recognize him. The man had command of the wind and stood in the middle of the deck of a ship. At the helm was a woman Sarthinias recognized, it was the woman he'd seen directly across from him at his wedding, but her eyes, there was no mistaking those eyes were different, the crimson, they were Vampiric. The ship was accompanied by a small amount of other ships, now Sarthinias knew what he was dreaming, it was a battle on the High Seas, but he knew that the opposing ships would be of a greater quantity. The winds that the man on the deck of the ship was manipulating, aided the progression of the ships. Then the man turned, and before he saw the man's face Sarthinias already knew in his heard what he would see, a mirror image of himself, in dark armor, a red tattoo on his cheek, and what he'd feared most, crimson eyes instead of his warm brown…

He awoke with a loud gasp. He was drenched in sweat and his heart was beating incredibly fast. Sarthinias' breathing was labored and his legs were shaking, he ran his hands through his long black hair and stood up pondering, "what the hell kind of dream was that?". He looked into the mirror and saw his face, no tattoo, no fangs, no red eyes, he was still as he was when he slept.

Relieved he began to wonder, why did I see all of that? What must I do? What does fate hold in store for me? But most of all, who was that beautiful woman? He wondered while he walked down the stairs into the tavern area of the Inn, he found the table his family was already at, Selenia and Sanathos were the only ones absent from the table.

"Nice nap brother?" Shaylar asked.

"More or less, sometimes I wish I didn't dream as much as I do.." Sarthinias responded.

"Oh, do tell." she said with a wink.

"I didn't mean like that!" Sarthinias as he stood up scandalized.

"You know she's just playing around, but tell us what was your dreams were about." Talim said.

"In all honesty it felt more like premonitions for example, when did you ever think about marriage Talim?"

Shaylar burst out laughing as she fell backwards on her chair as Talim;s cheeks turned scarlet, Sarthinias realized that he'd spoken his words in a subtle suggestive manner and paled.

"That's not what I… Not that I… I mean… "he took a deep breath and exhaled, "What I mean is. in the dream you were married, to an Elf that I've never seen before, And Shaylar the same can be said for you." as he spoke he narrowed his eyes at her with his last sentence.

This time Shaylar blushed and and kept quiet. She had always felt that she was independent enough that she need not depend on a man in her life, not that she hadn't fancied any men before, she just never made a move.

Aside from Shaylar's romantic life, Sarthinias began his tale of events leaving out anything that could possibly upset any future relationships. He stopped his tale after the beef shank he had ordered from the inn was given to him, no matter how hungry he was, he still had his manners.

 **Part IV: Of Fools and Warriors**

The door of the inn opened and two people stepped in, as Sarthinias looked up he nearly choked on his food, he recognized the man that he had seen Corsica with. Yet, that was not his main concern, no, he also recognized the young woman that had walked in with the man. The woman he'd seen in a wedding gown with him as the groom. Sarthinias apologized and said he needed some air. He wasn't entirely lying. As Sarthinias shut the inn doors he heaved a great sigh. That was beyond strange, the sheer peculiarity of his situation was far beyond measure.

He began to take a small walk around the streets of Windhelm, after circling the block he sat down on the steps near the Main Gate, he looked up to the sky and watched as the snowflakes fell all around the city and on himself. He began to wonder why such small things in life, the most trivial things, gain the attention of any at least at one point in life. Something as small as a snowflake hypnotizes the one watching it fall to join its brethren on the ground. As he watched these snowflakes fall he began to think about how drastically his life had changed.

Aside from the near death, rather inch from death experiences, Yes, he was blessed to have made it this far, and now it seemed that fate still had some good left in store for him. Marriage, love, the most powerful feelings and moments coincide with those two subjects. He could not help but wonder why he'd had such cryptic visions, but he also could not help hoping at the very least, that the good parts came to reality.

Suddenly he heard the inn door close again, he thought little of it, he thought that perhaps it was another patron entering for the bar.

His attention turned toward an argument between what he could see was a Dark Elf and two Nords. He walked slowly towards them only to hear some foul comments from the slightly shorter Nord concerning Elfkind. Sarthinias stifled his disgust with the shorter man and walked towards the arguing trio.

"What problem do you have with this lady; gentlemen?" Sarthinias asked calmly.

"Mind your own business, we're having a conversation with this grey-skinned spy." the shorter man replied.

"I am NO SPY!" exclaimed the Dark Elf. "I am a resident of Windhelm, and it is my home I owe no loyalties outside of my home."

"You're a Dark Elf, you don't belong in Skyrim. So why be here if you're not a spy?" the shorter one said again.

Before she could defend herself, Sarthinias cut in, "So you blame her heritage as grounds for accusing her of spying on the Stormcloak army? Perhaps there is no hope for Skyrim after all."

"What do you know of it? I see no uniform on you, nothing that ties you to us, perhaps you are one of those traitors, that has sold themselves to the Empire!" the taller and bulkier man retorted.

"Do not dare think me a traitor. I have suffered and sacrificed against the Empire more than you know!" Sarthinias yelled.

"You're no warrior."

"Who are you to say what he is? You don't even know him!" the Dark Elf defended. Then the smaller man backhanded her. She fell backwards, toward the snowy floor. Sarthinias moved surprisingly fast as he stopped her descent.

"Who says you get to even speak grey-skin!"

"The same power that gave you the right to breathe snowback." Sarthinias coldly stated as he helped the woman to her feet. "And **I** do not appreciate the sentiment you have show the Elven races, nor the way you have treated this woman."

"I don't care what you think! And I have had enough of your Elf-love! Besides women come second, men do all the work, men do the fighting, all women need to know is how to plea..."

Sarthinias had enough of this rambler, he moved towards him and elbowed him in the gut.

"It is in your best interest to never finish that sentence; now hold your tongue lest you lose it." Sarthinias promised with zeal.

"Rolff, let's go there's no use fighting here, you'll only make an embarassment of yourself, or worse, me." the taller man suggested.

"Fine! I don't want to dirty my hands with blood from that filthy whelp of a whore, or that sleazy grey-skinned sl…"

Sarthinias grabbed the idiotic Nord and raised him with one arm by the shirt's collar.

"You've used your last warning, Rolff is it? I challenge you to an honor duel, Nord to Nord, Man to Man, Fist to Fist. Back out while you can, damned drunk."

Sarthinias pushed him back, and took three steps away. Rolff turned to his opponent and spat on his boots. He then rose and lunged at Sarthinias who easily side-stepped the attack and swept the legs out from under Rolff. "Stay down."

The fool only growled and threw several punches Sarthinias' way, who calmly dodged and returned with a few well placed jabs to the face causing his nose to bleed. Rolff attempted to kick Sarthinias, but only succeeded in getting his leg caught and within a second his knee was dislocated. The man squealed like a skewered boar.

"Take him and get away from me." Sarthinias ordered.

"Come on, get up Rolff we're leaving." the tall man said.

Rolff only groaned as the tall man hauled him up from the snowy floor.

"Angrenor, what are you doing? You were a soldier, fight him show him... defend my honor, that Elf-Loving… Son of a b…"

"Hasn't your blubbering mouth caused enough trouble for yourself? You're going to the inn and sleeping off your inebriation, before you get yourself killed." the tall man, Angrenor said.

"No,... Gotta...kill him…"

Rolff grabbed Angrenor's dagger raised it above his head and charged at Sarthinias who was speaking to the Dark Elf. Yet, before he could attack Sarthinias; a swift blade disarmed the dagger and a second blade was upon Rolff's neck.

"Try that again and I'll kill you. I'm not as merciful as my brother." Shaylan whispered in Rolff's ear as he tossed him to Angrenor. As he landed he looked around to see two bows raised with arrows pointed at him; Talim and Shayar had fury in their eyes as someone had threatened their brother.

"Rolff, now, we're leaving." Angrenor said as he picked up the stunned man by the back of his collar.

As the two finally left, the group welcomed their brother back. They then went to help the Dark Elf that was Rolff had insulted and struck.

"My name is Suvaris Atheron, I run the Shatter-Shield Office on the Docks. I thank you, if there is anything you should need when it comes to ships, come and see me." the Dark Elf offered

"Perhaps we may call in that favor. We thank you for your kindness and bid you farewell."

Hours had passed since they parted ways. Sarthinias and Shaylan decided to patrol the wall tops of the city, they felt they still needed to earn their keep and what better way than aiding the guards? As they walked along the walls gazing into the snow covered land two more of their party stationed themselves with the gateway guards. Using their Vampiric vision they detected every heartbeat in the forest ahead. Thraculas had chosen tonight to teach Shaylar to hunt and feed on non humanoid blood, and they were marking their animals, out of respect for War-Claw and the Gray-Manes. However, Sabre-Cats were fair game. As they were closing in on a male deer, Thraculas gave the slightest of nods to Shaylar. She then pounced onto the deer and stabbed it in its heart, a painless kill. Thraculas leapt from the trees and gracefully landed whispering a prayer. He conjured several flasks and hide waterskins and gave them to Shaylar. She made the slightest puncture in its neck and filled the flasks with the dripping blood.

"Why do I not simply drain the deer?" She asked.

"Because I am not done teaching you. You need several bottled sources of blood so you don't need to constantly hunt. However physically drinking blood is not the only way siphon it. Remember the red blood magic my mother used against Arianna before you intervened, not only Ancients are capable of using blood spells, I am going to teach you how harness that magic."

Shaylar looked confused as Thraculas ripped off a leg from the deer and ordered Shaylar to stop the bleeding. She tried to use the magic to stop the bleeding, to no avail, only a faint red glow.

"Intent is the key, you're not trying to stop the bleeding you are feeding yourself. Think it then do it." Thraculas said. "Watch and learn. Feel the magic course through your veins. Succeed."

"I'll try t…"

"NO! Do not attempt to make an attempt. Feel yourself succeeding, envision it. Grasp it and channel it and use it! "

She growled and thrust forth her arm. A red sparkling glow emitted from her hand and onto the bleeding wound. The wound dried up and Shaylar felt a sense of quenched thirst. Her eyes glowed red and she saw the world in a whole new light, the darkness of night no longer hindered her senses and in the air she could smell and distinguish each and every scent.

"I… I've never felt like this before it's like seeing the world in a whole new manner." she said in awe,

"Welcome to your new life Shaylar, do not abuse the gift that so many before deem a curse, or a means of evil."

Shaylar deeply inhaled with a smile before awareness reached her mind and Thraculas felt it too. There were three intruders inbound for Windhelm, they smelled not malignant but worried and urgent. The two vampires were about to break off into a sprint when they smelled a large group in pursuit of the three. This group however reeked of menace and malcontent. They covered distance quickly.

"Shaylar use your cloud form to go to the city warn them of the intruders, get your brothers and hurry to the gate. I will meet you once you and they are there. I fear this is but a small sign of what is to come."

Shaylar ran and jumped into the air as she morphed into her bat cloud form racing towards Windhelm. Thraculas broke off into a vampiric sprint towards the larger group hoping to intercept them before the gradually slowing party of three were caught...

 **Part V: The Slaves, The Kat, and the Savages**

A large shout was heard as a tall and brawny dark-skinned man toppled to the floor in a heap. He was grasping his leg as his two friends; another dark-skinned man and a female Khajiit with purple pigtails came running back.

"Get up Samson they're gettin closa!" the other man said.

"I know brotha. Look upon my wounded leg." the taller man replied.

The tall man, Samson's left leg was bloody from the strike of a now broken arrow. The Khajiit ran to his leg and attempted a small healing spell, in her stress and hurry the wound healed but the pain persisted, they had to carry him.

"Ayisha, Akinbode, you must leave me go before they catch up to us, I can slow them down." Samson nobly suggested.

"Samson the only thing that is slowing down is us if you keep talking we're almost there!" Ayisha the Khajiit countered.

"We ain't gon leave ya behind brotha." Akinbode said.

"You should have left him when you had the chance SLAVE!" a cruel voice said.

The three glanced back in horror as the group that had been chasing them had finally managed to catch up with them. The fifteen men and fifteen Orcs dressed in fur pelts wielding Imperial forged weaponry began to assemble and look at them with dreadful excitement and glee.

"Now now. Why did you leave mmmm? The Empire has treated you oh so well, why did you flee with this fleabag?" the man in charge asked.

"I spit on de name of de Empire we don' need no reason to wanna leave slavery. You gon kill us? I ain't dyin without no fight."

The commander let out a mocking laugh at Akinbode. "No weapons except the cat, outnumbered, outflanked, outmaneuvered and out of time ol' boy. Sorry to cut this short but I have a schedule to keep and recovering those orders you stole will be so much easier after these boys here cut you all down. Alight boys make this quick, I've paid your chieftans plenty for this."

The Orcs began moving forward their jagged swords, rusted axes, and wooden clubs with iron spikes making a strike from them a pain not worth living after. The three put their backs together as five Orcs let out a battle cry and rushed towards them. Ayisha drew her silver blades and began parrying the mighty blows. Samson charged right back at them despite his leg, knocking over two in the process, though he was mightier than any single Orc there, they were overwhelming him as he avoided their weapons. Akinbode immediately went for the Orc that had a dagger and a longbow with arrows, snapping its neck and taking its weapons.

"Oh good show! Impressive indeed yet only one Orc is dead and you're still outnumbered."

The Orcs began to regroup and move towards them again. As a rush of eerie wind blew, a shadow was seen and one of the flanking Orcs howled as it disappeared. They began to shrink back in terror at what happened, Akinbode saw the chance and fired an arrow at the men behind the Orcs, it found its mark directly in the man's heart. He toppled to the floor without another sound.

"Run to Windhelm. Go!"

The three did not even think. They helped Samson and immediately began the final half mile to the Gate of Windhelm.

"Get them!" the commander ordered.

The frightened Orcs stifled their fear and began to run again in an effort to catch the three. But a large Greatsword sailed from the sky into the chest closest Orc to the group. They rest froze in fear. A cloud of bats landed in front of the Orc and reformed into a man.

Thraculas gripped the hilt of his sword and wrung it from the Orc, before swiftly decapitating it. That Orc's troubles were over, the rest of these savages troubles, we're just entering their final most horrific nightmare.

"Who are you? And what are you!?"

"Some call me Lord. Family calls me Thraculas. Enemies have labeled me, Son of the Dragon. But you have no need of a name for me. You won't live long enough to use it."

Their blood ran cold.

The snow fell on Thraculas' hair as he stared at the men and Orcs that he faced.

"Your move." he calmly stated.

"Arrows!"

They all reached for their ranged weapons and fired without a moment's notice. Thraculas formed into the bat cloud as the arrows impacted him. His enemies all wore matching smirks, then matching expressions of disbelief.

"Tsk,tsk,tsk. Now, now. Why the long faces gentlemen? Frightened? Believe me… You've seen nothing yet!"

Thraculas then threw the arrows into a Nord as he stood still, already dead. Thraculas moved with amazing speed as the others looked on in terror as the Vampire with his mighty sword charged their ranks.

They drew their melee weapons in a fright as the glowing red eyes of the Vampire approached them. Shrieks and cries of agony were all the sounds they made.

Thraculas rended the flesh of adversary after adversary. He left his sword buried in the gut of a dying Nord and attacked by dodging their strikes and alternating between collapsing their lungs and snapping their necks. Within five minutes every attacker was dead or soon would be, aside from the commanding officer.

"What in Oblivion are YOU!?"

"I already told you… Death."

Thraculas sprinted and impacted the man sending him into a large chunk of stone, the officer was knocked out cold.

Thraculas piled the bodies, cleaned his sword, and grabbed the officer, dragging him to the city.

Meanwhile the three that Thraculas had just saved finally made it to the gates of Windhelm.

"Please let us in we are being pursued by Slave-Hunters!" Ayisha the Khajiit pleaded to the gate guard.

"More people!? There's been too much of a influx in people coming to this city. You are not allowed to enter. Get back all of you." the guard sternly replied.

A blur was all that was seen as Thraculas appeared directly eye-to-eye with the guard. Ayisha could have sworn his eyes glimmered a bright red before he spoke.

"You are to let these people in and do it now." Thraculas ordered.

The guard obeyed without question.

As the gate opened Shaylar came rushing to the gate followed closely by Sarthinias and her twin.

"Sarthinias escort these three to the Palace of the Kings. Shaylan, Shaylar with me, we have work to do."

Thraculas and Shaylan dragged the commander up to the ledge of the wall and made sure it was empty of onlookers. Shaylar looked on in silence, as her brother and her mentor woke the man from his unconsciousness.

"Ughhhhh… What the….. Where…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You! Demon! Death!"

"Yes, I know your name for me, and if you don't want me to reduce you to a bloodless mummy, you will answer everything we ask as fully as possible."

The commander gulped but nodded.

"Why were you so adamant and armed about chasing down three people?..."

"Slaves, not people just, ARGHHHHH!"

Shaylan had landed a perfect punch to his right jaw.

"They ARE people, more than you. Filth." Shaylan spat as he cracked his knuckles glaring coldly.

"Now, answer my questions personal bias aside." Thraculas coolly demanded.

"They.. they stole plans from the Empire and its… allies."

"What did they contain?" Shaylar piped in.

With fear in his eyes but also a defiant flame, the commander said "An immediate coordinated attack to put down you rebels!"

The air around Thraculas began to swirl violently and he produced an aura of deep crimson.

"Where is this attack to take place?" He asked dangerously.

The commander began to laugh hysterically, "HERE! HHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Windhelm! Before to the sun sets on the morrow the first of many attacks will besiege this city! Now,let me go. I've told you everything."

"Very well. Goodbye!" Thraculas spat as he shoved the man off the ramparts.

The commander screamed and grabbed onto Thraculas' wrist. "Y-y-you, you said you wouldn't kill me if I told you everything!"

"No, I said that I wouldn't reduce you to a mummified corpse if you did. I'm merely keeping keeping my word. You already know my name."

"Death," the commander whispered as his eyes widened in terror. "Wait! Wait! There's something more! I swear! If this proves significant enough, I want your word that you won't kill me!"

"If I deem it enough, you have my word that none of us shall harm you. But it better damn well prove to be consequential."

"No more chances." Shaylan said as he aimed his drawn arrow at the commander's eyes.

"We have a spy in your ranks. He masquerades as a volunteer but passes along information through dead drops."

"The name?"

"I don't know." he replied with fear.

"Then your usefulness has run its course."

"NO! No wait! I've seen him once!"

"Describe him."

"He's a tall Nord, short green hair,blue eyes."

"There's a few that could match that description…"

"Wait! He.. He carries something, his weapon it's a large hammer of sorts, it's something of Daedric origin I believe."

"What did you say!?" Shaylan shouted.

"Volendrung. That means that bastard Stonewall is a spy!" Thraculas raged as he hauled the commander up onto the rampart but had him pinned on the ground.

"That can't be. He saved us from Molag Bal." Shaylar reasoned.

"True. But that could have easily been a ruse to garner our trust, dear sister. There is also the matter that, while Xander and I healed in the temple he came for a 'visit' and after the healer left he forcibly restrained himself from attacking one of us with a dagger. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, it appears my one eye sees clearly."

"Right. Shaylar go warn the guards of what is coming this way, we need as many men and women that are able to stand with us, we also need riders to call for aid." Thraculas ordered.

As she left, Thraculas then turned to Shaylan, "The man who trained you, do you believe he could create a militia out of these citizens within two days?"

"Captain Agarwaenor can do many things but I have no way of discerning whether anyone could make militia of citizens in two days."

"Speak to him then round up as many Bosmer hunters and fighters as possible, we need as many as possible."

"And where are you going?"

"To take this scum before Ulfric, Dracgo will hang or I will put him down myself."

"If he hangs, he'll have to wait. Apparently there will be a thief hanging within the hour."

"Regardless, Stonewall's life is forfeit. We will meet at the Palace of the Kings in two hours or sooner."

"Agreed."

 **Part VI: Secrets Revealed, Allies to Enemies and Enemies to Allies**

Sarthinias and Ulfric had listened to the account of the three runaways and now analyzed the plans for besieging the city. The only trouble was anticipating how much time they had to prepare.

"Ulfric these three only wish to fight for your cause why not let them?"

"The bulk of the army is away and they are not able to join without passing a trial that Galmar sets for them."

"To Oblivion with traditions Jarl, these are warriors, not wet behind the ears glory hounds. If you will not give them commissions into the Stormcloak Army, I will personally induct them into the Rangers."

"You have not yet been given permission for that unit! Do not forget your place, Sarthinias the Impaler!" Ulfric shouted.

"O ho-ho Dearie! I wouldn't be so quick with my tongue! If I were you that is." A voice said.

"Who speaks?" Sarthinias and Ulfric demanded in unison.

As if on cue, a man appeared of of a puff of purple smoke.

"Why milords! I am known by many names but the most common in any realm is; the Dark One!" The man replied with a pompous giggle and a twirl of his hands.

"I have heard of you. What brings you before me?" Ulfirc inquired.

"Well I would say but then that would be telling wouldn't it?" the Dark One responded with a smile. "Rest assured mighty Ulfric, you'll hear what needs hearing. Right… about… Now!"

As if on cue the doors of the Palace burst open and Thraculas came rushing and forcefully slid his prisoner to the floor in front of Ulfric.

"Aaaaand here he is the man, the Vamp, may I introduce Lord Thraculas, Son of the Dragon!" the Dark One announced.

Ulfric and Sarthinias raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Erratic Imp." Thraculas muttered without looking at him.

"Thraculas who is this?" Sarthinias asked.

"My name is Magnus Tobias Deximus. I'm an Imperial officer and was in command of the barbarians that gave chase to the three people on the right of this Hall."

"He will swear under pain of death that not only is he aware of the time Windhelm will be attacked. We have a rat to catch. Bring in all of the Rangers; Sarthinias. Lord Ulfric all volunteers within the city in the army must be summoned here at once. Trust me."

Magnus told Ulfric what he knew of the attack and within fifteen minutes all of the volunteers garrisoned in Windhelm returned to the Palace under guise of awaiting further orders. The Dark One walked around looking them up and down smiling all the while.

"Which one? Which one? Hmmm hmm hmm." he sang to himself.

"Who is the traitor Thraculas?" Sarthinias whispered.

"Look at the volunteers faces and you'll see." Thraculas replied.

On the other side of the room Ayisha and Akinbode also analyzed the crowd, along with Dracgo there were two more men in the line that had a dragon tattoo on their right cheeks, each a different color.

"Do any of you recognize this man?" Ulfric demanded.

Magnus Tobias stood up and faced the volunteers. Immediately the three tattoo bearers sneered but controlled their faces immediately. However not quick enough for the Vampires and Khajiits not to notice.

"My name is Magnus Tobias Deximus I am an Imperial officer all those loyal to the Empire within this Hall will come forth and face their fate beside me else I will be forced under pain of death to give you up."

"Dracgo run, steal a horse and report to Lords Ubba and Ivar. Gjaltar and I will cover your escape. Now!"

Dracgo ran out the doors as the other two raised their swords and attacked Ulfric. Sarthinias and Shaylan stopped them in their tracks and disposed of the two quickly.

"Ho-ho now its getting interesting dearies! I suggest you not let the big one get away!" the Dark One clapped.

Thraculas glared at him but nodded to Shaylar, they both flew out of the doors in their bat cloud forms. They reformed to their natural state directly in front of him.

"Going somewhere? Traitor!" Thraculas shouted at Dracgo.

"Yes. Away from you!" He shouted and threw silver dust and powdered garlic at the two Vampires. They roared out in pain as their flesh burned. Dracgo stuck a silver knife in Thraculas' torso.

"A parting gift, I bought especially for you, devil."

Thraculas fell to the ground his flesh still burning and his own blood running from his body and creating an ever growing pool, as Shaylar watched helplessly in immeasurable pain herself. She called someone anyone for help. A man with long mint green hair, a face full of warpaint, and piercing white eyes walked towards her before she blacked out.

Dracgo ran past them and out the side gate by the Argonian Assemblage. As he ran across the ice, a man leapt from the city walls and tackled Dracgo.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Arkaras the Savage! Grandson of Alain the Sentinel! Brother of missing Valilos! Son to a murdered father and mother! Murdered by the likes of you!"

Dracgo merely drew Volendrung and glared coldly at Arkaras.

"That stolen Penitus Oculatus armour of yours is too light to truly protect you from Volendrung. But me?" Dracgo cracked his knuckles "Orcish Skûrl forged armour, heavy but very protective."

"Hmm I don't believe I care, I'm going to kill you anyways."

"Try it boy."

"Gladly!"

Arkaras drew his sword and charged Dracgo, careful to balance himself on the ice. Arkaras was faster but as Dracgo said his armour was far too heavy to deal any real damage to him. Arkaras decided to take time to parry and dodge Dracgo's attacks analyzing weaknesses in the armour waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Not bad boy. Are you tiring?"

"I'm just warming up."

Dracgo swung the mighty hammer narrowly missing Arkaras' head. Arkaras seized this moment to strike. Where the underarms and behind the knees on the armour were only chainmail, easy to slice through, and Arkaras did just that. Not enough to sever his limbs but Dracgo was injured, he knew this at the pain on his right arm and his legs. They glared at each other only five feet away, their steady breaths visible from the cold air.

"You are something else. I'll give you that. Why don't you come back to the Legion? You'd be forgiven your treason, if I say you helped me escape."

"No thanks. I don't think I would have earned it."

Dracgo rushed him, Arkaras ducked and cut off four of the fingers Dracgo had on the neck of the hammer. Dracgo cried out in pain as he attempted to wield the hammer as though it were a flail, but he was clumsy. Arkaras' dodging was made easier with the slowing injuries on his opponent. He decided that his best bet was to get Volendrung out of Dracgo's grasp.

Arkaras purposely allowed the hammer to get a little too close for comfort. He used that to drive his sword hilt at Dracgo's wrist effectively making him lose the grip on his battle-hammer, but the recoil did the same to Arkaras and his sword. Before Dracgo could recover his weapon, Arkaras delivered a blow directly to Dracgo's nose, he felt the bones crunch beneath his knuckles. He followed up with an elbow to Dracgo's neck, but Dracgo backed off and kneed Arkaras in the ribs.

The seventeen year old warrior coughed up blood, and his breathing became unsteady. Dracgo grabbed Arkaras' hair and slammed him onto the ice, cracking it. Arkaras barely moved out of the way in time to avoid Dracgo's foot crashing down, cracking more ice. Arkaras rose back to his feet and began to fight Dracgo fist to fist, they exchanged blow for blow both faces severely bloodied.

Dracgo had enough and kicked Arkaras in the knee causing him to lose balance and fall. Dracgo immediately grabbed his neck and cut off Arkaras air. Arkaras' eyes bulged as he was being choked to death, he looked from side to side looking for a block of ice or his sword. Instead, within his reach was Volendrung, it glowed red, as if awaiting to claim a victim's blood.

Arkaras knew he had only seconds before he was greeting death like his parents before him. He reached and grasped the mighty hammer and bashed Dracgo's head, who then lossed his grip on Arkaras' neck.

Arkaras coughed and sputtered as he regained the breath of life and it filled his lungs. His eyes traveled to a Dracgo who was breathing heavily and bleeding from the left side of his temple and his left eye was forced shut from the blow.

"Go on. End it. Be a man." he pleaded with Arkaras.

"Not a man like you." Arkaras spat. "I won't kill an unarmed man."

Arkaras smashed Dracgo's left elbow, the arm with all fingers still attached. Dracgo screamed out in pain. Arkaras placed Volendrung onto that same hand.

"Now. I'll send you to meet the Daedric Lord that gave you that weapon. See you in Hell, Bastard." Arkaras said as he rose his blade and drove it with both hands and all his might into Dracgo's heart. Dracgo's body seized up and he clenched his teeth staring directly at Arkaras, the seventeen year old boy who had killed him, as blood leaked from his mouth in copious amounts.

He spoke his final words; "I….Hate….you!..."

Dracgo's head went limp, and his one open eye no longer held its vibrant blue, now it was just a dull gray, with absolutely no light in it.

Arkaras breathed in heavily as his ribs were cracked.

"Well done my grandson. A clean kill, and a warrior's death that this rat did not deserve." Alain said as he helped Arkaras to the city. Ironically they used Volendrung as a crutch. They slowly but surely made their way back to Ulfric.

"I take it Dracgo looks worse?" Sarthinias teased as he embraced Arkaras with a small smile.

" 'Course he does. Arkaras is my grandson and even at his age a deadly adversary." Alain remarked with pride filling his voice.

"So what now?" Arkaras piped up.

"Now Dearie, you give me that hammer!" The Dark One said.

"And why should we do that? Trickster." A heavily burned but still alive Thraculas demanded.

"Simple, I myself am amazing, but All magic comes with a price! How it is paid is irrelevant. With a powerful magical object I can cross realms and bring to you reinforcements that believe me, you'll desperately need. A powerful object like a Daedric artifact that is, well in trade is not only worth my aid, but my family's as well. We'll fight with you until this war is over."

"Why should we trust you? Your reputation with loopholes in your deals, is alarming at best. Why would you want to help us?" Thraculas asked.

"Not that it's any of your business toasty. But it's Simple, for reasons I will not explain at this moment, I and Skyrim need Ulfric alive, that much is obvious to this rebellion. And you!" he pointed both fingers at Sarthinias. "Let's just say. I'm invested in your future."

"What choice do we have but to trust him?" a dismayed Ulfric asked them. He was distraught over the fact that he had not one but three traitors in his ranks.

Arkaras gave him the Daedric Hammer. The Dark One began chanting a spell as a purple hole formed in the ground.

"None, but don't worry, I'll be back with your reinforcements, however small they may be." He said in a riddle. "My daughters will assist you in my absence."

He disappeared through the hole and the hole did as well.

Just as suddenly as he had disappeared, two young women appeared from purple smoke clouds.

"I'll assume you're his daughters?" Alain asked.

"Yes, I'm Duvaineth Green-Fyre." the woman with feisty green eyes and shoulder length violet hair introduced herself.

"And I'm Meluineth Gleam-Heart." the slightly younger woman with barely shorter brown hair and soft lavender eyes that screamed; sneak.

"I'll spare the rest of the introductions. Knowing who your father is you probably know more of us than we know of each other." Ulfric said, his mood still stony.

"Jarl Ulfric I beseech you, allow Lord Sarthinias to form the Skyborn Rangers. We will need as many citizens in the militia that Captain Agarwaenor will train. The volunteers and the guards won't be enough to hold the walls." Jorlief, Ulfric's advisor and confidant begged.

"Very well, but should they prove ineffective, the Rangers will be disbanded and placed on the front lines with the regular army." Ulfric warned.

"We won't fail. Do not forget to include the Dunmer and Saxhleel that reside in this city Jarl Ulfric, they may not be fond of Nords as Nords aren't fond of them, but they will protect their home." Sarthinias added.

"We Bosmer of the Colony will do our part, we have many trained hunters that are easily shifted to archers, and though many amongst us love peace, their ancestors were warriors, their armor and weapons shall be borne by their descendants." Talim announced resolutely. She would be in command of the wall archers.

"Shaylan, Ayisha, Akinbode, Duvaineth, Meluineth, Za'Tara, and I shall scout ahead and attempt to thin the first army's ranks before they arrive." Sarthinias said as he opened the doors and sprinted out towards the gate, the people he called directly behind him. Seven souls to thin out an army.

"I will help the Wood-Elf captain train the militia, I know the way the Empire fights, my grandson will as well." Alain announced as they too, took their leave.

"Samson, Corsica, and I will lay out defenses in front of the city." Ari declared as they left the Palace.

"Jarl Ulfric, the women and children who can't fight, cannot stay here, they'll need either safe passage out of here or a fall back position as a last resort."

"Hmmm. Bring the captains that have their ships anchored in the harbor. Dawnstar is still friendly with us, I'll pay the captains well to transport all of the defenseless there."

Jorleif nodded and walked out in search of all the ship captains.

"And Jorlief!"

"Yes lord?"

"Send out three of your fastest and trustworthy riders. Galmar must return."

"As you command my Jarl."

Ulfric thought to himself ' _We'll need more men, I hope the Dark One can amass a force great enough to help hold the city, at least until Galmar gets here. The ships will be expensive, I'll pull from my own wealth to get my people to safety. Then of course there is supplies that we'll need. Army marches on its stomach. The Khajiit caravan is just outside this city they sell all manner of odds and ends.'_

Ulfric was roused from thought as Thraculas, who was still badly wounded, spoke.

"Ulfric, before I brought Deximus here, I slew around thirty men. They all carried weapons that can be used to arm the populace."

"Very well. The volunteers will go out and retrieve the weapons in the meantime you should regain your strength, you're lucky that Elanordir found you and Shaylar when he did. Had she not you and your wife would have died."

"Wife? No, no, no, Ulfric there is nothing romantic between Shaylar and I, we only met a few days ago. No, my wife, well, that was lifetime ago." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Forgive the misconception."

"Not a problem Lord. I shall take my leave."

Just as Thraculas walked back to the temple, Xander walked into the palace, his still healing arm in a sling.

' _Of course once the last one is out, another one enters_ ' Ulfric thought with a shake of his head.

"If you're having the Savage and the Sentinel training the populace, you'll stand a better chance. But, these volunteers and guards, they have never faced the brunt of the Empire and Dominion, and there's not a chance in Oblivion that they've met with the brutality of the Skûrls. They'll need you out there to lead them. They need their morale bolstered. Let me give them a few pointers and weaknesses to how the Imperials fight." Xander asked.

"I still don't know what to think of you Xander, you're not from Skyrim, you are an Imperial by birth, and you deserted them. Why?"

"I'm young, but I have fought many battles. Not too long ago, but before tensions between you and the Empire rose, my division and I were traveling in the Reach Hold. Our orders were to put down any Forsworn or Breton not wearing civilian armor. Naturally we found a small camp and we attacked it. The survivors including their Elder and several children were bound, and I expected them to be tried in Markarth as prisoners. We marched them until we met with a High Elf dressed in Justiciar armor, I can't remember the name. There was also an Imperial with him a lieutenant named Bregon, raised by the Thalmor He said he could not risk the chance that they would get a way. I was in command of the Imperials at that time. I begged and pleaded that he would not have us kill the children. With cold eyes he requested that the three children be brought to him so they would not run to their parents arms when they were executed. I agreed."

By this time his emotions caught up with him and mighty Xander fell to his knees.

"I couldn't bring myself to give the order. There was no honor in it. So he had me bound as well, I watched as one by one, my men's swords descended on the heads of the prisoners. Until there were none left, but me. My men couldn't bring themselves to kill their commander. They released me, and for that, they were all killed. That Altmer, he used his sorcery to electrocute and sear my men to death, until there was not one left, but me. I was clubbed until I could no longer hear correctly by lieutenant Bregon. They let me live. As I saw the children being loaded onto a spare horse, I knew in my heart that they would never reach safety. The Reach hold is famous for its cliffs and ravines. Before they rode off the Justiciar said; 'Horses do tend to get skittish and have tendencies to be ignorant. Wouldn't to agree Bregon?' He shocked the horse, in its fright it ran towards the edge of the cliff…"

Xander's breath hitched and became unsteady.

"Their screams weren't what killed me that day. No, it was the silence after the sickening crash that echoed off the cliffs of stone. I hadn't moved fast enough, I tried to move in front of the horse, I couldn't save them… Bregon laughed as he literally stabbed me in the back; 'Eagle-Talons right? Haha, too bad you weren't known as Eagle-Wings.' With that he pushed me off the edge of the cliff, I didn't fight. The only one left was me."

"How did you survive?"

"God or gods, whatever or whoever is watching out for me. I landed in the stream and washed up on the bank. I would've died that day, if it hadn't been for…"

"For who?"

Xander let a brief smile to cross his face.

"My best friend Za'Tara and the most beautiful, rough, and secretly caring person I know, Arianna."

-Scene Break-

As Xander retold of his past, Sarthinias and the others marched into the woods to find any enemy scouting parties. They were shocked to find over a hundred men marching into the woods. They talked of how they could even the odds, the only way they believed was to thin the ranks. Speed and stealth, that was it.

Akinbode and Za'Tara climbed into the tall trees and readied their arrows. Sarthinias, Shaylan, and Ayisha hid right behind the trees blades drawn and Sarthinias placed multiple sharpened long branches behind tree trunks. Duvaineth and Meluineth positioned themselves as ground archers and magic wielders.

The enemy moved in ranks, they were paranoid and they came to realize that they were not alone in the forest. These men were not Imperial Legionnaires, more likely mercenaries for hire or bandits that sold their loyalties, they wore iron, leather, hide and fur armors. As they advanced they felt frightened and drew their weapons. Almost immediately arrows found their marks into different men. The dark of the forest and the snow in the wind made it difficult to see.

The mercenaries trembled as they saw the bodies and heard the gasps and thuds of more of their own falling dead. Suddenly the arrows stopped, but rushing footsteps were heard coming towards them. The sounds of blades slicing and stabbing ran through the wind's howling. The footsteps stopped and the arrows resumed, the mercenaries seemed to have finally gotten their bearings and fired back. Shaylan, Sarthinias, and Ayisha hid behind the trees again as arrows hit the trunks of the tree.

"Who's there!? Show yourselves!" one shouted before he was silenced by an arrow.

Cries of anger rang out as the men charged. Arrows impacted their shields and other arrows hit their necks from above.

"Brother we are going to have to break cover soon, open combat, no choice."

"I'm not leaving you to face another army alone, Sarthinias." Shaylan repeated vehemently.

The mercenaries came closer as the two brothers gripped their blades close. Ayisha gripped both of her swords and counter charged their ranks. Shaylan and Sarthinias were shocked that she had just gone off alone but quickly joined her. She may have been young, but Ayisha was one of the bravest and fiercest fighters that the two brothers had ever seen. She moved like viper and stuck just as deadly as one. Sarthinias with only a newly fashioned pike and his short blade, targeted shield bearing enemies. Shaylan? He may have only just recovered from the encounter with Caligula, but he fought with abandon. He was hardly ever fully on the ground, using the trees as an aerial advantage, and spinning rapidly during his attacks to defend and attack at every angle. Sarthinias and Shaylan noticed that every wound they suffered healed almost immediately, Ayisha was smirking as, she now had focus and adrenaline, channeled into her healing magic.

Out of arrows Za'Tara and Akinbode leapt from the treetops, daggers drawn as they found their first victims. The two went unnoticed as the mercenaries were focused on the trio fighting them head on. They attacked from behind, silently, making every kill clean and quick. They were working their way down the ranks, towards their three companions.

Duvaineth and Meluineth no matter what would never have empty quivers, their magic always kept it full, but the ever restless Duvaineth, decided to make more of a spectacle regarding the fighting. Soon mercenaries found her, but were not expecting an explosion of green fire to hit them. They screamed as their fur armors and hairs burned, the snow did not douse the burns, and that green fire consumed every man it touched. Meluineth was surrounded, her lavender eyes glowed, she smirked at her attackers and disappeared as they were cut down one at a time. They did not notice that her shadow did not disappear with her body, and it was next to every one of their shadows before they died.

Within the next hour the last man was cut down. The Rangers heaved in breaths of the chilling air as they regrouped, piling the bodies of their fallen foes. Duvaineth lit the bodies and the green fire consumed them in a magnificent pyre.

Synchronized footsteps were heard as the seven hid behind the trees in the darkness. A small band of Imperial Legionnaires marched in formation and halted at the pyre. Their leader called for a halt as he inspected the pyre, he found a hand in the flames.

"Circle formation!" their leader shouted.

His troops locked their tower shields together making no angles or sides and their ducked their heads.

"We did not come to fight, we are the Wolverines, tasked with bringing in a traitor known as the Savage!" their leader said.

An arrow flew right into one of the shields.

"That was a warning shot Imperials! Turn back now, we won't give up one of our own. Besides we are all traitors in the Empire's eyes now. And what do you know of the man or his character!?" Sarthinias retorted.

"I know that he attacked and scarred a Thalmor Justiciar, disobeyed his orders, fled his duty, killed Thalmor soldiers, and beheaded the Inquisitor of Northwatch Keep. Now he is apparently aiding Ulfric the Traitorous."

"You know nothing of what that boy has suffered in his short life!"

"Boy?"

"He is seventeen! He once lived happily with his family until his older brother went missing, to this day he still believes he is alive. Years later his home was attacked by Thalmor, his parents murdered before his young eyes. He was taken prisoner, beaten without mercy, his back is covered with marks of the lash, he was trained to kill without conscience, and thrown into the front lines to save the Empire from battles that would have been defeats. Raised as a weapon, the Empire christened him the Savage, I only know because his grandfather confided this in me. Alain the Sentinel, his grandfather, that is who he ran to when he could take no more of the Empire and the Thalmor's brutality."

"What name did you just say?" their leader asked as he stepped outside the shield formation and sheathed his sword.

"Alain the Sentinel, grandfather of Arkaras the Savage, why? Do you mean to find him too?"

"Yes… I have been searching for my grandfather and my baby brother for so many years now." the leader said his voice breaking. "Little Arkaras always so eager to play with swords so long ago, what have they done to him." he whispered to himself and let a tear fall from his eyes.

"Rangers! Lower your arrows!" Sarthinias ordered.

"Wolverines! Drop all weapons! Now!"

They did as their commander ordered. He took off his helmet and looked Sarthinias in the eye, he certainly looked like Arkaras.

"Please take me to my family. Hostage, prisoner, friend, I care not. I must see them."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Valios, I'm Arkaras' elder brother. And I need to reconcile with him."

"I believe you, but just so we are clear, your band and you will be bound and escorted by us to Windhelm. I trust your grandfather will recognize you, after all, family is everything."

"Yes, that it is."

Valios and the Wolverines went willingly as prisoners to Windhelm. Duvaineth charmed the weapons and shields of the fallen to float just behind her, while her sister Meluineth gave Akinbode a large sack full of gold. She had magicked the gold from their pockets, the dead didn't have a use for it anymore.

After another hour passed they were back inside the gates of Windhelm. Sarthinias asked the guards where Arkaras and Alain were. The guard said that they were in the palace courtyard training anyone that was willing to fight.

"Come on! Put your backs into it! Speed! Power! Strike! Speed! Power! Strike! Speed! Power! Strike!" Alain ordered his recruits.

"Alain how fares the training?" Shaylan inquired.

"They are skilled and hearty, what we lack in numbers we make up for in resolve." Alain amplified his voice, "Those who feel that heavier weapons are your strong suit go to Xander with the guards. Dual-wielders will see Luna Moondancer by the docks, potential archers go and report to Talim along the wall. The rest of you stay behind and my grandson will take over."

"Which one grandfather?" Valios shouted.

Alain turned around to see Valios and dropped his staff in shock. There he was and Alain knew it, that was his grandson, that was Arkaras' brother.

"It can't be." he said as he embraced him.

"It's me grandfather, it's Valios."

Sarthinias nodded to the Rangers to release the Wolverines and return their weapons. Alain called to Arkaras, when he saw his brothers face he ran and embraced him as well, before he landed a solid punch to his jaw and demanding where he had been for so many years.

Sarthinias decided to leave them to their family reunion, after all it isn't everyday that the lost ones return. On his way to the wall, Ulfric stopped him and asked if he would assist Ulfric supervise the hanging of the axe thief.

They went to the marketplace and saw a large man of seven and a half feet with the noose around his neck. They listened as the charges were read against him.

"Ulfar Axe-Thief you are charged with stealing needed axes from the guard barracks here in Windhelm, robbery of axes from various blacksmiths throughout the Nine Holds, stealing and breaking the sacred Axe Wuuthrad from the Companions of Whiterun. May the Nine Divines have mercy on your soul. Any last words?"

"You're making a mistake, if you're going to execute me, let the headsman's axe do the job."

"Drop him."

Ulfar smiled as the plank he stood on gave way. The rope tightened and the beam broke. Ulfar landed directly on his feet and immediately made a run for the gate. Sarthinias gave chase, but was met with a lute to the head.

"Thanks Luther, now lets get out of here!" Ulfar shouted.

"I don't know why I'm always saving your neck Ulfar. I could make such a better living as a bard."

"Well let's see your voice sucks, and you're only good at telling stories, not singing."

"You didn't have to be so mean."

"You asked, I answered."

As the two quarrelled and ran Ulfric decided he'd had enough.

"Fus. Ro. Dah!" Ulfric shouted and the two were pushed forward and tumbled to the ground.

When the two awoke, they were in the Windhelm dungeon staring at Ulfric and Sarthinias.

"Ulfar what the hell did we do to get ourselves in this mess?"

"You decided to help me." Ulfar laughed.

"Silence! The both of you!" Ulfric commanded.

' _Looks like I'm getting the Headsman's Axe after all.'_ Ulfar thought.

"You both have a choice, one you die by the Headsman's Axe and your remains buried in unmarked graves. Or, you join my friend Captain Sarthinias' group, the Skyborn Rangers." Ulfric said.

The other three looked dumbfounded at Ulfric. Ulfar and Luther, due to the fact that they had the chance at pardon and living. Sarthinias because unknown to the prisoners, Ulfric had commissioned him a Captain and accepted the Rangers.

"What's in it for us?" Ulfar dumbly asked.

"Aside from full pardon, you will fight under Sarthinias' command, whatever gold you find on your travels and battles is yours to keep as well as axes, was it? As for your friend, he'll have quite the stories to tell of your adventures."

Ulfar smiled as his eyes lit up at the thought of being able to collect as many axes as he could from fallen foes.

"Why are you even offering us this chance?" Luther asked.

"Several reasons, I doubted Sarthinias' methods and resolve, he proved himself and his Rangers today. I've never seen a man escape the hanging by smiling knowing that the rope would break from his sheer size. You men seem full of life and can prove useful to the cause. And with purpose, you men might actually become something of a greatness. Besides I need stories told of our victories and defeats around Skyrim, and I would be a fool not to recruit a man that towers over thousands, that is not a giant of Skyrim."

"Seems like a good enough reason. I give my oath that I will do as you and yours command Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm. My life is as you command." Luther pledged.

Ulfar repeated the same words quickly and with less grace, but full meaning. The two were released and they all left the dungeon.

Ulfar and Luther followed Sarthinias out of the Palace and into the city, he gave them each enough gold to purchase armor and their weapons of choice from the blacksmith.

As Sarthinias left he decided to visit the Grey Quarter of the Dark Elves and then the docks to enlist more militia from the Elves and Argonians. He also pondered how to distinguish the Rangers from the rest of the Stormcloak army.

 **Part VII: Allies from Another World.**

The Dark One had finally arrived at his destination, the East of Middle-Earth, Rhûn. He smiled as he began searching for the man, or rather Dwarf that he had come to meet. After an hour he found a makeshift town of Dwarves that looked more like refugees, but hearty nonetheless. There were no more than two-hundred.

"Hello dearies! I was curious if I could have an audience with your leader, General Ironheart."

"Who's askin'?" A Dwarf with a gruff, but jovial voice asked.

"Just call me the Dark One, and I have come with an offer that you may be interested in."

"Then you can just call me Dilir Ironheart." the same Dwarf said as he put down his flagon and rose. He was short in stature but tall for a Dwarf. He had an elaborately braided and decorated beard and tamed black hair. His skin was a dark tan, he had multiple battle scars, and golden eyes. "What do yeh come offerin' Dark One?"

"A new home, it doesn't take a genius like me to realize that you and yours are not the happiest folk, and you haven't seen too much peace either."

"Aye that's true but why should we trust you? Nobody can just poof something so promisin' outta thin air."

"Well that's true. All magic comes with a price! This home comes at a cost, you'll have to fight for it."

"No surprise there."

"I should think not, but here's the kicker, this home isn't even here in Middle-Earth."

The Dwarves that were listening widened their eyes in shock and began muttering amongst themselves.

"So we have to fight to claim someone else's home? Are you mad!?"

"Only most of the time. Actually though the land belongs to a race of Men called Nords, you won't be fighting them, you'll be fighting alongside them. You see they are in the midst of a Civil War and they need reinforcements. It'll be honorable you see."

"So we are fighting an already losing war just to possibly have a stake of land for us? We've been fighting the Easterlings and Dwarves of Sauron for ages for the same purpose!"

"That's where you're wrong. You see, there was an Ancient civilization called Dwemer in Skyrim they made vast underground cities in the mountains, they mysteriously disappeared without a trace. But their cities remain; help the Nords reclaim their homeland, and they'll have no dispute in you claiming a home from one of these cities or more. Besides many have become home to bandits and less than savory characters, you Dwarves have more respect for antiquity and hospitable neighbors."

Dilir pondered this and asked if he could call for a vote. The Dark One respectfully agreed and said he would return in an hour for their decision.

In that hour the Dark One travelled westward via his teleportation. He came to the region of Eriador and met with two twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir the sons of Elrond Half-Elven. He convinced them to ride to the aid of the Nords, their hatred of Orcs and Evil spurned their decision. Though he held more darkness than anyone else anywhere, the Dark One wasn't inherently evil. They mounted their horses and rode to call more Noldor Elves to aid Skyrim's plight. In two hours they would meet on the borders of Buckland.

Back to the East, the Dark One returned to the Dwarf camp. Apparently there was a consensus among them. They packed up their camp and readied their weapons, warmachines, and war-goats.

"Alright Dark One, yev got yourself a deal. We're in. we'll fight, and we'll earn the right to live in the mountains like the Western Dwarves."

"I knew you'd listen to reason." the Dark One smirked and opened another portal, this one, to Skyrim, and Windhelm. "Step through Dilir. Ask for Ulfric and Sarthinias when you arrive and tell them I sent you. Oh and uh don't expect a warm welcome right away."

Dilir nodded and stepped through, his people following close behind. As the final Dwarf left, the Dark One closed the portal and teleported back to the West awaiting Elladan, Elrohir and a host of Elves.

On the Borders of Buckland exactly when they said they'd meet the Dark One, Elladan and Elrohir and four hundred Noldor Elves raising the Banner of the Ancient Noldor.

"Not a bad assembly boys. Nope, not bad at all."

"We've held our end of the bargain… Elladan began.

...now uphold yours." Elrohir finished

"Of course dearie! I just hope you and they are prepared."

"Whatever awaits...

...we shall face our fates."

"Remember those words." The Dark One said as he eyed them both. They stood resolute under his gaze. "This goes to all of you, this may be the last time you see Middle-Earth, once you cross, their may be no turning back."

The Elves formed into two lines behind Elladan and Elrohir.

Once more the Dark One chanted and opened the portal to Skyrim. The Twins entered the portal on their brown steeds, the Noldor cavalry close behind, the Nórëtirno archers and swordsmen were the last to enter, every Elf in synch. This time the Dark One entered the portal. ' _No matter who they are, they are not prepared for what awaits them.'_

 **Part VIII: "Realize What You Have or You'll See it Disappear"**

Outside the city Ari and Corsica finished warding and laying traps for the enemy army. Corsica created a spell array with multiple connected runes that would give quite a nasty surprise when triggered. Ari had created trenches and drop-pits with earthen spikes at the bottom. Samson had been hauling multiple giant bowlers back to Windhelm, Ari had an idea that would prove useful in the event of enemy siege machines.

"And that's the last of them! How are those runes coming along Corsica?"

"Almost ready Ari!" Corsica called down.

She was flying around wrapping up her spell work. She was going to make sure that these people were as safe as she could.

"Once you're done come back down!"

Corsica landed right beside Ari and the two walked back to Windhelm.

"Ari how can you tell where you're going even in the snow?"

"My mother, she cast a spell on my feet so they would never get cold and never lead me astray. As long as I know where I want to go, I'll never be lost."

"Hmm. So what's with you and Xander? I'm empathic you know. When we first met, you were happy to teach Za'Tara a lesson about women, but I sensed jealousy from you towards me when it came to Xander…"

Ari's cheeks colored to the same shade as her red hair.

"Well, um.. He's my friend, I've known him for…"

"For less time than Za'Tara" Corsica cut her off with a grin. "Admit it, you've got it bad."

Ari was at a loss for words. The fairy had thoroughly found her best kept secret. The redhaired elementalist had no snippy comments nor remarks to combat Corsica.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not sure he even thinks of me as more than a good friend."

"Oh I wouldn't be so adamant about that... At least you have someone to think about that way, and hope that he has the same feelings."

"There's no one you have on your mind?"

"Please. I've been the only humanoid in that forest for years. You were the first visitors I've had in centuries."

"Afraid of loving a younger man?"

Corsica chuckled, "No nothing like that. Well, maybe a little."

"What about Thraculas?"

"Believe it or not he's spoken for. I have no idea how long ago or why he hasn't spoken of her."

"That's something I wouldn't have guessed."

"Yep! Oh well maybe love wasn't supposed to be a part of my life. At least now I have all of you with me, people I can call family."

Ari smiled at her as they reached the gate. They were shocked at the amount of boulders Samson had collected for Ari. In fact a great amount of the city had changed. Many of the Bosmer now wore their ancestors' armor and carried their weapons. Talim could be seen shouting orders to all of the archers on the wall ramparts. Alain and Arkaras were seen with a band of Imperials as many of the citizens emerged from their homes with armor and weapons. Every archer ran to receive Talim's orders. The guards were seen gathering towards the East gate where the docks lay.

"Ari there you are! Za'Tara became worried when he returned to the city, but Ari was not."

"Corsica and I are fine Za'Tara. How's Xander?"

"Oh! Heh-Heh. He's fine. Out and about he just finished re-training the guards. Worried much?" he asked with a wink

Corsica did Ari the favor of slapping Za'Tara upside the head. The Khajiit yelped in surprise and hissed at her. Ari merely snapped in his large ears and the two ladies left him.

Za'Tara recovered from his ringing ears and shook his head to get his bearings. He saw Sarthinias walk towards the docks and decided that he could use a bit more rest before the enemy arrived.

Sarthinias went outside the gates and talked to a guard

"Why are there so many people boarding these vessels?"

"Jarl Ulfric's request my Lord. He wants his people safe, he's purchased safe passage with the ship captains for all of those who can't fight and who won't. Rumor is that he paid out of his own fortune."

"Where are they headed?"

"Dawnstar." A feminine voice announced, and it was so familiar. "Where we first met, 'Lord Impaler'."

"God, if I'm stuck with a title why'd it have to be-" Sarthinias froze as he looked over his shoulder.

There she was the woman from his dreams, from the Inn, and apparently from his past.

"Luna? Luna Moondancer is that you?" Sarthinias asked.

"I thought you wouldn't forget your first kiss so easily Sarthinias." She said while sticking her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

And that's when he suddenly remembered, all those suppressed memories. The reason he didn't mind leaving the Colony to go to Dawnstar. He was sixteen and so was she at the time. How could he not remember!? He chastised himself mentally.

He fell in Love with that girl and here she was again a young woman. What happened? Why did she leave? Why could he not remember?

All these memories and thoughts. Her father. She sailed away with her father, and it broke Sarthinias' heart. He removed that pain from his memories, he made himself forget, by whatever magic or sorcery he had unknowingly possessed, but now that barrier was broken. He felt open, defenseless.

"How do you not remember me? Don't you remember the last thing I told you? 'While away I sail, our love will never fail'."

"For we are never apart, as long as I am in your heart." Sarthinias finished. "I remember everything now."

He chuckled mirthlessly. "You taught me how to fish, I taught you how to climb and what berries were safe to eat. God, your father hated the amount of time you spent with me."

"I think I'll take my leave, Lord." The guard said as he was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation and left.

The two wore flushed faces as they realized that their conversation wasn't private.

"Of course. You may take your leave."

"Many thanks, sir."

The guard marched strolled away from them.

"I am sorry for not remembering you Luna. Aside from my family you were my only friend, and you were my confidant."

"As you were mine, and I didn't have a sibling to turn to. I can't blame you for forgetting me, it's been years."

"But I meant to forget you. Some memories are just too painful to remember. It's easier to forget, especially as I never thought I'd see you again."

"I always held out hope of seeing you again. I loved you."

"And I you. We were children."

"That sort of love doesn't just die. I can see that you've changed."

"So have you. And become much more beautiful, I never thought it was possible." Sarthinias chuckled.

She playfully hit his shoulder and leaned in closer to him. She didn't feel him flinch at her touch.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm surprised that you're still so comfortable around me, even after everything."

"I promised myself and you that you were the only person for me? I don't see how that's changed."

Then her face fell and a transparent fear could be seen across her face.

"Unless of course while you forgot me, you found someone else…"

"Of course not. While you were away I felt a void inside of me. One I knew wouldn't be filled by any other. In that knowledge, I dulled the feeling, by willfully forgetting, us. But never sought anyone else whenever a time arose to anything of a romantic nature with anyone else, it felt wrong and I couldn't, don't laugh. I haven't kissed or anything further for that matter, another besides you."

Luna didn't laugh, her heart lit up and she let a small smile cross her face. He still loved her! She just needed him to realize it.

"Luna! Have you finally found a man! Shor's bones it's about time!" another woman's voice called.

"Not like you can say any different Aemilia!" Luna retorted.

"Keep saying that and I'll freeze your tongue!" Aemilia playfully threatened.

She was a Breton woman with warm brown eyes, full lips, long flowing honey-blonde hair, with magenta and baby-blue warpaint on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and eyelids. She wore no armour but normal clothes as if the cold of Skyrim did not bother her. She wore her sword in its scabbard on her back with her bow and arrow quiver, and a platinum necklace resembling a nature amulet.

"Sarthinias this is Aemilia Winter-Blossom my best friend. We met sailing on the Sea of Ghosts after a run in with Imperial privateers." She spat the last word.

"Why do I have the feeling you're earning a living as pirates, Luna?"

"Well obviously that's because we are!" Aemilia shouted at him scandalized.

"Its an honest enough living especially with this war going on, we're now endorsed by Ulfric and his Stormcloak Army." Luna said.

"And who's your Captain?"

Luna smirked. "First mate Winter-Blossom! Is all the cargo secured and ready for departure!?"

"Aye Captain! Just waiting on the refugees to safely transport to Dawnstar."

"Well then, Captain Luna. It seems you're making a safe trip home. I wish you luck and…"

Sarthinias' eyes widened as he saw torchlight in the forest.

"Luna ready your ship and leave. Now!"

"Captain Sarthinias! There's a force of Redguards amassing in the forest! Their numbers are too great and our people are still training."

Sarthinias pondered before he came to a conclusion.

"Evacuate all of the people seeking passage to Dawnstar, those with children first. Inform Jarl Ulfric of this matter. I want ALL guards right here! No enemy is to reach the docks. The Bosmer are to go to the wall at the front gate. The Rangers will meet me by the gate, we'll stall them and give everyone time."

"But sir-"

"Those are my orders! See to it!"

The guard looked at Sarthinias in disbelief and awe before leaving to do as he was told.

Sarthinias ran into the city and into the Candlehearth Hall to his room. He took a deep breath as he sharpened his short blade. He donned the Wild Hunt armour and fastened his bracers as he looked into the mirror. He took a deep breath, sheathed his blade, and checked his quiver making sure it was filled to the brim with arrows. There were no less than a thousand Redguards in that forest, and they were marching on Windhelm, that much was certain. What was uncertain was how many Sarthinias and the Rangers could take with them to the grave.

While Sarthinias was preparing, Thraculas had heard the news. He rose from the cot he'd been resting in and began to walk out the door.

"My lord, you need more time to rest!"

"Elanordir I do not doubt you, but you know that there is only one way for one of us to fully heal and we won't get it from any potions."

The white eyed Vampire stood out of the shadows and looked at Thraculas in the eye.

"I will NOT let you go out and prey on the innocents of Windhelm."

"Nor shall I. There is a rather large force of Redguards marching on the city as we speak. I can't let my friends face them alone, you know this, without someone like us, they'll all die."

"You're still too weak, you can't face them, let me go too!" Shaylar shouted.

"Young Shaylar, always up for a fight. This is something I must do alone. If I die, then let it be so, I have lived far too long already. Seen to much. Sinned and crossed lines that have since been shattered." Thraculas said.

"I've made up my mind I'm going against them, head on and alone." He declared.

"I won't stop you, but Shaylar and I will wait by the gate. Just in case any get past you, we won't let them take the city."

"The sun is setting, now is our time to attack."

Thraculas left and walked calmly to the gate.

Sarthinias was in his armour and readying the Rangers.

"Sarthinias stand down. I'll take care of this."

"You're wounded and there are far too many."

"Trust me. Just hold the wall in case any get past me. Corsica! Ari! Do NOT spring any of the traps! I'll keep them away from the drop pits.

Thraculas ordered the gates to be opened. He turned to one of the gate guards. He unstrapped his greatsword and handed it to the guard.

"Don't lose this."

"Of course not lord."

Thraculas nodded as he calmly walked out of the gateway and it closed behind him. He balled up his fists and his knuckles let out an audible crack. He stared at the army of Redguard Warriors.

Across the field of battle, the Redguards laughed as a lone man walking towards them. Coward they thought.

"Look at him he's leaving them to die." One soldier said.

"Let's show them what will happen to everyone inside!"

Cheers of agreement rang from the Redguards.

"CHARGE!" Their commander shouted.

They let out battle cries and charged towards Thraculas.

He stopped and looked at all of them his vision changed and eyes shined as he could see each and every heartbeat clearly. He cracked his neck and sprinted towards them.

The Redguards were surprised but undeterred and continued to charge him.

Thraculas roared as he rapidly approached them. He met the first few men and a loud crack and screams of pain were heard. Thraculas moved through their army slaying foe after foe. Sending men into the air only to fall upon their fellow's weapons. Thraculas alternated between his bat cloud and his corporeal form. Every blow he dealt with extreme strength and every strike crushed the bones of his adversaries.

He bobbed and weaved and struck his foes without regard. He picked up various weapons from the dead and used them to strike down the Redguards. From swords to their own helmets, anything was used by Thraculas to harm them.

As many began to slip past him towards the gate he morphed into the bats and sent the Redguards flying through the air.

"Look upon me!" Thraculas roared to them. "Have you no idea who I am? I AM YOUR DEATH! Face me cowards!"

Thraculas tore into the Redguards again and again each cry of agony and scream of pain rang out. Until Thraculas came upon the very last one, the commander. A tall man, heavily armored but not at the neck, too bad.

"You know, I've worked up quite the Thirst, good thing you're still around."

The Redguard gripped his sword tight in both hands and charged the Vampire in a desperate attempt to live.

Thraculas snapped the sword in two and raised the Redguard by his collar high in the air until they were face to face.

"Look at your men, if you had just stayed home in peace, they'd all be alive. Be happy, I've decided to spare you my fate…"

Thraculas then bit into his neck and a sickening crunch was heard. The Redguard's face drained immediately and his skin became scraggy.

Thraculas threw down the body and looked up to the sky and roared loudly, inhumanly even. That roar echoed throughout the city of Windhelm and beyond to the ears of the approaching armies. It was a commander of one of those armies who said, "He's here. This will be much more interesting than I thought. Mein Master will be pleased."

The brothers Aros and Sletholan also heard the roar.

"Windhelm, no matter who defends you, you will fall." Aros said to no one.

"Ulfric you Usurper, we are coming for you. We are coming." Sletholan said also to no one.

Neither of the two heard the other, their voices drowned out by the thousands of footsteps marching on the city. It would only be a few more hours, and then, the Stormcloaks and the people of Windhelm, would have the fight of their lives to contend with.

As Thraculas returned drenched in rapidly cooling blood, his burns and wound had fully healed, and his eyes shined brightly.

Everyone he past was murmuring about him. "He's a monster." "I'm glad he's on our side." "Can he be stopped?"

Thraculas heard all of this and continued his walk to the docks with a mask of indifference.

As Thraculas continued his walk. Corsica looked for Sarthinias. As she was searching her eyes met with Elanordir and she felt a connection to the green-hairs Vampire immediately. She had to look away to hide her blush, but ironically enough Sarthinias saw it.

"So Corsica it appears that someone has caught your eye."

"I… I won't deny it."

"Love is a funny thing, and often doesn't happen at first sight. But it can, if you give it the chance."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh but it is. You didn't see his eyes when he saw you. His white eyes briefly shimmered gold, much like yours did when you saw him. That's a bond. See where it takes you."

"Sarthinias, you should take your own advice."

"Meaning?"

Corsica nodded her head behind him with her hands on her hips. There stood Luna, looking at Sarthinias with adoration in her eyes.

"Sarthinias, realize what you have, enjoy and cherish it, otherwise you'll see it gone in an instant."

She then left with Ari, they invited Luna and Aemilia for a bite to eat at the Inn.

Sarthinias stood in the same spot as the snow fell on him. Captain Agarwaenor walked up to him.

"It's almost time Sarthinias. Are you prepared?"

"In our circumstances how could we be prepared?"

"At least you still have your sense of humor. Tak-Galborn always said it was one of your most endearing qualities."

Sarthinias let out a dry laugh. "That he did. I miss him."

"As do I, he was a great man in his own right. But do you know what was greater?"

Sarthinias shook his head.

"His faith in you."

That one statement made Sarthinias clutch the side of the wall to stay upright.

"Tak-Galborn may not have been your father by birth, but he and Annúngileth loved you as their own son."

"Much like how you love Shaylar and Shaylan."

"Yes. Their mother was always a kind woman, I have no idea why she ended up with that rubbish of a man, the only thing he did right was help make those twins!" Agarwaenor said in anger.

"And when he passed, you took them in. When you trained us you were especially hard on Shaylan, I knew it was the bond of a father making his son stronger."

Agarwaenor chuckled and got a far away look in his eyes, it made him seem even older than he was.

"Oh don't get all soft on me old Ironsides, we've got a battle to win."

"Why you little…"

Sarthinias walked away laughing as Agarwaenor tried to swat his head.

Agarwaenor looked down to the snow, "I know you're watching old friend. I hope I've done right by your son, Sarthinias and the Trio have always been natural leaders. We always joked about giving him and Shaylan our titles, now it's more of a reality. I know my time is almost here, whether or not it is this battle, I will see you soon Galborn…"

The Bosmer captain then walked up to the ramparts and sharpened his companion, the legendary Green-Blade, passed down from the Colony's Captains for generations. He looked out onto the snow that would soon be a horror of battle and bloodshed. He filled his quiver with arrows and readied his longbow.

"If I fall in this battle, Lord. Accept my soul, please." He whispered in a prayer like manner.

 **Part IX: We Are Skyrim!**

Elsewhere Sarthinias was gathering volunteers from the guards and militia to be outside the gates and meet the enemy head on, needless to say their numbers were few. Only twenty and the Rangers except for Talim.

He lead them outside the gate. They had all had what was believed to be their final meal compliments of Sarthinias. He felt that, if this was his last day, he need not go to the grave with money.

Archers began filling the walls, Talim and Agarwaenor easily identifiable. Every Bosmer dressed in the armor of their warrior ancestors. There were Argonian and Dark Elven archers on the wall as well.

Sarthinias looked to the docks to see Luna looking back at him, and a sense of longing and regret came upon him. Aemilia pulled her out of her trance-like state. They finished loading supplies onto the ship and began to get the now refugees onboard. And they were many. Luna and Aemilia's ship _Freedom's Wings_ was the last shipper of five due to depart. Sarthinias watched over them and a sad smile adorned his face.

He then looked to his volunteers, all but shaking in their armor.

"Stand at attention!" Sarthinias ordered.

The men obeyed.

"You all have already shown me your character, and great courage just by standing with me here and now. I look upon you all now and I see myself, frightened, but here nonetheless. We could be doomed and yet we stand here as a line in the snow, and they shall not cross it. We are but stones of Freedom attempting to stop a flood of Tyranny and Oppression, and yet still we are here! We are the children of Skyrim! And we will defend her to our last gasp if need be. Out there are thousands who would subjugate and rule over us, I say we stand against them and force them out of our land! We are the Swords of Saviors, Bows of the Bold, Axes of the Audacious, Spears of Spirit, Arrows of the Accurate, Cloaks of Courage! Stormcloaks, Nords, Saxhleel, Breton, Elven, Redguards, and Khajiit, brothers in arms and blood!"

Sarthinias did not notice the spell Duvaineth put on his voice, it made itself heard throughout the entire city, even indoors, as if Sarthinias was addressing all of them.

Several cheers rang out from the men as two purple flashes appeared behind Sarthinias, without his knowledge.

"You followed me of you kneel! Repeat my words. In the Dark we shall linger and hark."

They kneeled and repeated.

"In the Dark we shall Linger and Hark!"

"Yet in the Light we stand and we Fight!"

"Yet in the Light we stand and we Fight!"

"We safeguard the Helpless and the Weak."

"We safeguard the Helpless and the Weak."

"We will root out the Evil and the Wicked!"

"We will root out the Evil and the Wicked!"

"Should we die our memories are not bleak!"

"Should we die our memories are not bleak!"

"All who cross us will feel our Wrath!"

"All who cross us will feel our Wrath!"

"For we are the Rangers of Skyrim!"

"For we are the Rangers of Skyrim!"

"Born of the Snow, the Marsh, the Sand, the Mountains, and the Trees."

"Rise!"

They all stood up looking braver than ever.

"For this! This is the last time you will find us on our knees!"

They all cheered and rose their weapons in a salute.

"Rousing speech lad. I'll drink to that." Dilir said.

"I agree master Dwarf. But there are still many against their few." Elladan said.

"Perhaps you'll allow us to aid in this fight and lend a hand." Elrohir finished.

Sarthinias turned to see two Elves leading a small army and a host of Dwarves led by the one who spoke to him.

"I agree. That was an inspirational speech Dearie! Rise Rangers! Rise!" The Dark One clapped and did a mock salute.

"But you still don't look like anyone special, perhaps this'll help." He laughed and snapped his fingers.

Every Ranger, including Talim on the wall had a puff of purple smoke on their left shoulder. After it dissipated, they all had shoulder capes with their own names and the word Ranger embroidered in Golden letters. Sarthinias had a full cloak and hood and the word Lord before his name on his.

"New garb and a new weapon for Sarthinias." Corsica said.

Sarthinias became confused, before Thraculas called out his name that is.

Sailing through the air towards Sarthinias was a longsword and scabbard.

"Thraculas what is…"

"It's a gift from my House to yours. I've been forging this blade for hours. Now behold _Shadow of the Ash._ "

Sarthinias unsheathed his new sword _Shadow of the Ash,_ and looked upon it. Finely smithed by Thraculas, with Coldsteel in the hilt and silver in the blade, Thraculas' hands were burned from that.

"I don't know how to thank you my friend."

"You accepted and trust me. This is my thank you to you."

Sarthinias attached the scabbard to his belt right away. He looked to see the gate open and the Wolverines walk out with Alain, Arkaras, and Valios.

"You didn't think we'd miss out on all the fun did you Sarthinias?" Arkaras asked with a smile.

"My Wolverines and I are with you." Valios declared.

Without warning Dilir shouted to his men, "Women and Children into the city. Form up lads Shield-Bearers in front! Crossbows to the rear! Boars to the Docks! We'll keep them in reserve as shock cavalry. Siege Wagons, wait on the pathway to the gates. I want those flaming munitions ready to fire!"

"Elladan, Elrohir have anything to say?" The Dark One asked.

"Glorfindel take the horsemen, follow the Dwarves to the Docks, Archers with me, form up behind the Crossbow-Dwarves." Elladan ordered.

"Warriors with me! In line with the Dwarves! The will not break us!" Elrohir finished.

The soldiers followed their commanders' orders respectively. As they formed, they heard the clanking of armor and the drums of war. The Empire had come at last.

 **Part X: Terms**

"Oi! Give me a boar laddie boy. I ain't seeking terms without a mount." Dilir said to a young Dwarf.

As Dilir finished, the enemy signaled a white flag of truce for negotiation.

Ulfric rode out on his brown steed, Agarwaenor and Talim on white horses, and to Sarthinias' discomfort Luna on a grey horse rode out to meet them. Sarthinias immediately saddled a black horse and rode out, the Noldor Elf Twins, and Dilir on his tail. Arkaras and Valios rode two mixed color horses and followed the others. Luther and Ulfar merely ran to join them.

At the center of the inevitable battlefield stood several commanders of the vast Imperial Coalition. The brothers Aros and Sletholan, a man as tall as Ulfar with short blonde hair and a bushy beard, the grip on his battle axe made his appearance even more formidable. Another of slightly shorter height, longer steely grey hair and beard, but haunted grey eyes and a troll skull helmet. The next was a man with long black hair, beginning to grey, he wore dark armor with short sleeves, he had dark grey eyes, his dark brown horse wore a helmet with horns.

A lanky man with a cold presence about him greying blonde hair and cold blue eyes, he bore a smile that just did not feel right. On a pale horse, not white, but pale, a man with dark blue eyes, long matted blonde hair and knot beard, his smile, teeth, and chin were drenched in blood. A tall man with curly brown hair and turquoise green eyes, dressed in a Royal Imperial Officer's Uniform. A man with brown hair and a golden braid, with brown eyes in a similar uniform but a black shoulder cape as well.

There were also several Orcs, obviously Skûrls. Most notable were a moderate sized burnt orange skinned Orc with yellow eyes, in iron armor and a horned helm, he wielded a cruel mace. A taller more brawny green-skinned Orc heavily armored, his helmet covered all but his eyes, making the helmet look akin to a beard. A short green skinned Orc with his grey hair styled in a short ponytail his hair had three scars from the claws of some animal across his face, lightly armored with a bow that had bones integrated into it and obviously poisoned arrows. They each had two fearsome Orc bodyguards with them.

"It seems everyone is here." the Imperial with the golden braid announced.

"Yes, we are all here now deliver us your terms, Imperial." Ulfric calmly demanded.

"I will handle this Colfinnor. The transfer of the defectors Arkaras the Savage and Valios the Valiant into our ranks for due punishment.." Aros began.

"The immediate surrender of all those known as the Stormcloaks, Ulfric will abdicate as Jarl and surrender forever his claim to the throne of Skyrim. He will also leave Skyrim in exile. All the treasures in Windhelm and its spoils will go to this army." Sletholan finish.

"In accordance with these terms the Empire and its allies will withdraw and leave this city. And only most of the Stormcloaks will be executed as traitors." the lanky man said.

"If you do not accept, I am dying to fight." the tall man with blonde hair said.

"I've some terms of me own. All of yeh bastards will turn round 'n leave this city tails between your legs. Or I'll turn this snow red with your blood!" Dilir threatened.

"Easy master Dwarf." Elrohir said.

The lanky man looked intently at Dilir. "And what makes you think we would accept these terms?"

"Forgive me, man of wax. But I was talkin' to the ones here who have authority."

The man growled and lunged at Dilir before Sarthinias put himself in front.

"You would do well not to harm him, Commander." Sarthinias glared at the man.

"Where are my manners? My name is Commander Eichhorst. First in command of the Legion's Stoneheart brigade." the man, Eichhorst said.

"No need for formalities Herr Eichhorst, he's one who will be executed anyways." the man with curly hair said.

"Captain Bregon! Hold your tongue!" Colfinnor the man with the braid ordered.

"Bregon? The child killer." Ulfric stated.

"How would you know about that!?" Sletholan shouted.

"Xander Eagle-Talons lives."

"Well he won't for much longer." Bregon said coolly.

"Accept the terms or die." Eichhorst said blankly.

"Why would we die I wonder?" Talim asked.

"You are outnumbered and forced against the Sea and us. There's no escape." Colfinnor stated.

"All it took was seven for them to take out the mercenaries you dispatched earlier Colfinnor." Valios shouted.

Colfinnor stared flabbergasted at Valios.

"You lie."

"He does not, those barbarians fought us and we killed the lot of them, myself and six others." Sarthinias.

The large man with blond hair punched Sarthinias directly in the face breaking his nose. Sarthinias reeled in pain as the man with grey hair and the man with black hair restrained him.

"Ubba be still you're under truce." The man with black hair said.

"Guthrum that means nothing to our culture! This dog, killed our men. Fight me! Sarthinias Impaler! Fight me!" Ubba said with hate in his eyes.

"First blood or to the death?" Sarthinias retorted.

"Brother enough! If we fight we fight on the field of battle." The grey-haired man shouted.

"Let him be Ivar. I say we attack and raze the city and split the spoils. Half and Half." the Pale Horseman said.

"Skorpa, you do not speak for all of the Skûrls!" Ivar said.

"No, but the Orc leaders Nazdûg, Azgrom, and Ogthrak do." Skorpa said.

"Enough! All of you!" Colfinnor ordered. "Do we have terms?"

"It's this or you start a war." Aros said.

Ulfric took time for decision.

"Jarl Ulfric, either way you take a risk. But if we will be remembered as warriors, not men who attempted to change ways, then back down at the first sign of trouble. Either way we stand with you." Agarwaenor told Ulfric.

Ulfric looked at his adversaries, "Then if it is war you desire, the People of Skyrim will give it to you!"

All but the Skûrls and Eichhorst looked genuinely shocked.

"Then prepare for battle Ulfric, or should I say burial?" Bregon threatened.

"As always diplomacy fails, I look forward to seeing all of your corpses in the aftermath." Skorpa said with his bloody smile.

"You better hope not to cross us Bloodybeard! For I will gladly take my hammer to that smile of yours." Dilir said.

"Perhaps your mother never taught you manners short one, keep you mouth shut when talking to superiors." Skorpa said.

"And you Skorpa of the White Horse! Did you mother tell you that she should've kept her legs closed?" Ulfar taunted.

"I will look to you on the battlefield! And enjoy taking your head Ulfar Axe-Thief! Your arrogance precedes you."

"We'll be there Skorpa! And we will not be hard to find." Sarthinias announced as he mounted his horse, the rest of the Windhelm defenders rode off.

Ubba, Ivar, and Guthrum remained.

"Don't think you have the upper hand in this. We know to kill a snake, cut off its head." Sarthinias said cryptically.

As he rode off he threw a bag back at them. When they opened it all that was heard was Ubba's roar of fury, for within the bag was the head of Dracgo Stonewall.

Sarthinias thought to himself as he rode to Windhelm; _Time is up, I have fought a few battles, now I am to fight a war. Destiny it seems there's no escaping. Everyone has a beginning and an end, our Rebellion starts here!_

 **A/N: And there's long awaited chapter 6. Chapter 7 is already in the works. Thanks for reading and being so patient.**

Pairings are permanent those that are not will have a poll on my account. Major character deaths will occur. Talim is pronounced (Tah-LEEm).

 **Cast**

 _ **SurvivorofLake-Town as Sarthinias a.k.a. The Impaler, Sarthinias Mooncatcher (later Lord Sarthinas Nightmaster)**_

 _ **SurvivorofLake-Town as Thraculas son of the Dragon**_

 _ **Survivor of Lake-Town as Elanordir Star-Child**_

 _ **John Raymond Meza as Arkaras the Savage**_

 _ **JohnRaymondMeza as Dogmir**_

 _ **JohnRaymondMeza as Servus Ignis**_

 _ **staceymarie6483 as Lady Luna Nightmistress/ previously Luna Moondancer**_

 _ **The_Queen_Kastle as Arianna Shade-Seer**_

 _ **The_Queen_Kastle as Ayane Two-Skins**_

 _ **Alexander SantaCruz as Xander Eagle-Talons**_

 _ **Vincent Andrew as Za'Tara Shadow's-Bane**_

 _ **Genevieve Villalobos as Corsica Fair-Dream**_

 _ **Mark Banderas as Sanathos Blood-Scale**_

 _ **Allison Sandoval as Duvaineth Green-Fyre**_

 _ **Megan Lopez as Ayisha Kitani**_

 _ **Maria Mora as Meluineth Gleam-Heart**_

 _ **Pedro Trejo as Ulfar Axe-Thief**_

 _ **Anthony Campoy as Luther Story-Teller**_

 _ **Emily DeSon as Aemilia Winter-Blossom**_

 _ **Ad_Altare_Dei as Dilir Ironheart**_

 _ **Michael Quinones as Thralgor Dread-Hammer**_

 _ **Joshua Quinones as Stoic Dragonborn**_

 _ **Daniel Lugo as Diz-Grarzol Doom-Khajiit**_

 _ **Troian Bellisario as ...(TBA)**_

 _ **Liam Neeson as Tak-Galborn**_

 _ **Peter Lurie as War-Claw (Voice)**_

 _ **Gary Oldman as Alain the Sentinel**_

 _ **Charles Dance as Caligula**_

 _ **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Brutus**_

 _ **Richard Roxburgh as Nero**_

 _ **Helena Bonham Carter as Merienna**_

 _ **Silvia Colloca as Verona**_

 _ **Elena Anaya as Venus**_

 _ **Aldis Hodge as Akinbode**_

 _ **Nonso Anozie as Samson**_

 _ **Robert Carlyle as The Dark One**_

 _ **Thomas Wearn Gabrielsson as Guthrum the Wise**_

 _ **Rune Temte as Ubba the Fierce**_

 _ **David Bradley as Professore Venator Strigoi**_

 _ **Richard Sammel as Commander Eichhorst**_

 _ **Robin Atkin Downes as The Master (voice)**_

 _ **Robert Mailet as The Master (Body)**_

 _ **Kevin Durand as Sergis Duranis Robor**_

 _ **Rupert Penry Jones as Quinlan the Born**_

 _ **Stephen McHattie as Vaun**_

 _ **Alan Rickman as Severus Titus**_

 _ **Jason Issacs as Lucius Balventius**_

 _ **Samuel Roukin as Captain Bregon the Ruthless**_

 _ **Eric Vale as Major Goeolon the Cold (voice)**_

 _ **J. Michael Tatum as Arradon (voice)**_

 _ **J.J. Field as Colfinnor the Cunning**_

 _ **Johnny Depp as Captain Sparrow**_

 _ **Geoffrey Rush as Captain Barbossa**_

 _ **Ian McShane as Captain Blackbeard**_

 _ **Kevin McNally as First Mate Gibbs**_

 _ **Charlie Hunnam as Captain Killsverth**_

 _ **Omar Sy as Captain Adéwalé**_

 _ **Idris Elba as First Mate Moreu**_

 _ **Martin Freeman as Bilbo Baggins**_

 _ **Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield**_

 _ **Ken Stott as Balin**_

 _ **Graham McTavish as Dwalin**_

 _ **Aidan Turner as Kili**_

 _ **Dean O'Gorman as Fili**_

 _ **Mark Hadlow as Dori**_

 _ **Jed Brophy as Nori/ Sharku**_

 _ **Adam Brown as Ori**_

 _ **John Callen as Oin**_

 _ **Peter Hambleton as Gloin**_

 _ **William Kircher as Bifur**_

 _ **James Nesbitt as Bofur**_

 _ **Stephen Hunter as Bombur**_

 _ **Ian McKellen as Gandalf**_

 _ **Christopher Lee as Saruman**_

 _ **John Hurt as Alatar**_

 _ **Richard Harris as Pallando**_

 _ **Sylvester McCoy as Radagast**_

 _ **Hugo Weaving as Elrond**_

 _ **Cate Blanchett as Galadriel**_

 _ **Mikael Persbrandt as Beorn**_

 _ **Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf**_

 _ **Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel**_

 _ **Lee Pace as Thranduil**_

 _ **Marton Csokas as Celeborn**_

 _ **Craig Parker as Haldir**_

 _ **Luke Evans as Bard the Dragon-Slayer**_

 _ **Sarah Gadon as Mirena**_

 _ **John Bell as Bain**_

 _ **Nick Blake as Percy**_

 _ **Ryan Gage as Alfrid**_

 _ **Manu Bennet as Azog**_

 _ **John Tui as Bolg**_

 _ **Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot**_

 _ **Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz/ The Witch-King/ Gothmog**_

 _ **Ian Holm as (Elderly) Bilbo Baggins**_

 _ **Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins**_

 _ **Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn/Strider**_

 _ **Sean Astin as Samwise Gamgee**_

 _ **Sean Bean as Boromir**_

 _ **David Wenham as Faramir**_

 _ **John Noble as Denethor II**_

 _ **Liv Tyler as Arwen**_

 _ **Andy Serkis as Gollum**_

 _ **Dominic Monaghan as Merry/ Merriadoc Brandybuck**_

 _ **Billy Boyd as Pippin/ Peregrin Took**_

 _ **Karl Urban as Eomer**_

 _ **Miranda Otto as Eowyn**_

 _ **Bernard Hill as Theoden**_

 _ **Brad Dourif as Grima Wormtongue**_

 _ **Bruce Spence as The Mouth of Sauron**_

 _ **Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug (Voice)/ Necromancer Sauron (Voice)**_

 _ **Sala Baker as Sauron (Voice)**_

 _ **John Rhys-Davies as Gimli/Treebeard (Voice)**_

 _ **Nathaniel Lees as Ugluk**_

 _ **John Leigh as Hama**_

 _ **Bruce Hopkins as Gamling**_

 _ **John Bach as Madril**_

 _ **Pete Postlethwaite as Brother Gilbert**_

 _ **Dennis Quaid as Bowen**_

 _ **Sean Connery as Draco**_


End file.
